My Name is Never Was
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: "Well, according to this…" The Doctor stopped talking, no sign of continuing either. "Yeah, according to what?" She asked curiously. "Well, according to this, you don't exist. Wherever you are isn't real. It's not registering life form, or space, or even void. There's nothing." Doctor/OC possible romance On HIATAS
1. A Call for Help

_**Summary: **Everyone wishes to go to the Doctor Who universe, but really no one ever could. Because then you would just be an outsider messing up the inside. You don't even understand the weight of it all. You do not belong here. Amanda does not belong. In that world she doesn't exist, shouldn't exist. But here she is, sticking to the Doctor like a lifeline because this is his world and he's the only one she knows._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. I don't think any one person does either. But the story idea and everything else in here, yatta yatta, is my own ideas. You can use them if you want to... just tell me first.  
_

**Chapter one: A Call for Help**

"Doctor! Doctor! Oh please Doctor, come quick! We need to help her before it's too late…" The petite woman in a white nurses outfit soothingly stroked the unconscious girl's hand as if to console here. Like it would reach her dream and calm her. "Hang in there. Come on now, you can't just up and die yet. Not until the Doctor sees you first." Her eyes were watery yet no tears fell as she stared down at the limp form on the bed, body covered in thin bed sheets. It was like nothing the nurse had ever seen before. The girl's skin was glowing, actually glowing a gold light! Body shaking wildly, as if in shock. Her heart monitor was beeping like crazy, like the droning of a machine on overdrive. Because that's what her body was like at the moment. Doing all that it could to stay alive, or at least to stop the attack from getting worse. The nurse pushed the girl's sweat drenched hair back. The action itself useless except maybe to reassure herself. Which it did little of.

The man came rushing in, almost slamming into the doorframe but catching himself in the knick of time. "I'm here! What's her status?" He didn't wait for an answer as he rushed over to figure out what was wrong. "She's gone into cardiac arrest. I don't know why! She was perfectly fine before." The lean, dark haired man pulled out a cool metallic stethoscope and pressed it to her heart, then to her lungs, stomach, and so on. "How long has she been like this?"

"Just over a minute. But you don't understand Doctor. She came in her with only a broken arm. She couldn't have just suddenly developed such a thing. It's bloody mad!" The Doctor looked up at her with narrow serious eyes. "I need you to clear the scanner room stat." Panic was filling the woman along with confusion and fear for the young woman's life. "Why?" She inquired in shock even though time was counting down. "This isn't cardiac arrest. It's something much more serious. And I'm going to find out what it is."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

It's strange. The first thing to hear when you wake up. A small beeping sound playing in the back of your mind. No thoughts whatsoever. The beeping seems to grow louder, more focused, but never overpowering. It's not like an alarm clock. Not that annoying beep that tells you its time to wake up. More like, it's the soft nudging of a peaceful beat. Something sincere and calm but oh so full of life. Then there's the lights. The sun leaking past your eyelids but you can't register it. Not yet. Not until you wake up. Because at the moment you're still asleep. Still safe from pain, from fear, and from reality. But then you blink. Once. Twice. And the voices call you back. Until eventually, you're awake.

"Doctor. Oh god, Doctor! She's waking up! Oh thank god!" The nurse shouted in glee. The once unconscious woman looked around the room in a daze. Looking but not seeing. The monitor to the right of her was that source of beeping. Her heartbeat registering as a thin red line moving much like a wave on the ocean. The nurse on her left had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she cupped her hands over her mouth in joy. She pulled them down and showed off a grin. "Don't you worry sweetheart. You're okay, you're fine. You gave us a scare, you did. What with that sudden attack of yours. But it's okay you're fine now. The Doctor saved you."

A man approached her bed and as the woman turned her head slowly to him, her eyes landed on his legs before anything. He wore dark brown pants, a white lab coat trailing over them with a blue button up shirt on under it. Then his face, smiling kindly at her with a sense of relief. Dark brown hair in a nice clean cut, dimples on his cheeks, and freckles below his amber eyes. "Hello Amanda. I'm Dr. Treyborn. How are you feeling?"

Amanda stared at him in a dumb silence for a moment. "I'm-" Her voice came out cracked and in embarrassment she stopped talking until she felt she coughed out all the dryness to her throat. "I'm alright…" In dazed confusion she looked around the room. It was bland, hospital like, but most of all it was small and empty. No cards, or flowers. No worried family members or visitors. "I'm in a hospital, but what happened? I remember…" A light bulb lit in her mind as she remembered several things of importance. "I remember I came to London, and there was that car accident." Doctor Treyborn smiled once more. "Good, you're remembering things. Yes, you came her a week ago from the states and on your way to the hotel, the Taxi you were riding in got into an accident. You suffered a broken arm and many bruises, but you're fine now. As the nurse said." The nurse looked up at him with an urgent confusion. "But Doctor!" He cut her off with a cool glance. "Ms. Loiy, I believe you have other things to attend to." There was a deadly silence. It almost felt as though a thing tension lingered between the two. Finally Ms. Loiy gave in with a curt nod. She quickly looked down at Amanda, gave her hand a squeeze and left.

"What… What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Amanda stared up at the Doctor in worry. He looked at her with a look of pity, then it was gone in an instant. Replaced with something cold, unreadable and empty. "We're not sure. All of you're wounds are for the most part healed , but just to be on the safe side we would request you to stay a few more days so we could run tests if that's alright with you." It wasn't exactly a question but nor was it a demand. "Umm… I, I suppose so. I should probably contact my family though, if that's alright?" The man nodded. "Of course. You may use the phone on that nightstand right over there." Dr. Treyborn gestured to the home phone resting on the nightstand to her left. "Also, press the nurse button if you need anything or feel any pain. Someone will come rushing to help you." He smiled kindly once more and left the room. Amanda watched him leave, then looked at the phone. Hesitance and terror ran through her, amplified by the surreal feeling of her surroundings.

She planted her head into both her hands and took deep breaths, restraining herself from crying. It was all just too much. Relief and pain coursing through her in a swirling mixture of confusion. Not to mention something just felt wrong. Maybe it was paranoia. Or the influence of some kind of antibiotic drug. Either way, Amanda felt bad. As if something different happened to her and she couldn't change it. What was it though?

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Nurse Loiy neatly placed a tray of food on to the cart. "And some orange juice please, Joey. I want to make sure Old man Victor gets his vitamins the stubborn old coot. He's off his rocker, he is." The cook behind the counter grinned happily. "Cut 'im some slack, will ya? The poor guy is almost seventy three. Only his granddaughter comes to visit him anymore. Daughter refuses to come. A real pity." He placed a cup of orange juice on the corner of the tray before nodding towards the nurse. "Does the new girl have a special request for her first meal after waking up? Amanda something yeah?" Nurse Loiy shook her head. "Yeah, no, I didn't ask her. I was kind of shewed away by Doctor Treyborn." The chef furrowed his brow. "Ah right. There was that weird thing earlier with her ey? But she's fine now right! What happened with her again? Some kind of…" He motioned his hand in circles, forcing his brain to work but trailed off unsure of how to describe it.

Thankfully the nurse just pat his head in dismissal. "Get back to work Joey. Help the patients with your cooking, not your worrying yeah?" Joey smiled weakly. "Aw shush you. At least I don't have to do that toilet thing!" He made a face and Nurse Loiy just looked at him in mock surprise. She shook her head and began to leave. "Oh! Wait a moment!" Joey stopped her. He took off quickly to the freezer and pulled out a treat. He tossed the little cup bowl and she caught it, instinctively pulling it to her chest. Nurse Loiy looked back up at the man questioningly. "Vanilla ice cream? What for?" Joey shrugged. "Ice cream makes everyone happy. I figured it would make the new girl smile." The woman shot him a soft knowing look. "Alright, I'll send her your love with it too yeah?" She teased. In response a blush spread across his cheeks. "Oi! I haven't even seen her face!"

"You wouldn't have too." Nurse Loiy laughed as she walked away from an embarrassed Chef Joey.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"Yeah, they're just going to run some tests on me. Make sure everything's okay I guess." Amanda told the man on the other line in a passive tone. "Just make sure they don't experiment on you. Most Doctors are evil. Especially mine." He responded in a playful tone. Amanda laughed weakly. "Only because they call you crazy."

"Hey, three out of four of my doctor's can all agree on that. It's only the smart ass that they hate. Crazy is normal."

"Of course Dad. I should know since I inherited it from you."

"But only the good half. The bad half is from your mom."

"Hey! Don't be mean. You guys have been separated for seven years and I still am caught in the middle of your bickering. You both are children!"

"So? I'm a child at heart, that's all that matters." Amanda shook her head in an exasperated familiarity. "Okay, yeah. I love you Daddy. Can I talk to Nim now please? I want to get some sleep after this."

"Alright baby girl, take it easy. And you better get home safely got it? Or else you're grounded!"

"But I'm 20- Oh never mind. Just put her on you weirdo." She smiled into the phone.

Silence passed for about thirty seconds with random noises streaming through here and there. Finally a voice came through. "Oh my gosh! Amanda, are you okay?" A loud voice yelled into the phone, making Amanda flinch since it was practically pressed to her ear. "I was until you screamed my ear off. Wait, I can still hear I think you need to yell louder." There was a sigh of relief. "Well sorry, I was worried out of my mind! We got a phone call at like two in the f***ing morning that,-"

"Hey! Language chicky."

"Sorry," She apologized sarcastically. "We got a phone call at two in the fudging morning that you were in a car accident. Plus it's not like we can hop on a plane and fly down there! We, I was worried okay?! Durr…" Amanda stared at her right arm cast, the white plaster wrapped her arm protectively. "Sorry Nim. I'm really sorry." The voice on the other end stopped. Almost completely calm now, Nim sighed once more. "No, it's okay. That f***ing… fudging! Taxi driver and other driver should be sorry. Not you. Besides, I'm just glad you're okay. Did you talk to the others already? I know Person is taking her finals and all but she's worried too." Nodding her head slowly, Amanda realized the action couldn't be seen. "I already talked to her." A small giggle escaped her lips at the memory. "She said if she should come over and beat all these people up for me."

"Oh me too! I'll beat those butt holes up for you! Just ask and point, Amanda." She laughed once more. "No that's alright. I think me getting hurt is enough. Huh, actually I don't even know how the other victims are. I hope they're alright."

"Ugh Amanda, you haven't changed!" Nim said in exasperation. "Please tell me you still love the Doctor? You're in his country for fudge monkey's sake!"

"Who? Doctor Treyborn? No way! I've only just met him." The patient grinned mischievously knowing that her horsing around would get to Nim. "No! I was talking about The Doctor. With the T.A.R.D.I.S and the cute way he acts. The sexy way he acts." She erupted in laughter, finally not being able to hold it in. "I know Nim, I know. I was just kidding. And of course I haven't forgotten! I still watch it now and then when I have the chance. Actually, I was hoping to go to a Com Con while I'm here. Maybe I'll get to meet Matt Smith! Wouldn't that be neat?"

"Ohz Mz gummi bears! Yeah it would, that would be amazing. Haha I said that funny… You have to take pictures for me got it? You better! Oh my god that would be so awesome. I wish I was there with you." Her voice turned into a whining one. "Next time Nim. For sure. But for now you should be focusing on finishing high school. Senior year! Enjoy it yeah?"

"What with all these A-holes?"

"You've got your friends. And Oriana. And Mom and Dad."

"I guess. Hehe, damn! Lol"

"Heh dork. Listen, I'm going to get going, I'll call you again sometime tomorrow alright? I promise."

"Okay. Sleep good Manda. Love you."

"Love you too Nim. Tell the others for me okay. Bye."

"Otay, buh bye."

A strange silence hung in the room. The phone call had brought her some relief but probably not enough. Amanda stared at the phone on the nightstand a while. There was a fruitless hope that someone would call, but of course the phone never rang. Eventually, she diverted her eyes to the doorway. Again, there was a hope that someone would walk through that door to tell her everything would be okay. And of course she knew that everything was. She wasn't critically injured. She was alive and well. Not only that, but she was in London. A place that she could have only dreamed of visiting until a couple weeks ago when she really got there by dumb luck. But for some reason, something was wrong. And Amanda wanted to hear those words so badly it made her heart ache.

The heart monitor next to her was like a theme song to her pain. Endless, full of life, and unchanging. It just droned in continuation. Such a beautifully dull sound. Amanda heaved a sigh and leaned back in her bed, slowly letting sleep consume her.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"All right then, Mr. Victor be sure to eat all of your food and call on me if ya need anything." Nurse Loiy grinned at her patient in a open manner that would make him feel more comfortable. The old man in a hospital gown just grunted and started spooning mashed potatoes into his limited tooth filled mouth. The nurse pulled the cart of food out of the room with the same kind ambience filtering around her. She slowly closed the door of the room, then walked down the hallway to get to Amanda's room. The woman hummed a soft tune to herself while walking. The tiles of the floor passing under her feet while the cart made a soft noise of motion passing over all of the lines.

She slowed down, brow furrowing as she heard a familiar voice speak. Abandoning her cart, the nurse walked to the corner of the three way hallway to find Doctor Treyborn talking with the hospital Director. No one else was around, the area was vacant which stroke her as odd. All of it would have been an all to normal scene if not for the topic that they were discussing. Nurse Loiy pressed herself against the wall in surprise. Heart racing from the secretive actions she was committing.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't quite catch that. Please run this buy me again." The director demanded in a manner that implied he was impatient and unbelieving. "Amanda XXXXX, Sir. She came in her after a car accident with a broken arm and some minor bruising. That was it. An hour after arriving she had an attack."

"What sort of attack?" There was a silence. A look came to the Doctor's face as if he himself didn't believe it. "We don't know. Her heart rate increased dramatically, brain activity off the charts. Her skin Sir, her skin was glowing…" The Director raised his eyebrow in question. "Glowing? That hardly seems relevant Doctor. This sounds more like a seizure combined with some sort of bodily reaction. Something that happens more than you would think." Dr. Treyborn put out his hands in emphasis. "No Sir. I mean it was actually glowing. Her body was like a light. A glowing conduit if you will. She was practically breathing pure energy! I've never seen anything like it. It was as if the atoms in her body themselves were changing. I've ran over five tests while she was unconscious. Even gave her some bloody sedatives just so I could check over again. But the results are there Director. This girl, she's something strange. Here, take a look at the records I composed." He handed over a small stack of papers of which the Director hesitantly took but read over quickly.

When he was finished the look of disbelief had grown on his face. He stared up at Dr. Treyborn as if he himself were something alien. "But this, this is impossible! This girl shouldn't even be human with these kind of readings." The Doctor nodded grimly, an abnormal twinkle in his amber eyes. "After those five readings, her body returned completely to normal. The glowing lasted about two minutes but the energy coursing through her lasted for about an hour. Then it just stopped. But I'm fairly positive it will be back Sir."

"And? What do you propose we do Doctor? We're not equipped to deal with this kind of thing. She's normal now, yes. It may return but it may not. Not to mention she's an American! Anything that we do will just be rubbish." He said in defeat, in uncertainty.

The Doctor took on a cold look. His presence changed to something more authoritive. "I propose that we send her to a government facility here in England. In secret. We forge a death certificate that she died due to injuries from the car crash, and then we run tests on her."

Nurse Loiy gasped in shock. She had to cover her mouth to prevent further noises as well as to keep herself calm until she finished listening to their conversation. Although she wasn't the only one feeling the weight of the suggestion. The Director had his own look of surprise on his face. His chubby cheeks forced into a frowning dimple as his mouth was left agape. "You can't be serious Dr. Treyborn. If the Americans find out that we have one of their citizens, especially one like this, with us they could take that as an act of conspiracy! Worst case would be losing our United Nations treaty, and even going to war."

"I believe you're being overdramatic Sir. I realize that there is a risk. But think of the possibilities. Who knows? Maybe scientists can find a way to harbor her energy. Or even find something much greater within that girl. We could gain so much! And you want to hand that over to the Americans? Who knows? Maybe we'll even get money out of this. Or if it appeases you, some form of medical benefit. Only if professionals study her though." For a moment the Director was silent. His eyes uneasily slid across the floor, his hand twitching. Finally, he looked back up at the man in front of him. "And… you're sure that they will all think she's dead, correct? I mean, none of our names will ever be mentioned or anything?" A sadistic smile spread to the Doctor's face. "I'm positive, Director. So then, we agree. It's a deal?" The chubby man nodded his head quickly and shook the Doctor's hand.

The nurse who was listening to the entire conversation couldn't believe her ears. It didn't make sense at all but even if it didn't, it was still going to happen. Her superiors had gone completely mad! She looked around in apprehension. Nurse Loiy walked back to her cart, gripping the handle until her knuckles turned white. "Wha- what? Oh good god, what?" Her body trembled slightly as she tried to wrap her mind around what she just heard. Suddenly a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, letting out a yelp. Her heart practically caught in her throat when she found that it was the Director staring at her with concern. "Are you alright? You seem to have spaced out." Even through her internal turmoil, she didn't let it show through. Giving as pleasant a smile as she could muster she forged on with fake confidence. "I'm fine Sir. Don't mind me, I'm just a wee bit out of it today I'm afraid. I was just about to go drop off some food to patient. If you'll excuse me Sir." She nodded and turned quickly to leave. The Director stared at her a moment before letting it go to continue his business elsewhere.

But now Nurse Loiy knew where she was going. She knew what she had to do. Even if it cost her. That doesn't mean she wanted to so easily to except it though.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Amanda jumped in shock when Nurse Loiy came in and threw clothes at her face. It didn't hurt so much as catch her off guard. "Quick get dressed. There isn't much time." She ran over to the door, pushing her cart of food out of the way, and closed it softly so as not to draw attention. Amanda just sat there staring at her clothes, then the nurse in shock. She had rushed in moments earlier and just as soon took her bag out of the open closet to quickly grab random clothes for her. Now the woman was walking around the room as if expecting danger to pop out from every corner. When she noticed that her patient wasn't doing as she told, she stomped over to her with a worried yet upset face. "You need to hurry. You haven't much time Amanda. Please, listen to me. There's something wrong with you."

All the response that the nurse was getting was a questioning look with a tilt of the head. "What do you mean? Why, am I in trouble? I've never been in trouble before."

"Look, it's complicated." The nurse sighed. Seeing as she wasn't going to get through to the young girl by pushing her around rambling nonsense, Nurse Loiy took a seat on the bed. Taking Amanda's hand in hers and looking her straight in the eyes. "Look, there's something wrong with you. You're body, it had some kind of attack earlier. The Doctor kept it secret from you, but apparently you had energy coming out of you. Pure energy of some sort, and you're a conduit. I don't know the science of it, but if you don't leave now they're going to send you to a government facility. They're going to tell your family that you're dead." She tried to emphasize the urgency of the situation with her words and eyes as much as possible but still Amanda looked confused. "But why? I'm normal. I'm so boringly normal. This can't be right. I, why should I believe you?" Amanda had a frown of uncertainty on her face.

Nurse Loiy stared into this scared girl's eyes. She couldn't be more than ten years younger than her, and something this crazy had to go and happen. "I'm sorry. If I'm wrong, you can just come back. Or even leave now since your injuries aren't bad. No problem yea?" She nodded to herself. "But if I'm right. If they're going to send you away, then you can leave before that happens. Please, if I'm wrong you'll only lose some expensive medical bills and blasted hospital recovery time. But if I'm right, you could lose your freedom." Her eyes were scared for the girl, scared for herself, but she was trying with all her heart to convince her patient to get out of danger's way.

Amanda stared at her a moment longer. Seeing the reason in her words as well as the raw emotion in her eyes, she threw the covers from her body and hopped out of bed. Her feet struck the cold ground but she paid no mind to it after a little bit. Nurse Loiy smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered. Amanda threw on some baggy smoke grey jeans with a white shirt rimmed with black. Admittedly it was no easy task with one arm. "No, thank you. What's your name?"

"Loiy. Or I mean my name's Jenine. Jenine Loiy. And you're Amanda XXXX right? I've only been taking care of you for less than a day." She laughed at the irony.

Amanda looked at Jenine as she tried to throw her mid back length brown hair into a ponytail. It was a failed effort though as the rubber band flew off to a corner. "Thank you Jenine for taking care of me. I still don't believe I'm special, but what's there to lose right?" A meek smile came to her face. The woman got up and walked over to Amanda. She took out another rubber band from the bag on the bed and put her hair up for her. "I don't like hospitals anyway. This is my first time ever where I've gotten seriously injured. Never had a broken bone in my life!" Amanda grabbed her bag of clothes only to put it over her good arm. "That's pretty lucky of you." Jenine commented. "Or is it? Getting some magical ability doesn't sound as lucky as passing my finals" Amanda said playfully. The woman laughed at the younger girl. "You're a strange girl. Tell me, what brought you to London?"

"Luck. Really good luck. I won a writer's competition. First place. Winner receives an all expenses paid trip to London. Now how lucky am I huh?" Nurse Loiy held the girl's shoulders lightly. Amanda was just about ready to run out of the door any minute now. "You're a writer? That's fantastic! Brilliant. I'll look up your work sometime." A blush spread over Amanda's face. "Oh no really, you don't have to. I'm just a college student. I'm not good at writing really! But I'm working on it." A smile of praise was graced on Jenine's red lipstick covered lips. "I'm sure Ms. XXXX. Now you best be on you're way. Who knows when they'll come for you? I'll keep an eye out and make sure no one gets to you. But there are cameras so be sure to get off this site as soon as possible!" She took the young brunette by surprise in a hug. "Be safe." It was as if she was saying good by to a longtime friend she knew only for five minutes. "You too." Amanda choked out.

She pulled away, gave one more smile and walked to the door. Upon opening it, there in front of her was Dr. Treyborn with one more man nurse at his side. He looked surprised but turned it into one of a happy charm. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as she froze in place. "I'm glad you're feeling better Ms. XXXXX, but you really shouldn't be up and about just yet." Nurse Loiy ran behind the food cart with a determined look on her face. "Out of the way, Amanda!" She did as told, almost on pure instinct. And lucky she did because Nurse Jenine Loiy rammed the food cart into both Dr. Treyborn and the man nurse. "Run!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, jolting Amanda from her place. The other two remained trapped for a few seconds because of the shock but that didn't last long at all. In moments they pushed Jenine and the cart back with brute force, knocking her against the other hall wall. By that time Amanda was already running down the hallway, as fast as her feet could carry her. Dr. Treyborn tried to run after her but couldn't at realizing that Nurse Loiy was gripping his leg. Anger flushed within him as he began shouting at her. "What are you doing you crazy bitch?!" She smiled, one eye closed in pain. "My duty… Doctor." She spat out the word in distaste. He growled at her in rage. Then he smirked, and raised back his foot…

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

All of the blocks might've well looked the same since Amanda had no idea where she was going. In fact they almost did. Once she was out of the hospital, it was a blur. Street after street. Building after building. It was all the same. A girl foreign to this land with no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. And the funny thing was, she couldn't stop running. Her chest hurt. Exorcise wasn't exactly regular, and her body wasn't used to the strain. But fear of people chasing her kept her going. It kept her adrenaline pumping. But she couldn't go forever. Not like this.

Eventually she just slowly slowed down. Every breath she took was audible, sweat streaming down her back and chest. Her chest no longer hurt like it did. It still burned slightly but didn't ache so much. Though she felt she would feel a newfound soreness in a day. Amanda kept strolling along, pushing back her bangs in a habit to calm herself. Now that she had stopped running she could figure out where she was. Then, just maybe, what to do next.

Around her was nothing useful. It was a shopping district of some sort. Almost like the outdoor mall that she went to in America. There were people walking about, their lives a certain definition of normal. She just couldn't except it. That her life was not what it had seemed to be. That apparently there was something strange happening to her body that she just couldn't control. It felt like the reflex test you have at the Doctor's. Where he taps a hammer on your knee and it flinches. You can feel the hammer, you know what it's going to do, but you can only watch as it happens. Because it's just a reaction you cannot change. Albeit that's more amusing to watch than to become a source of energy in the matter those people are chasing her for.

Amanda sighed in exasperation as well as exhaustion. She just wanted to go sit down somewhere. Maybe even get that sleep she told her sister she was going to do. "Oh no, my family." She muttered. A wave of unease washed over her. The thought of never seeing them. Of truly never hearing their voices or fighting with them over stupid things drove her to the brink of tears. But she couldn't bring herself to cry. Not here. Not out in the open like this. She took a deep breath before looking around with a more keen eye.

There on the sidewalk at the end of the street. It was a blue police box. There wasn't a light on top of it, and the area around it seemed deserted enough. She made her way over to it with a guilty rush. It made her think of Doctor Who. The show that could always make her smile, make her dream. But now wasn't the time for silly thoughts like that. There was a sign that read, "Do Not Enter. Street Prop." Amanda gulped down her growing fears and grabbed hold of the handle and pulled open the door. A small eerie creak came from it, but nothing more. It was empty inside, of course. There was an old style phone on the back wall. Not only that, it was dark inside. Only a limited amount of sunlight leaking through the frosted glass windows up top.

As soon as she closed the door she slumped to the floor in defeat. Tired, alone, and unsure. Her bag falling to her side. Other mixed emotions consumed her. What to do? Trapped inside a blue box, people wanting to keep her a government secret, and all for what? Because some tests lied? All because the Doctors got her diagnosis wrong. She was normal! Is normal! Because nothing has ever happened to her. Nothing bad. Not like this. She's gotten a few C's on assignments, maybe missed out on something she shouldn't have then regretted it later. But never anything like this. It was all too much. It just didn't make sense.

Amanda banged the back of her head on the wood, sending a jolt of soft pain there each time. "Help me. Please, please help me. I don't know what to do. Help. I need some help so bad. Oh gosh! Why me? Why now?" Tears ran freely down her cheeks. She began sobbing as she buried her face into her hands. "I don't understand." She sniffled, rubbing her face to wipe away the tears and fear. "I just need help!"

The phone on the wall suddenly started ringing. Amanda automatically sprung up from her spot in surprise, staring at the phone with bewilderment. She rubbed her jacket sleeve along her runny nose to wipe it clean then merely stared at the ringing item. After a minute it stopped. It didn't continue at all for about two minutes so Amanda just assumed that it was a random coincidence. As she went to sit back down it began ringing again. Her eyes narrowed at the device. '_It's someone with the wrong number. Why should I pick it up? It's not like they're trying to call me.'_

It just kept ringing. Over and over again. It would stop for a minute but then go again. Amanda gave in after the second time. She picked it up, pressing the old style phone to her ear. Then she paused. Waiting just a moment. "H-Hello?"

"Oh! Hello there! How are you?" A chipper voice questioned on the other end. It was a British accent that almost sounded familiar. But of course it couldn't be who she was thinking of. "Umm I'm fine thank you. And you?" She furrowed her brow at him for her own benefit. "I'm great! I'd like to know how you called me though. Only a few people have this number, and it's for emergency uses only. Like if the world needs saving. Huh, do you need saving?" He questioned in that strange way the Doctor asks questions. "I… Well yeah kind of but I don't think you could help me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't even know you and well umm this situation is out of a normal person's depth. Especially mine." She said sadly. "Oh, well then it's a good thing you called me! I can help you with your problem, because I'm not a normal person. I'm the Doctor by the way. Who am I speaking to?" Amanda's jaw dropped. "Hello, you still there?" The Doctor asked after there was no answer. She just shook her head unbelieving. "Wait, wait… so you're saying that I'm talking to David Tennant? Really? Like the real David Tennant?"

"What? No. Who? I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Well yeah you are, kind of. But not anymore right since Matt Smith took over. I have to tell you I was really sad to see you go Mr. Tennant but I understand that you had to leave since you would have remained the Doctor forever if you could."

"Okay, what? I have no idea what you're talking about anymore. Have we met? You seem to know me, or a person that reminds me of him."

"No, we haven't met. But that would be neat if we could. What shows are you working on right no? Or are you taking a break from acting?"

"Acting? I'm fairly positive you're thinking of someone else. Wait, wait, wait. We were talking about your problem. How did this conversation get so out of hand? Look, just tell me what's wrong with you okay? I'll do what I can to help and then we'll sort out this weird misunderstanding."

"But why would you care about my problems? We've never even met."

"Because I do. I won't turn down a call for help. Not even for distressed woman who mistake me for an actor." Amanda laughed weakly at that. "Uh… well alright. Only, promise you won't laugh at me for sounding crazy? Or if it sounds unbelievable, please."

"I promise. You have my word."

She took in a deep breath, stared down at her cast and then back up at the phone. "I don't know the details. I got into a car crash but when I was in the hospital something happened. The nurse said, I'm some kind of conduit of energy. I don't remember anything like that happening but it did. The Doctor, I mean Dr. Treyborn, my doctor wanted to send me to get tested on. Like evil science kind of testing… So I ran away. God, this sounds crazy. I'm talking to David Tennant, and now you probably think I'm insane huh?"

"Nope, cant say I do. But I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling me this David Tennant person. Just call me The Doctor. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, why the heck not? It's easier to do than run away from psycho people. So then, Doctor… what are you going to do to help me anyway?" Amanda asked skeptically.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"You're name, tell me you're name."

"Uh, I'm Amanda."

"Amanda what?"

"Amanda nothing, just Amanda."

"What, you don't have a last name?"

"I do, but you're not supposed to give your full name to strangers. Plus it's not like you're planning on calling me by my entire name are you?"

"Well… no but-"

"Besides one name's are nice. They're short. But mine's isn't as cool as the Doctor. Still, it's mine name." She shrugged to herself. "Okay, then, Amanda. Listen, I'm going to get the T.A.R.D.I.S to lock on to your location and then I'm going to materialize where you are so that I can come help with your conduit thing. Because honestly this whole situation interests me." Amanda shook her head distressed that he was still in character but couldn't help but admire the wonderful actor.

"What? What? Now that's just odd. This doesn't make sense at all." The Doctor said blatantly with a hint of disbelief. "Hmm? What is?" Amanda asked curiously. "Well, according to this…" He stopped talking, no sign of continuing either. "Yeah, according to what?"

"Well, according to this, you don't exist. Wherever you are isn't real. It's not registering life form, or space, or even void. There's nothing. Wait a moment, let me try something out." Nothing could be heard since he put down the phone to go do something. "Doctor? Hey, David!" Amanda tried calling out to him but all she heard was the pressing of buttons and the pulling of levers and some other weird nonsense. Seemingly out of no where a whooshing noise drowned out all sound. It was nothing at first, but the noise seemed to go into her head and stab at her brain. It felt as though her head was being pierced by a million needles. That same whooshing noise that the T.A.R.D.I.S made. Her nose and ears bled. It drove her to madness. She was scraping her scalp with so much force that she even started bleeding there but Amanda couldn't feel it because the noise was all that was there for her. Pulling her, changing her… killing her.

**A/N:** _I rewrote the last part of this, the conversation part, and I don't know if I made it better or worse. I'm working on chapter two right now and I really hope that people enjoy this. It feels like I'm doing the Doctor's character all wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next time._


	2. Through the Void

**A/N: I got four reviews! Yay. Thank you very much, you know who you are you kind people. This is for all who have followed, or added my story. Now then, let's see what happens to our dearly loved Doctor when Amanda comes in. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Wouldn't want to. But traveling with the Doctor would be nice... **

**Chapter Two: Through the Void**

A ringing noise. One as if you were close to an explosion or the last noise you hear of an instrument as it slowly slips away. Then there was the taste of iron. A tangy metallic taste that was repulsive to swallow. Blood filling her mouth from cracks in her lip. It smelled strange. Almost like a damp burning, or even mud. She felt drenched and cold. As if she jumped into a lake at midnight with her clothes on only to stand in the wind under the moonlight. Then there was that slapping. Some one slapping her cheeks. It stung slightly but wasn't harsh.

Words began coming into focus, the ringing being cancelled out by a worried voice. "Look at me! Come on, wake up. Stay with me!" Amanda slowly gathered herself, blinking up at the man. His face was showing genuine concern. When he saw her waking up a smile came to his face. Such a natural grin that made her heart ache. "There she is! Haha. Ah, you had me worried there." Amanda groaned in response to all of the sudden things that she was feeling. Upon trying and failing to sit up she found she was actually laying into the man's arms. Her head was pulled over his lap, and he was grinning down at her. "'Ello there. Good to see you're with us now." She blinked in confusion. "Am I dreaming again?" The man looked at her in amused questioning then lightly shook his head. "Nah, you're in the waking world. No dreaming here. Now, time to fix you up yeah?" She blinked again, not wanting to respond. Although Amanda really did feel like a nap would cure all of her problems. It felt as though her entire brain was asleep yet she was wide awake.

The man, he looked like the Doctor, or David Tennant Amanda thought. The same messy brown hair. Same soft brown eyes, but it couldn't be real because a famous actor like him would never give a girl like Amanda the time of day. "Can you talk? How do you feel? Look at me real quick okay."" He took out a small flashlight from his trench coat pocket. "Follow the light with your eyes." When the Doctor began moving the light around it was all Amanda could do to fallow it with dazed eyes. It made her dizzy. A swirling light lingering back and forth, up and down. He clicked it off, her eyes returned to his face. The Doctor was wearing his tortoise shell glasses again. There was a familiar gentle look of worry covered over with a forced smile. "Well now, It's not every day a girl pops up out of nowhere in my TARDIS in a blinding gold light. That's quite the entrance you made. Looks like it might've hurt you in the process though." His smile was so warm and reassuring. Amanda reached up a weak hand, touching the side of his face. The Doctor was surprised to say the least but didn't move away from it. "Too…" She wheezed. "Too bad this isn't real." There was a sad smile on her face but acceptance in her eyes. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but Amanda suddenly passed out.

Her body shook wildly as if she were having a seizure. Light began emitting from her body. Blinding, beautiful light, purer than snow. The TARDIS made noises of disapproval. "What, what?" The Doctor whipped his head around in confusion. Looking back at her he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He sprung up, putting her head gently on the ground before storming off to the consoles not even a yard away.

What he saw on the screen didn't make any sense. "What?!" He looked back at Amanda. She was glowing, almost like his own regeneration except that wasn't what was going on. Not even close. What Amanda had said before was right and wrong at the same time. She was a conduit, sort of, in a way. But not just that. She was a…

It stopped. Silence. The blaring light shooting out of Amanda was gone, but the readings of the scanners were still going haywire. Her skin was still glowing gold. Light was streaming through her body almost literally like a flashlight. All was calm once more but not normal. The Doctor walked over to her at his own pace, a forlorn look on his face. He stood over her with a furrowed brow. Then by pushing back his trench coat flaps at his sides he bent down in a squat still staring at her silently. She looked peaceful enough. Probably not feeling any pain, thankfully. "Who are you, Amanda nothing?" The Doctor clicked his tongue, lifting up his chin in thought.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Amanda shot up in the bed with a gasp. Her heart pounding wildly from a dream that had left her all to fast. Though she had a feeling that it wasn't a nice one. That aside, she looked around in a manner of uncertain unease. The room was dim. A light in the middle of the ceiling low but still enough to really see. It was small with a single bed and a dresser in the left corner. All of the walls were of the same bland white, like the hospital room. Her mind told her she was back in the hospital, that it was all just a dream and she had passed out after talking to her sister. But her heart disagreed. It whispered to her brain that she was somewhere different. "Oh, that's right… the car crash." Amanda muttered as she looked around the room once more, deciding to believe her brain. Funny thing was, she didn't hear the heart monitor. There on her right was empty space. No machines or anything. It was odd. Perhaps they had removed it since it was unneeded anymore. "You're up, brilliant!" A voice seemingly out of no where startled her.

She gasped in surprise once more when she saw David Tennant standing in the doorway. He wore his blue suit with red pinstripes and red converse. It would appear he took his jacket if off though. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as well as her surprise. "It's a bit dark in here isn't it? Sorry, but do you mind if I turn up the lights?" Amanda nodded quickly. "Is that a yes you do mind, or a no you don't?" He rose an eyebrow at her. "I don't mind." She squeaked out. He turned a circular knob on the wall and suddenly the lights grew brighter. But he still kept them at a decent level so as not to burn her eyes out right after waking up. He sauntered over to her bed, pulling a chair out behind him to sit down. Once seated he leaned forward in his chair with a charming smile. "Good morning Amanda! I'm the Doctor." He frowned and pulled out a pocket watch from his trench coat pocket. A look of revelation came to his face as he stared at it, then back up at her. "Oh, afternoon. But I take it you already know who I am. Or at least you think you do?" A nod of the head was all he got out of her seeing as she was uncharacteristically giddy. "Now then, can you tell me where you are Amanda?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"What for?"

"I… I got into a car accident and have a broken arm and some bruising." Amanda moved her right arm up as if to show him the cast but was alarmed to find the movement easy. Shock suddenly filled her. There was no cast on her arm, no bruising anywhere either. "My arm feels fine! I'm healed. But then how long have I been asleep?"

"A week." The Doctor answered solemnly. Her mouth fell agape. "Wha- I see…" She diverted her eyes to the bed sheets. "Are you alright to answer a few more questions?" He asked. Amanda looked back up at him and nodded. A smile coming to her face out of no where. "Go ahead."

"How old are you, Amanda?"

"I'm twenty. I'm going to be twenty one in five months."

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Uhh well that kind of depends." The Doctor rose another eyebrow at her. "On what exactly?"

"On if my last memory as a dream counts. Or if you want my last memory being awake. Because honestly I'm not sure where one starts and another ends. But I did try to take that nap earlier, so maybe that was when all this nonsense started." She put her hand over her mouth in a fist, covering it as if protecting her words. Just like an action that a child would make. "Well, ah how about just the last thing you remember. Dream or otherwise." Amanda nodded her head. "I remember running into a police box on the corner of the street. I um was calling out for help when the phone rang… Then you picked up." She stared at him with a questioning disbelief. "Something happened and the TARDIS noise was kind of playing in my head. It felt like my brain was going to explode." Amanda bit her lip and shivered involuntary. The man stared at her in a blank silence.

Amanda tilted her head with a meek smile. "Okay, my turn!" He looked at her in questioning. "Now can I ask you a question?" The Doctor nodded a yes and Amanda fidgeted with joy. "Why are you here? I mean, what's David Tennant doing in my hospital room?" Once more there was a short silence. Amanda looked at the Doctor with a strange admiration while he looked at her as if she were a big puzzle with missing pieces. "I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not this David person you keep calling me. I'm the Doctor. And we're not in the hospital, Amanda. We're in my ship. It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S and I travel through time. A week ago I got a call from a girl who needed my help. But when I tried to get a lock on her I found that she didn't exist. There was nothing. No date, or name, or anything really. At first I assumed it was some kind of ghost interface… or maybe even my T.A.R.D.I.S was playing a prank on me. Sorry old girl." He said the last part practically to the room. The Doctor looked back to her with focused eyes. "That's honestly more believable then being called by someone who completely does not exist. Then, I tried a different approach to link a connection through the phone line. But something went wrong. The polarity signal was reversed and so instead of my traveling to your location… you traveled to mine." Amanda just stared at him in apprehension. How is one supposed to respond to something like that anyway?

The Doctor looked at her oddly as she laughed. "What? What's so funny?" He asked her. Amanda looked at him with a grin but he could see the fear in her eyes. "This!" She gestured to everything. "I mean here I am, talking to The Doctor. There's only three possible ways to explain this whole thing." He leaned back in his chair with a straight face. "Do tell."

"Well, one I'm dreaming of course. But that's unlikely because my dreams are never this vivid or exciting. Two, I'm dead and this is my "heaven" if you will. Which is odd, sort of. I thought I would rather want to end up in the Naruto universe or something… Three, someone is playing an elaborate hoax on me where I get to meet someone that I really wanted to. But because David Tennant, I assume, is a busy person I doubt he would take time out of his day to come visit a hospital patient. Even if they're a fan. Now going through all of these, I'm going to say that it's number two. I'm dead."

"All of those are very interesting theories and all but none of them work." The Doctor leaned forward once more. "You see, if you were dreaming then pain would wake you up. You still feel pain though don't you? Right now, because of your old injuries. Or at least soreness anyway. Also, dead people don't have heartbeats." He nodded to her chest. Amanda instinctively felt for a heartbeat, her mind bubbling with thought as she felt the pulse. "And lastly, there's only one me." He grinned. "The one and only Doctor." His eyes brimmed with pride at the fact, hiding away the guilt he felt at the same time.

Amanda reached out a hesitant hand. She hesitated, mere centimeters from connecting with his face. Her hand twitched but she fully pushed forward and touched his cheek. She pulled her hand back as if it burned. There was a distressed look on her face. "You're real." Amanda smiled but it was mixed with her troubled look. She laid her head on her knees and began crying. "Oh god, you're real…"

"What, we're you hoping that I wasn't?" Her head immediately shot up to look at him. "Of course not, but! I… It was a fact." She mumbled incoherently. "How did I get here Doctor?" Amanda stared at him with confused eyes. It was like she was still struggling to except it all. He frowned. But in order to give her a little bit of consolation, he took her hands in his. Amanda's heart started pounding quicker as a tinge of red reached her cheeks. "Listen to me Amanda. There's something wrong with you. Something happened that shouldn't have. You're body somehow changed on an atomic scale. Everything about you, you're entire being is slowly being converted into a mass energy source. Amanda, you're a living, breathing rift in time." His eyes wavered on hers, searching for a response.

"But how is that even possible? I mean, a person can't become a rift in time. It's a thing!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yeah, and a person who doesn't exist can't somehow wind up in my TARDIS either. But it happened. I don't think I could even begin to understand how or why this happened to you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Amanda always used to love those words. Those wonderfully kind, understanding, humane words. But she knew what came with them and it broke her heart. "but I don't know how to fix it. Where you came from, you're home, you won't be able to return to it. Because, it doesn't exist."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"I'm sorry." Amanda apologized into her cup of tea. The Doctor looked up from his what-cha-ma-kall-it, pile of technological nonsense, peering over his glasses. "What for?" He had paused with a small wire cable held in one hand in front of him while he held the sonic screwdriver over it. There was a strange blue rock attached to the end of it. It looked beautiful, as if the inside was a liquid that the outer rock protected. She stared at it, then the ripples in the cup. It was getting cold the longer she refused to drink. The Doctor even tried to get her to eat since she hadn't had proper food for a week. Also, turns out he healed her wounds with an advanced alien medical machine that had too complicated a name for her to remember on one go.

"For everything." Amanda sighed, placing the cup down and closing her eyes. The time lord waited for her to go into detail, but it appeared as though she didn't know where to go next with her words. He put down his cable, pulling off his glasses to look at her. A grin came to his face to reassure her. "Don't be ridiculous. You've nothing to be sorry for. And don't you ever think otherwise. This happened because it just did. It's no one's fault. It just…happened." Amanda couldn't help but return a soft smile. In truth she was a little reassured. Everything always seems fine with him around. His aura was calming. The eye of the storm where you can feel at peace staring at the chaos. "Thanks… Say do you have any bananas in here." She glanced around the kitchen then back at him. He was a little surprised by the question at first but pointed at the fridge with his screwdriver. "Of course I do. Right in there, bottom drawer on your left. You like bananas?"

"Love 'em." Amanda grinned and got up to go get one. She wasn't so much surprised as she was awed to find the entire bottom left drawer was filled with bananas, except for one apple. "You really like bananas, huh Doctor?" Quickly grabbing just one, she headed back to her seat. "Love 'em." He imitated her earlier words. "Who doesn't love bananas. Bananas are wonderful. All that potassium… and banana. They're just great." She nodded her head, peeling it open. When she took her first bite she was surprised to find that she was actually pretty hungry.

It was gone quickly. Even though her stomach still felt empty Amanda didn't feel like eating anymore. That was certainly a sign of her problems getting to her. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He questioned, still playing with that weird cable, other strange knacks and wires scattered on the table. "What's going to happen to me now? Honestly." The Doctor glanced at her for a second, their eyes meeting but he quickly returned to working. "I don't know. The rift activity has stopped within you, but it isn't gone. Think of it kind of like the sun. The sun is always giving off heat rays right? It's one big ball of energy, turning in itself, but it's contained. Then, occasionally without warning it gives off solar flares. Shooting out its energy. That's kind of like what your body is doing with the rift energy. I can't predict when it will happen to you next or even if it will be stronger, or weaker, or never even happen again. But it's there. All that energy trapped inside of you."

Amanda watched him work. His hands skillfully tweaking and fixing the device in his hands as if he were sculpting something with an image in his head already. "I see. But Doctor, I meant what's going to happen now? Are you going to drop me off on Earth? Or…what?" She didn't feel like mentioning the other option. Then she would seem desperate. But that's what it felt like to her. In reality, she was as desperate as they come. The Doctor was the only person in this entire universe that she really knew. There were the other companions, yes but it's not like she could stay with them. But the Doctor, he can help anyone. Maybe even her.

This time the Doctor put down his work once more. His eyes were calmly looking at her. "I'm not sure. Your energy may spike again, it may not. Last time it did, none of the energy was connecting to anything. Nothing was taken, or got through. But that might change as your body changes. Everything about you is unpredictable… Tell me, Amanda, what would you like to do?" The question caught her off guard. "I… well is it okay to say that I want to stay? On the TARDIS I mean. I wouldn't know what to do on Earth, Doctor. Plus what if it happens again and just like in my world they want to test on me?" She shook her head at the thought. "I can't deal with that. Where better a place for an impossible nobody than here with you?" Her eyes pleaded with him. There was no way she could handle life on her own in this world. At least, she didn't want to. Back on Earth she would probably have to stay with Torchwood. She would be a threat, like the rift there, and locked away in one of those dirty cells. The thought irked her.

"Amanda," The Doctor paused, taking in a deep breath. He was about to say something. Give an answer. But alarms began blaring, a red light flashing and cutting off any train of thought he was about to finish.

They both stood up quickly from their chair. "What is it?" Amanda asked, looking around just as the Doctor was. "The alarm. Something has gotten inside the Tardis." He looked down at Amanda, brow furrowed with a familiar frown that showed off his teeth. "An intruder got into the TARDIS. And not a nice one."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Everything was thrown into chaos as soon as that alarm went off. It only made things worse as they ran to the console room. There was just as much confusion rushing about in their minds as there was adrenaline pumping through their veins. Good thing the TARDIS was kind enough to make the journey easy but that was only the beginning. The easy part of getting to the control room was over. The Doctor sprinted off to his consoles, leaving Amanda in the dust. She was glad she had enough energy for the early part of the run from the kitchen. Because the moment she lost site of the Doctor she would be lost.

She bent over in exhaustion, panting heavily at the Doctor's side. He looked completely unfazed but he did seem a bit panicked. Which was never good. If the Doctor worries, you should worry. "How did they get in the TARDIS? I thought its defenses were impenetrable." She heaved herself up, still breathing hard. The Doctor meticulously worked, preoccupied in the frenzy of all the levers and buttons. "No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, pounding some keys. "They ate some of the defense systems. The entire thing is in shambles! Wait a moment, I'm going to try to bring up a scan of the intruders." Amanda felt useless as he ran around the circular control panel in the middle of the room. She clenched and unclenched her hands, biting her lip nervously. "Amanda! You see that blue lever right there? The one next to that swirly thing." He wagged his finger at what he was talking about. She looked at, touching it. "This one?"

"Pull it." She did. The red light stopped along with that annoying alarm. "Ah, much better. Now I can think a little more." There was a gleam in his eye as he returned to working.

Amanda felt glad to help but wished there was more she could do. She made her way over to him, staring at his lightning fast fingers tapping away at a keyboard. He looked focused. The good old Doctor.

"That's not good." He muttered to himself. "What?" Amanda asked curiously trying to peer over his shoulder to see whatever he was working on. The top of her head reached up to his nose and though she stared at the area in front of him, she didn't quite know what exactly to be looking at. "The defenses have been chewed through."

"Like an expert hacker you mean?

"No, I mean literally, chewed through. This creature whatever it is ate the defense systems."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the TARDIS wasn't able to shake them off. The system that kept out unwanted things has been destroyed. This thing knows what it's doing." He commented dryly. Amanda took a step back. "So what now? Do you go and repair I-IT!" Amanda yelped and swatted her right arm. "Ow, stupid bug." The Doctor looked at her curiously. "Let me see your arm." He held out his hand. "It's nothing, just a bug." She tried to push it away but he determinedly motioned for her to do as he asked. The time lord waved the sonic screwdriver over her arm, taking a reading of it. His eyes scanned over the thin metal object. Which made Amanda questioned how he even read results on that thing. A question for later though.

The Doctor's frown grew. He intensely stared into her brown eyes. "We need to hurry and fix the defense system." His voice was calm but there was a small hint of the worry boiling beneath. Amanda was about to ask what was wrong but decided against it. She nodded her head, scratching the place on her arm that had been bit. "Okay, lead the way." A smile grew on her face. The Doctor returned it. "Allons-y!" He clapped his hands in hers and they took off running. Amanda could only hope not to lose grip of his hand in hers.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"H-how far… is this… thing… exactly?" Amanda asked through many intakes of breath. They had been running for about six minutes and she was only falling more and more behind. The Doctor looked a little tired but at the same time one hundred times better than her. '_Ugh I'm so out of shape!'_ "Only a little further!" He called back, turning a corner for the fifth time. Amanda pushed herself to go a little faster and trailed ten feet behind him at a slower pace caused by exertion. They passed through a door much like the automatic ones at a store. Except this one was colored like all of the walls in the entire TARDIS. And it was thicker too.

The Doctor came to a halt as they approached a dead end room full of all sorts of strange machines. There were devices that looked like stereos. Some looked like kitchen appliances. On the left wall was what looked like half of the TARDIS' middle column from the control room stuck in the wall. It had a strange green glow around it, or maybe that was Amanda's imagination. "That's weird, normally we have to go down the stairs before getting here." He shrugged. "Oh well! No time to lose." He clapped his hands together, running over to the right wall. Amanda slumped down with her back on the wall next to the door. She was exhausted. So much running was unusual for her. "Is there anything I can do?" Amanda questioned while staring at his back. She realized that she wouldn't be much use in this situation, but it was worth a shot. "Do you know how to connect a tugersome cupilator with a baratox wire frigment?"

"Uhh…no…"

He smiled back at her. "Then best not." He was being slightly rude she realized. Or at least what other people would think as rude. His honesty didn't seem mean though, not really. "Ow!" She swatted her neck and arm. "Stupid buggers." The Doctor glanced back at her. "You're not going to ask what I'm doing, or why we're down here? Or even what those creatures are?"

"Huh? Well no… better to let you get to work right away and do your thing. Time you waste on answering questions could be better spend solving the problem right? I can ask you what, why, and how later."

"Never heard that one before. Nice change. Do you want to know what's going on?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You sure?" Amanda looked at him in wonder. "Positive." A spark flew from the cables he was gripping as he soniced them. "When you came to this universe you passed through a void. In that void was a creature called the Yokalax." Another spark flew barely missing the Doctor's face. "They're like mosquitoes, except tinier, and they don't suck blood. They eat energy. When you passed through that void, you left a trail of energy behind. And not just any kind of energy either. Rift energy. It's like a delicacy to them and it doesn't help that they were depraved of food for so long either. They fallowed that trail, came into the TARDIS when you did." He shot up from his spot only to run over to the other side and pull of a panel, repeating the sparks and sonic light. "Except the TARDIS couldn't detect them because of all that energy you were giving off. It kind of gave her a tummy ache, my poor girl. Of course, they only came here on a fading trail. I'm sure that doorway closed super fast, but some got through. I don't know why, but," Sparks flew again, he let out a yelp as his hand got burnt but continued. "they portal didn't lead them to you. It took them here instead. They ate the defense mechanism. I can't tell if that's dumb luck or if they're cunning. Wouldn't the prior be frightening?" He yanked a wire out of it's place. "But why couldn't the TARDIS detect them till now?" Amanda questioned with a good point.

"Because they weren't giving off any energy then. They stayed down here, eating at the TARDIS' energy until they had enough strength, and well sort of multiplied. Well not multiplied, but had offspring. Those bites you keep feeling are because they're eating your energy. You're a buffet to them." Amanda gaped. "How rude!" He smiled at her and yanked one more wire. The lights dimmed a second but grew overwhelming bright in even less time. Then they kind of shorted, bursting with sparks flying from the ceiling. Amanda covered her head instinctively. "Oh no! No, no!" The Doctor sprung up running over to the middle wall to one of the machines that looked like an old recording system. "Come on, come on!" Amanda quickly got up as well and joined him at his side. "What went wrong?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, looking wide eyed and distressed. His eyes landed on a concerned Amanda. "The Yokalax ate the main surge that runs through this chamber. We can't turn on the defense mechanism. It would take hours to repair and we don't have that kind of time. If they remain out of hand then they'll continue to feast on the TARDIS and us…Losing too much energy, well you know, it's like a light going out." He stared at her intently upon saying those words. She realized he meant that they would be eaten of all of their energy until they died.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"There has to be another way, Doctor! There's always another way. Isn't there some kind of back up system? Or another defense mechanism?" The Doctor paced in the room, walking back and forth. He ran his hand over his mouth and chin, and then through his hair in a nervous pattern. "No, this room is impossible to get to unless the TARDIS allows you to find it. Whereas the Yokalax got her by rift portal, thing. There was never a need for a second one." He said in an airy tone as if it were his mouth talking but not his brain. Amanda swatted at her arm, cheek, elbow. "Argh damn…stupid… Well, is there an escape pod or something we can trap them in and shoot them out of? Or maybe you have some kind of alien bug vacuum." Amanda said sarcastically, joking with the last suggestion to lighten the mood, but was suddenly caught off guard by the bear hug she was taken in.

"Ah, Amanda, you are brilliant!" He pushed her back quickly, still holding her shoulders as she blinked at him in shock. "All we need to do is concentrate all of the TARDIS' energy into the Dark Room. They'll fallow it like moths to a flame. Then, shhooop!" He shot his hand up. "The Dark Room will suck them into the vortex, back into dark space." A grin spread across his face. Amanda returned it. "That easy, really?" He shook his head in a yes no manner. "Pretty much, let's just hope nothing goes wrong."

"You wouldn't happen to have wood lying around would you?" The Doctor rose an eyebrow at Amanda. "Wood? What for?" She grinned coyly. "So we don't jinx ourselves."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

The bites were getting worse. There was never physical evidence, but Amanda could feel it. Her energy slowly draining as the bites became more frequent and greater in number. Of course, she did her best to hide the exhaustion. She wanted to be helpful to the Doctor. Who doesn't right? Even if it was just holding things for him or pulling a lever. Truthfully she wasn't really scared by the Yokalax. They stole energy, but it was a slow tedious process with just a few of them. Plus, the plan they were setting in motion was an easy one. Or at least it was easier than stopping a dalek army. There was a less deadly feeling about these creatures, she thought. As if they really couldn't do harm. Which made her think…

"Doctor, are you even getting bit?" He took a large plug from under the control room and began tugging it to the console. "No, the Yokalax can't eat a Time Lord's energy. It kills them instantly. They learned that the hard way over many centuries until finally they just evolved. But they can eat the TARDIS energy, almost like bees feeding off of nectar. And humans too. They tend to eat human energy. That tingle you sometimes get on your body, that's them eating your energy. Normally it's only one or two because mortal energy is so weak they don't survive for long. But if they're a storm like one on this ship than they can devour an entire village." Amanda began feeling uneasy about the creatures now that she was learning more. "Right… umm that Dark Room, is it like a doorway to the void or something?"

"Couldn't tell you exactly. That room has been there since the beginning and I've never had to use it. I don't know how it works exactly, but anything that goes in that room doesn't come out. That I'm sure of." The Doctor plugged in the third and final wire he brought up from below the plated floors of the engine room. A noise emitted from the TARDIS much like a hum. The Doctor pulled down his suit top. "There, that should do it. Now, to convert all the power…" He pressed some buttons with such precision it looked like he knew what each of them did.

On the screen was what looked like a box and whisker plot. Two boxes on each side of the screen, connected by a line running right through the middle. The left box was green but was being drained to the other side. It turned white while the right white box grew green. A red light began flashing above the monitor. The lights in the room dimmed. The Doctor frowned and pushed away from the monitor. Amanda looked at him in solicitude. "Doctor?"

"The Yokalax have grown in number. They're over a million now. I can't convert all of the TARDIS' energy because it will kill her but there isn't enough to draw all of them in. Especially since her energy isn't exactly one of their favorites, they're not caring too much about the power source in the Dark Room." He wore a look on his face as if he were facing another impossible decision. Or he was giving up.

Amanda tugged on his sleeve. "We'll think of something Doctor. There's always a chance." The Doctor saw unwavering hope in her eyes. Endless hope and belief, in… in him. It made him give her a light smile. "Maybe."

"We could emit some kind of sound wave. Bugs are sensitive to those kind of things aren't they. We could- ow!" Amanda cringed in pain. She held her neck as if that would soothe it. The Doctor's eyes widened in worry. This wasn't one of those small bites anymore. "Amanda!" She let go, her hand shaky but hid it behind her back. "Well, can we try that wave thing?" The Doctor looked past her calm smile to find there was a strange glaze in her eyes. Her energy was being drained. "Why didn't you tell me the bites were getting worse?" He asked her, ignoring the earlier question. "Because we have more important things to deal with. We get rid of the bugs, the bites stop. That's the solution. So would that sonic wave idea work? Or do I need to come up with something with a little more Oomph?"

The Doctor's face slowly broke into a grin. "You are brilliant, you know that don't you?" She shook her head modestly. "Let's get to work, Doctor!" He nodded. "Okay, listen you stay right here while I go get something from the junk closet. I need to get started on that sonic device of yours. Remember, right here." He pointed to the ground we were standing on with a stern look. Amanda nodded her head knowingly. "Hurry up."

As soon as he was gone Amanda slumped to the floor, the blood draining from her face as sweat rolled down her neck. She felt like crap. Like she just stood up for a week trying to finish a report. "Great." Her brain was throbbing. Not to mention the painful bites happening all over her body.

Amanda had to take a moment to realize the pain had stopped. Her head felt clear for some reason. There was a gentle humming in her head. It felt like the loving embrace of a mother as she held you as a baby and you could feel the vibrations of her voice as she sang to you. It pulled her up on her feet. A nudging in the back of her mind made her walk forward, one foot slowly in front of the other. She walked into one of the TARDIS' hallways, almost knowing exactly where she was going and not at the same time. Her feet carried her, the humming calming her heart.

The door in front of her, the one that she had stopped at with certainty had a glass window in the door. Inside of it was darkness. She could see nothing, no end to it. Without words, or thought she almost knew exactly why she was there. Amanda shook her head in fright, frowning as she stepped away from the door. The humming returned to her head, consoling her. It reminded her of fingers combing through her hair, a voice whispering, "It'll be okay. It'll be alright." Amanda bit her lip, taking a slow step to the door. Her hand shaking as she reached for the handle. The feeling of reassurance coursed through her still. And with one more breath, Amanda walked inside the Dark Room.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

All of the objects the Doctor was carrying dropped to the floor the moment he found Amanda wasn't where he had told her to stay, where she had agreed to stay. He took off running immediately, feeling in his gut that she was in danger. Running down endless hallways he fallowed his instincts, just going anywhere hoping it would lead to her. Hoping she wasn't dying, or doing something stupid.

He ran past one door but a cold feeling washed over him. The Doctor stopped, turning slowly on his heel to approach the door behind him. It was a door with a glass window to see through. His brow furrowed again as panic washed over him. There inside, was Amanda standing in the middle of the darkness. She was the only thing visible in that dark world. As if she were unbelonging there and therefore couldn't be held in by the shadows. He tried opening the door, shaking the handle but it wouldn't budge. He pounded on the glass, calling out her name. Amanda turned to look at him, a little shocked that he was there. When she saw the worried face he wore her heart ached. "Get out of there! If you don't, then you'll never be able to escape!" His words came through the door muffled but audible, just barely. "I can't Doctor." She yelled back at him.

"Don't be stupid, get out of there now!" Amanda shook her head. "If I can just… If I can just somehow activate it, my rift energy, then the Yokalax will come. You said it yourself, I'm a buffet."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! Amanda, please get out now. We're going to make the sonic wave device, remember? That's a brilliant plan, brilliant. And you don't have to die!" The Doctor saw a smile on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you Doctor. I'm glad I got to meet you, even if I will never see my family again." The Doctor looked at her wide eyed, fist still pressed against the glass.

Light erupted from her body. Her limbs extended out, and the thought of Rose after she looked into the time vortex came to his mind. The resemblance was uncanny. Except he couldn't stop what was happening to Amanda. He couldn't take in that energy all because one lousy door was in his way. He panicked, taking out his screwdriver and turning it off and on as he tried to find the right setting. It wouldn't work, the door was deadlocked. The Doctor then realized, the TARDIS was the one responsible. She brought Amanda here, and locked the door.

The glass window in the door rolled down, like a car window. A buzzing noise filled his ears and he turned to find the swarm of Yokalax whizzing down the hallway. Fear filled his hearts. "Why? Why are you doing this?! She doesn't have to do this. Can't you see, Amanda doesn't have to die!" The Doctor shouted at his TARDIS. The Yokalax were already storming through the small window in the door, flying towards the glowing woman. All of the Yokalax going in that small little window, it was like watching a shimmering black cloth dance in the air. He could only watch in horror as the end of the line flew inside. The window closed quickly. The Doctor looked inside, Amanda had stopped bursting with energy, but again her skin was still glowing. Her dark brown hair strangely looking more like a honey color while her brown eyes appeared amber. The swarm of Yokolax surrounded her, and the light was gone.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

_**A/N: Now wouldn't that suck if I left you hanging?**_

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

The Doctor had slumped against the door in defeat. There went another person that he couldn't save. One more woman who had disobeyed him all because they wanted to do what was best. But it wasn't better at all. He remained in that hallway for who knows how long? Then, lifting his head up he leaned it against the door, staring up at the ceiling.

The door opened suddenly without warning. The Doctor fell back with a thud, astonished. Amanda stood over him with a tired smile on her face. "Hey Doctor. Sorry, I worried you. But you know what? I'm really hungry. Want to go get some bananas?" He stared at her with his mouth agape a few moments. Then he shot up from the floor in mirth. "Eep!" Amanda was pulled into a bear hug by the scrawny man. He couldn't stop grinning at her as he pulled away. "Amanda, the girl that never was. Did I tell you you're brilliant?"

**A/****N: Okay, I admit it. I made up some words in there. Like those technological terms... yeah. What? I'm just using my imagination! I wouldn't even know where to look for big scienc-tifficy words like that in the first place. Besides, they sounded cool didn't they? Sort of... Oh well, there's never any pleasing huh? By the way, I made up the Yokalax. Not bad if I say so myself. Sorry if anyone was offended. Don't know why you would be but sorry**

**Also, don't expect another chapter for a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed this since I wrote it instead of doing my home work Hahaha... aha..ha... damn.**


	3. Smith and Jones and Smith

**A/N: Eight reviews? Astounding! … eh not going to say that word again. But it is awesome. Also, thanks to absolutely anyone and everyone who have given this story a chance even those who don't review. You guys are cool too. Anyway, I'm going to start getting into some episodes now. Give me some feedback, tell me how I do, if you want more episode chapters. Or say nothing and let me write whatever my brain comes up with. (I warn you though that most of won't be that great haha)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Doctor who. Right Doctor?**

**Doctor: What? Who are you? *looks around* Wasn't I just on the TARDIS a moment ago?**

**Me: Yup, that's right, I don't own it *grins***

**Doctor: *looks confused***

**Chapter Three: Smith and Jones and Smith**

The Doctor couldn't describe the relief he had felt the moment Amanda opened that door. She looked worn out and tired, but good. Good in the sense that she was alive with a smile on her face. At the moment, his exultation outweighed the curiosity. How had she survived a swarm of Yokalax? How was she able to escape the Dark Room? But of course he couldn't ask her these things. Not in her condition. Instead, he half led, half tugged Amanda back to the kitchen to get her some food. Even though it looked like she needed sleep much more.

"I will never understand how you can navigate your way through this place." Amanda muttered to his back. He laughed good naturedly. "It's not that bad after 900 years. It got easier after the three hundredth. Still can't find the hover bumper car room though. Shame, I liked that room. It's really fun." She laughed in reply. "I'm sure it'll pop up." A smile came to his face as he looked back at her, looking down at the floor smiling gently.

The kitchen looked normal. Nothing had changed whatsoever. Even the pile of junk was still on the table. His eye gleamed as he caught sight of the stone. Amanda simply walked over to the fridge, pulling the door open to feel a light breeze of cool air against her face. She almost wanted to stick her head inside to cool off, but refrained from doing so. Ignoring the feeling of exhaustion, she took out a bottle water. Looking back at the Doctor, he was leaning over by the table with something in his hand as he stared down at it. Amanda took a drink of the water, relishing in the refreshing feeling that came across her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Are you okay Doctor?" His head snapped back to her, the awkward seriousness leaving him. "Yeah, perfectly fine. Great actually. Ah… Amanda,"

Her head lifted at him in questing. "Yeah?" The Doctor walked over to her, holding out his hand, the one with the stone in it.

It was beautiful. The stone was shaped like a round edged triangle, flat still with volume but it only covered the middle of his palm. There was a white, clear crystal casing encompassing what appeared to be some kind of blue liquid in the middle. Clear air bubbles moved around within it much like a water dance. A thin black cable was embedded to the top of the triangle, stretching out like a string on a necklace. Except the end two wires weren't connected. Amanda stared at it, eyes twinkling. "It's so beautiful." He nodded. "It is." She looked at him in awe. "What is it?" He took her hand awkwardly and placed it there, letting his hands slip into his pockets. Then he sniffed. "It's a special kind of stone called Adomine, from a planet called Sarox in the Horse Head Nebula. On their world, all of the water on their planet catches the rays of the sunlight, trapping them within. The "Sea of Light." They call it. Real beautiful. There's a mineral there in the soil that preserves the liquid essence of the two. It gets compressed in the ground for about a million years than comes out as this." He nodded towards the stone. "Except it's actually quite rare. The people there cherish these stones much like a human Christian cherishes the cross. There's lots of religious myths built around these stones. The Sarox are good people, nice planet, great agriculture. They gave this stone to me after I… helped them with something. But listen, this stone has a special ability. It can register a special kind of energy." Amanda looked back down at the stone, catching on to the what the Doctor was getting at. "Really? But how? That's…"

"We might not be able to predict when the next attack happens but at least we'll get a little warning in advance. When the blue liquid inside turns green, that means energy is leaking through but not a whole lot. But when it turns red, well then that's when the blinding light happens. So now, maybe we could just get you somewhere safe to… well you know."

Amanda didn't know what to say. So that's what he was working on earlier at the table. While she was fretting and wallowing in her own despair, he was still trying to help in any way he could. It made her heart lurch. She swallowed over a lump in her throat. "Thank you Doctor." Three simple words that couldn't possibly be filled with all of the gratitude she wanted to convey. She grinned and pulled either ends of the string to the back of her neck. At first she began to tie the rough cable, but found it was rather difficult. "Oh!" The Doctor moved forward, turning her around. "It's a special kind of wire. This way it won't fall off. You have to put it on with the sonic screwdriver." Amanda lifted up her ponytail hair to make it easier on the Doctor. He took out the handy tool, and beeped it at the black string. It connected together like how a zipper does, except there were no marks to display that it had ever been disconnected.

A smile was on his face as she turned around with a goofy grin. "This is amazing! Thank you." There was a faint blush on his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly into his hand, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yup. There you have it." Amanda looked at him a moment, noticing this was one of those awkward moments for him. She skipped back over to the fridge. "So Doctor, how about some banana smoothies?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" He said, his impish mood returning. "You want to know where smoothies came from? It's an interesting story… I really shouldn't have let that French man out of my sight…"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Amanda rubbed her eyes sleepily as she strolled into the console room. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Looking around, the Doctor was staring at the monitors again. It was like he was glued to the blasted things. After they're, what was it, dinner? Amanda had went to bed going into the first room she could stumble into. Now awake, for the most part, she trudged over to the Doctor with curiosity and a bit of disbelief still at her own situation.

"Do Time Lords ever need to sleep?" Amanda questioned a little playfully, tone filled with true curiosity. The Doctor immediately stopped typing to look at her. There was a shock, like he had been slapped. "I never told you I'm a Time lord…" Amanda's eyes widened in realization. She felt like slapping her forehead with her palm but stopped herself from doing so. "Well… I um figured that… the only people who have a TARDIS are Time lords so… that's what you must be…" Panic streamed through her. Great, now she would either have to lie to him or tell him the truth. Neither of which she wanted to do. "You know about Time Lords? Actually now that I think about it, you knew the name of the TARDIS before I even told you." Amanda shrunk back, nodding her head, forcing her brain to come up with something. Anything. "Yeah, while I was having that attack, the one when I ended up here, I kind of saw things of this universe." She felt a surge of confidence as the idea spewed out her mouth and spawned in her mind. "It was kind of weird… images and words just started coming into my mind and then they stopped." She held her hands under her mouth shyly with a blush from the intense attention she was getting. Stares of confusion from the Doctor were unsettling. He seemed to acknowledge her answer, giving it a nod. "What else did you see?" He turned to face her, apparently taking his full attention. Amanda wished that his attention would return to the screens again. "There were… lots of creatures… weird looking creatures. I can remember some of their names and what they look like, but not all of them." Of course the Doctor was about to press, but for once Amanda was grateful that random beeping pulled the Doctor's attention back to something more practical.

Amanda came to the Doctor's side, mind still racing on the questions left unasked, the things that she refused to ever tell him. "What's going on?" She asked, staring at all the symbols that made no sense. "You were asleep for two whole days." He said casually. Amanda was alarmed to hear this but just felt grateful it wasn't a weak. "Yesterday, I started getting some weird readings from Earth. Which reminds me, you're from Earth too aren't you? I mean, you're human." She shrunk into herself again, dreading that he finally started asking these questions. "Does that mean you're from a parallel universe?" In response, she mumbled incoherently into her jacket sleeve. "What?" She looked him in the eyes, but then quickly looked away, not being able to handle that curious look he was giving her. "I wouldn't exactly call it that." She mumbled a little louder, the Doctor heard her this time but barely. He stared at her a moment. She was looking at the floor with sad eyes. As if she were questioning existence itself. Shaking off the subject for now, he let her drop the conversation.

"I've been getting some readings on Earth. Seems as though there are plasma coils being activated. They started yesterday, still going too. Looks like they're source," He typed away, "is the Royal Hope Hospital in London." Amanda's eyes widened in shock once more except this time because of the familiar name. "And you know what?" The Doctor looked at her with an eager glint. "The signal keeps building up. What's say you, Amanda? Want to do some investigating?" He grinned. She was still reeling at the realization. So, she really was in the Doctor Who universe. Amanda was going to go through the episodes. All of the danger that lay ahead threatened to push it's way into her mind, but she tried to push it away. Amanda looked at the Doctor with just as much eagerness. The only way she knew how to escape driving herself mad with thoughts. "Yeah, let's do it!" The thoughts were still there. Only a weak door in her mind holding them back. It only made her think of how dream like this situation was. And one day, she'd have to wake up.

"Right then, to Royal Hope Hospital, London!" He shouted happily as he threw the TARDIS into the time vortex, the entire room shaking. Just like how Amanda pictured her life was like.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"Oh Doctor, why me?" Amanda ran nervous fingers over her necklace. Tracing the wire then rubbing the stone between her index and thumb to soothe her racing heart. She was dressed in black jeans and a blue T-shirt, but more importantly she was wearing a lab coat. The Doctor had given her the job of infiltrating the Hospital by going undercover as a lab student. Which of course she didn't understand. He was the smart one. He could pull it off way better than her! But no, he said he wanted to try being "a patient at a hospital". Amanda knew he knew what he was doing and that everything turns out fine. But if he has a completely compatible human, why not use her? That way no one has to find out he's an alien, just in case.

A man approached her at the service desk. He wore a blue suit, nothing fancy really. There were grey hairs on his balding head. Wrinkles formed on his face, mainly at the corners of his eyes and on his forehead. "Hello there, am I to assume you're one of the medical students?" Amanda looked at him anxiously. "Uh… yes Sir. That would be me." She gave him a forced smile. The man looked around the room, then back at her. "I don't see any of the others. I guess we're early." He smiled in good nature. This put Amanda at ease a little bit. "Yup, indeed."

"So, what made you want to become a doctor?" Then, the nervousness was back again. "I uh… I just want to help people really. I want to do something that makes a difference." He nodded at her answer knowingly. "I've heard that answer many times in my life. And I can relate. What was your name again?"

"Oh! I'm Amanda Smith." She held out her hand for him to shake. Earlier in the day when they had first arrived at the hospital, Amanda had panicked with her last name and ended up having it turn into that on the psychic paper when she showed it to the woman behind the desk. She felt embarrassed that in a moment of worry she stole the Doctor's fake last name, but it was too late. The person admitting her to this trial had already seen the paper and notified the others. The man shook her hand. Even then, the Doctor shouldn't have gave her this job in the first place! "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith. Hmm, that's odd I have a patient who came in yesterday named Smith as well. What a coincidence." He smiled playfully. Amanda let out a low nervous laugh. "Small world." '_Too small'_

In what took about ten minutes, all of the medical students gathered in the lobby. That made eight of them total. Seven students, one Hospital Director, and a fraud. Perfect. Beginning the trek to the woman's ward as Mr. Stoker had previously addressed, Amanda couldn't help but glance back at Martha. An indescribable overwhelming feeling gnawed at her chest. The same kind that she found herself having around the Doctor. It wasn't a bad feeling. But nor was it a good one.

The group had made their way to their destination rather quickly. Mr. Stoker being the only one making conversation the entire way there. He rambled on about healthcare or some other nonsense that Amanda didn't pay attention too. She was much more preoccupied with the alien threat looming over them all. Of course, they didn't know that.

Contrary to what Amanda had imagined, they didn't approach the old alien woman first. In the show, the scene was just cut to that. But actually living it, there was always the minor details. They surrounded a bed with a young girl in it, about eleven years old. "Hello Mariane, how are you feeling?" The young girl smiled up at him. "I'm fine. They say I can go home in two more days. Is it true Doctor?"

"Yes, it's true my dear. Your fever should be almost completely gone by then." The smile grew on her face. Mr. Stoker turned his upper body to face us. "Mariane Carter was admitted to the hospital two days ago with a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Now, one would suspect with all of our medical advances that we'd have a better cure of the fever. But really, we're still using much of the same methods that we did centuries ago." The older man thanked the young girl before saying good bye and walking off with the rest of the group trailing behind him.

Amanda stayed behind, hanging around by the young girl's bed. The group had moved on to a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She could see the old woman, who's name eluded her mind you, resting in her bed looking sickingly innocent. A shiver went up her spine. Then she remembered, Mr. Stoker, that guy showing them around was the one that she killed. The thought spun in her head. _What if I could save them?_

"Are you another Doctor Miss?" Mariane drew Amanda's attention back down to her. Big green eyes stared at her in curiosity, black hair fringes messily covering her face. Amanda smiled weakly. "No, but I have a friend who's one. He's in this hospital right now, working… Mariane, that's your name right?" The little girl nodded her head, or rather bobbed it. "That's a very pretty name. I'm Amanda…"

"That's a pretty name too."

"Thanks. Say, Mariane, why aren't you in the children's ward?"

"Because Mom said that I'm big enough to be up here. She didn't want me around the other sick children." She shrugged her shoulders sadly. Amanda tilted her head at the girl, feeling a slight sense of normality until it occurred to her this girl would be stuck on the moon in a little while. Her heart sunk. "I see. Well, you're a very brave girl Mariane. Keep it up okay?" Amanda held out her hand for the young girl to shake. At first she looked at it hesitantly, but then put her tiny hand in Amanda's bigger one. "Yeah, and tell your Doctor friend I say hi!" She nodded solemnly. "I will."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Shivers. She kept on getting the shivers. Those motorcycle heads were creepy. After Amanda had gotten called over by Mr. Stoker she felt like a middle schooler caught talking with a friend. They left the woman's ward and Amanda couldn't help but glance back at the old woman. Was that hunger in her eyes? She couldn't help thinking. In the mean time, Mr. Stoker rambled on, something about salt.

A sudden relief spilled over her when they finally walked up to the Doctor. He looked different with those striped pajamas on. Almost painfully domestic really. It didn't suite him, but she had to admit he did look kind of cute. The Doctor glanced at Amanda, a small gleam in his eye but his attention went away as quickly as it came. "Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning, and how are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, y'know, blehhh." He made a face that Amanda smiled at. Mr. Stoker looked at the group once more, directing his words towards us. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with sever abdominal pains. Ms. Smith, since you were busy lollygagging why don't you see if you can't find anything. Amaze me." Amanda was alarmed, completely caught off guard. "But-" She stopped in her tracks as Mr. Stoker gave her a look. She looked down at the Doctor or rather Mr. Smith, unsure. Her heart pounded at the pressure, but she made her way to the end of the bed to grab the blue chart. "Jones, you as well." Old man Stoker pushed her to work also. Martha did as she originally was supposed to, making Amanda feel slightly at ease. "Well it wasn't very clever running round outside, was it?" She took out her stethescope from her lab coat pocket. "Sorry?" The Doctor asked in confusion. "On Chancellor Street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me, I was here, I was in bed, You can ask the nurses." Amanda had to stop herself from snorting, so she just ran her eyes over and over the paper again without really seeing it. "That's weird, cos it looked like you, have you got a brother?"

"Nope, not anymore. Just me." That first part made Amanda curious. It made her think that maybe the Doctor had a brother on Gallifrey, but lost him. But she would never know. It wasn't any of her business anyway. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones?"

"Sorry, um. Right…" Martha pressed the cool metal circle to the left of his chest hearing a noise that no one else could. A puzzled look came to her face but the Doctor only grinned. When she moved it to the other side of his chest her eyes drifted to his in astonishment. The Doctor gave her a small wink making Amanda roll her eyes at him. '_What a flirt.'_ "I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr. Stoker's words snapped her out of that strange moment as she looks up with an unsure smile. "Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Mr. Stoker looks unimpressed. "That's a symptom, not a diagnosis. Ms. Smith, I'm happy to see that you have done the most basic technique by consulting first with the patient's chart." He held out his hand for it and Amanda gladly gave it to him. Right as it connects with his fingers a blue zap of electricity makes him drop it.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha stated. "I had the same off the door handle." A boyish blond man added. "And me in the lift." The dark haired woman named Julia said. Amanda wondered why it hadn't happened to her, but let the thought drop. "Only to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in, lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by, anyone?" He waited for a response from any of the students. "Benjamin Franklin." Both the Doctor and Amanda said at the same time. "Correct." The man glanced between the both of them. Amanda shrugged with a blush of embarrassment. "My mate Ben! That was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked!" Amanda hid her smile with her jacket sleeve pulled over her hand in front of her mouth. "Quite." Mr. Stoker said with a strange look directed towards "Mr. Smith."

" And then, I got electrocuted!" The Doctor exclaimed. The old human man turned from him, "Moving on." He went and muttered to the nurse something about a psychiatrist. Amanda shakes her head in amusement. Even though she would rather stick by the Doctor and press for details on Ben Franklin, she had to keep up her role. Which meant finishing the lesson tour around the Men's ward. "Rubbish." She mumbled under her breath, walking away from the Doctor's beaming face.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

The clouds outside encircled the Hospital. Rain fell heavily to the ground and Amanda couldn't stop the anxiety from eating her. It had only been fifteen minutes since Mr. Stoker disbanded the group. Amanda had immediately returned to the Doctor. She sat in a chair pulled by the bed to listen to him ramble. A feeling told her it was almost time. Her eyes wandered the room seeing if there was something she could hang on to.

",the electricity. I told Ben he should try next because it's a real shock." He grinned but it dropped when he saw her attention was elsewhere. "Look at me telling you all this stuff and you aren't even listening!" Amanda glanced at him a moment. "Sorry." His hand reached out to reassuringly squeeze her shoulder. "You feeling alright?" She shook her head. "I'm fine." Her hands scrunched up her shirt then smoothed them out and repeated that over again. The Doctor wasn't convinced. "Oi, look at me Amanda." She did. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Amanda stared at him hesitantly. "The rain." His brow furrowed at that. "You don't like rain?" She shook her head, looking over his shoulder at the window. "It's going up." Her voice cracked. The Doctor whisked his head back, looking out the window in surprise. He jumped out of bed, running to the window, then out of the room. While Amanda just sat there. Trying to grab hold of her bearings. And also look for something to hold onto. A minute, maybe two, was all that it took before the room shook wildly. She covered her head with her hands, sitting on the floor with her back to the bed.

By the time all of it stopped, Amanda hadn't even realized the Doctor made it back to the room somehow. The Doctor held out a hand for Amanda to grab on to and she took it. "Wasn't that exciting?" He smiled. Amanda snorted. "Yeah a TARDIS ride, except with more things falling everywhere." Her heart eased at hearing his chuckle. "You know you love it." Amanda gave one nod, grinning. "Of course." She looked over his attire of clothes, then back up at him. "Doctor, do you love stripes? Because your clothes have lots of them." He looked down at his clothes. "Huh, I guess you're right. I never noticed." Amanda furrowed her brow at him this time, but shook her head. "Well then, guess I like stripes!" He beamed.

Martha and Julia suddenly came storming into the room of panicked others. "All right, now everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out, don't worry." She said quickly. It didn't seem like the patients cared much but the two girls still ran straight to the window. Amanda took this as her que to step out of the blue curtained area knowing he was going to change. She made her way over to them, looking at the window in a trance. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The moon basking in the Earth light, her home a small blue orb in the sky. Breathtaking, that's what it was.

"It's real, it's really… real. Hold on," Martha went to open the window but Julia stopped her. "Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Amanda shook her head knowingly. "They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?" The blue screens were pulled back quickly, the Doctor hyped and ready to go. It felt good to see him back in his normal outfit, Amanda thought. "Very good point! Brilliant in fact, what was your name?"

"Martha." She looked at him with a look Amanda couldn't decipher. Maybe it was amazement. "And it was Jones, wasn't it?" He rushed over to the window, placing himself between Amanda and Martha. His fingers ran along it, but he didn't push them open. "Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?"

"But we can't be." Julia sobbed. Amanda felt sorry for the poor girl. "But obviously, we are, so don't waste my time. Amanda any ideas?" He looked over at her. "Some kind of air containment. If someone's going to kidnap a hospital to the moon I imagine they want the people inside alive." He nodded. "Good point. Martha, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or…"

"By the patient's lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?"

"Okay."

"We might die." Amanda took this time to speak up, realizing what she was doing but couldn't help it. "We might not." He smiled back at her. "Good! Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up. Come on Amanda!" The Doctor and Martha began running at full speed right out the door.

Julia crumpled to the floor in sobs. She looked utterly distraught and even though all the Doctor had said was true, it was a little uncalled for. Amanda bent down, wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulder. "Don't listen to him. He's just rude like that sometimes." The woman didn't stop her crying nor respond. "Listen, you should prove him wrong. Prove that you don't hold anyone back."

"And how do you suppose I do that exactly?" Julia looked at Amanda through her tears. "You do your duty. Go around the hospital helping people."

"We're on the bloody moon! I think we're a little bit past getting a medical degree!" She snapped. Amanda suddenly felt unsure about cheering her up, but swallowed over the lump in her throat. "Yes, we are. But you're still compatible to help people in this hospital. Moon or not, you can make a difference." Her eyes bore into Julia, a firm belief and hope that she realized this. The darker haired woman stared at Amanda incredulous. Finally, she gave in. "Yeah…. You're right." She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Okay, I'll do what I can." Julia grabbed hold of Amanda's hand. "Come on, let's go help."

The brunette frowned, pulling back her hand. "I'm sorry, I have to go do something else. Can you tell me where Mr. Stoker's office is?"

"What on Earth do you need to go there for?" 'What on moon, more like it.' Amanda thought but shook it away. "Weren't you the one just telling me we need to help? I can't do this on my own!" Once more Amanda took hold of Julia's shoulders. "Yes, you can. Have a little faith in yourself. This is the career you chose. To help people in any kind of hurt or danger. I'll catch up with but first I need to go save someone else." Julia's eyes wavered. "The next floor up, left hallway all the way down on your right." Amanda smiled thankfully, repeating the instructions in her head. "Thank you. Good luck Julia!" Just as quickly as she stormed off, Amanda looked back, "Hey, there's a girl name Mariane in the woman's ward. Please look after her." Julia nodded, her eyes still puffy from crying but it looked as though a new determination gleamed there.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

The rhino people were here. (She couldn't remember their name for the life of her) It was right when Amanda had entered the stairwell, fear of the elevators giving out on her, that she heard the commotion. The foundation shook slightly but not as much as the earlier trip. She could hear them. The people in the hospital all panicking. Fear, and gob smacked. How humans managed to put a lovely spin on this was beyond her! And even then, the reality of this situation was so much slower, yet faster, than the actual episode. She looked up at the few remaining steps and shifted her gears into overdrive. "So much running!" The complaint left her in a huff.

Pushing open the heavy stairwell door, Amanda looked right and left. "Right? Left? Right? Left? Left!" Her feet carried her across the white floors of the extending hallway. "Please, please, please." She muttered to herself in a mantra. The last door on her right, just up ahead. No sign of straw lady either, but that only made her more nervous.

"Oh god! You're alive!" Amanda almost crumpled in relief when she saw Mr. Stoker staring at her oddly. "Of course I am. Ms. Smith, what are you doing up here? Oh, never mind that." He turned his back on her and picked up some binoculars to look outside. "Mr. Stoker, we need to go!"

"Go? Go you say? I'd say we've gone pretty far. We're on the moon for chrissake! Two more years, Ms. Smith. Just two more years, then retire to Florida. But there's Florida, in the sky, I can see it!"

"Good, yeah. You can go there, and once we get out of this room we're going to find a way out. So you can see your daughter again." He looked at her in surprise. "How do you-?"

"Not now Mr. Stoker. We need to leave! Those aliens sent another alien who looks like a human to come and kill you! She'll be coming soon. Come on!" He stared at her in apprehension, his mouth open slightly, brow furrowed with wrinkles. His eyes traveled back outside the window where the spaceships had landed. "How do you know all this?" Amanda took a fist full of her bangs in her hand, aggravation getting to her. "Humans and our damned curiosity. Okay, I'll tell you on our way down. You've noting to lose by walking and talking." How her eyes pleaded with him. She felt her heart jump when he said, "Very well Smith." In a fit of joy she clamped her hand in his and pulled him away running out the door.

Mr. Stoker was shocked by the young woman's actions. His confusion only grew when he rammed right into Amanda's back, since she had stopped dead in her tracks, and almost knocked over her smaller frame. "Smi-" He began but stopped himself upon seeing one of his earlier patients, blocking their way with two men at her side. She wore a nightgown, hair a fuzzled white mess, an old lady smile on her face. "Oh my, Mr. Stoker just the man I was looking for."

"You're…"

"Finnegan. Florence Finnegan. I'm sorry Mr. Stoker but I didn't know who else to turn to."

Amanda felt like throwing up, she turned to the older man behind her, making sure she could still see the trio through peripheral vision. "Don't listen to her. She's the one here to kill you. Let's go!" She tried pushing him, pulling him, anything to get him to move but he refused to budge. And she didn't have the physical strength to counter his stupidity. "Nonsense, Smith. Look, Ms. Finnegan you best be on your way. Who knows what those aliens downstairs want."

"But I do know. And I know that you can help me." Ms. Finnegan let her "boys" come forward at him.

Amanda jumped in front of him, no thought in her head as she did so except maybe, 'Oh crap. Why am I doing this?' Then she remembered. The one thought that if you had the knowledge, 'What if I can save them?' The two drones stopped, probably not sure what to do with her. "You're another one of those students aren't you? You seem to know who I am," The old woman looked at Amanda with the eyes of a predator hidden behind a thin veil of politeness. "Who are you?" Ignoring her trembling and fright, Amanda bit her lip. "Mr. Stoker." She snapped him from his frozen state. "Get out of here. Quick." Fear grew in her heart as the realization of her actions began hitting her in waves. Each one stronger than the last and threatening to knock her over. "But-!"

"Playing the silent hero, are you? Tsk, tsk, that won't do. But I could always use an extra snack. You're information shall die with you." Seemingly on que the motorcycle heads went to grab her. Her eyes closed in horror.

Mr. Stoker quickly jerked her back, making Amanda stumble with pure shock on her features. The drones had took hold of Mr. Stoker, one on each side of him. "No!" Amanda yelled, almost lunging forward to try at a pathetic rescue. "Smith! Get out of here. Go do your duty and save people." Mr. Stoker struggled to get out of their grasp to no avail. "That's what I'm doing. Trying to save you!" She charged at one of the drones, knocking into him but making no difference whatsoever. It didn't even flinch. "No, no! Stop this you monster! If you want to pass as human go drink from the packaged blood banks downstairs."

A dark rage filled her. Nothing like she's ever felt before. It was stemming from the creature in front of her. An alien dressed as an old woman. But she also hated herself so much more for everything. "Oh, but you see, warm meals are so much better. Especially fresh! And to think, a human girl knows what I am…"

"A monster." Amanda growled out. "If that's what you call aliens." Ms. Finnegan smiled politely, approaching the huddled group.

"You already tried to save me Smith. Now, leave!"

Amanda didn't listen, she was too focused on the old woman, alien, thing. "Alright, you want to save this man so much. I'll take you in exchange for him. Young meals taste better anyway."

"No! Take me, you said I could help you!" Mr. Stoker moved like a mad man possessed. Flailing every limb on his body in a desperate attempt to escape. Amanda swallowed knowing full well what this alien was going to do to her. "Hush Mr. Stoker. The woman are talking now." The old woman laughed lightly.

"Okay," Amanda said in defeat as tears began flowing down her cheeks, her heart sinking with every second. The once ignorant man, old and indifferent, shouted in protest, but went ignored. "But let him go first. Let him go and have your goons grab me." Amanda took a step back from the group with her arms out in acceptance. "Very well," Ms. Finnegan gave a short nod and the two drones let him go. The moment he was free Mr. Stoker ran, taking Amanda by the arm and dragger her away. "Get them!" Ms. Finnegan yelled.

Even though Amanda was surprised she was even more relieved. They ran straight to the elevators, the motorcycle heads on their heels. Mr. Stoker saw them coming and he made a choice. One proving that in his final hours, he was a good man. He brought Amanda in front of him, pushing the elevator button with fury. The four seconds it took for the lift to come it was too late. The drones were standing right in front of them. Defeat. The overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Then one small ding, and the hope returned. But it was short lived. Mr. Stoker threw Amanda back, straight into the elevator. She bonked her head pretty hard and fell to the floor in confusion. He pressed the first floor button and all she could do was stare at him as her body lost strength. "I did my duty Ms. Smith. Tell my daughter I love her." Then the doors closed. The last thing Amanda saw was Ms. Finnegan approaching, pulling something out of her handbag. A straw.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Smack. Amanda was gripping her head. Walking out of the elevator in a haze of mixed emotions when suddenly a person rammed into her causing the pair of them to fall over. Amanda hit her head once more on the hard tile floor, groaning in pain. "Amanda!" A voice said excitedly from above her and she recognized it immediately. "Doctor?" She looked at him unsure. He was grinning at her, quickly getting up and giving her a hand up. "There you are! You disappeared on us. But we can go over that bit later. Did you see the Judoon yet?" There was a certain excitement in his voice. Like he was showing off something neat at show and tell. But Amanda couldn't respond to that kind of thing, not after what happened to Mr. Stoker. "No, not yet." She obviously forced a smile. The Doctor noticed but didn't press just yet. Once again, bad timing had interfered. A worry got to him though. There was blood on her hands and she looked in pain. "Let's go!" He took her hand to guide her, making sure this time she didn't get left behind. Martha looked at the new girl, fallowing quickly after them.

They ran straight to the nurse's station. It was the central part of the corridor, a wider open space with desks for many purposes. The Doctor got to work, sonicking the computer as Martha ran up to him. "They've reached the third floor… What's that thing?" A questioning face shown. "Sonic screwdriver." He stated simply. "Well if you're not gonna answer me properly." Amanda felt like sitting down. The pounding in her head was paining her. But the pain in her heart was driving her mad.

"It really is! It's a screwdriver! And it's sonic! Look!"

"What else have you got? Laser Spanner?"

"No laser." Amanda answered from behind them, slumping against one of the long counters in the room. "Listen to her, she knows. I used to have one, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, that cheeky woman." There was an error on the computer, making the Doctor grow impatient. "What's wrong with this computer?! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon, upon the moon." There grew a feverish attitude to him. "Cos, we were just traveling past, I swear, we were just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed plasma coils around the Hospital- like, that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now- so I checked in, made Amanda become a med student. I thought something was going on inside. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above."

"You're always looking for trouble Doc." Amanda snorted at them, but went ignored. "But what are they looking for?"

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The young woman sitting down felt her lip tremble as she restrained from crying.

"Like you apparently."

"Like me, but not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?" Amanda laughed again except this time her voice cracked. "If they had a photo they wouldn't need to go around stamping everybody… and then he wouldn't have…" She stared at nothing, letting some of the tears fall down. The Doctor quickly bent down next to her. "Amanda, what's wrong? Let me see your head wound." He tried to get her to lean forward but she refused. "No Doctor. Go do your thing first. You have to save these people. We're going to run out of air soon! Help them first!" She stared at him with a stern gaze, refusing any objection. He looked unsure, but then stood up once more, turning back to Martha. "Might be a shape-changer." Martha looked at Amanda in concern a moment. Her voice was distracted as she spoke. "Well whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" A fresh amount of tears began spilling out of Amanda's eyes the longer she listened.

"If they declare the Hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive… They'll sentence it to execution."

"Aliens." Amanda mumbled incoherently to herself as she shook her head. "All of us?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first…" Her heart felt some small sense of comfort in seeing the Doctor work and realize things. "Oh d'you see?! They're thick, Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, they've wiped the records! That's clever!"

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms… Maybe there's a back up." He keeps typing away at the computer, completely focused. Amanda pulls herself up off the ground, numbing up to the pain enough to want to jump back into action. "You keep working, I'll go and ask Mr. Stoker, he might know-" Martha takes off running. "Martha wait, that's-!" Amanda's words fall since Martha was already pretty much gone.

Amanda begins pacing the room. "A human hospital. The alien would have to have a symptom normal to us to not draw attention wouldn't it?" She says in the silence, small noises of chaos muffled by walls. "Not quite. To a human it would seem normal, but what's really going on would be something different. It would just use what the human's assume as a cover up. Everyone believing it is what it says it is. A good cover up for an alien hiding on Earth."

"Why come to a hospital though? Why here?" Amanda pressed. The Doctor looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Then let out an, "Aha, there we go! Come on, Amanda let's get a move on!" She nodded and ran with him. He was smiling again, but for some reason Amanda couldn't join in the joy.

"I restored the back up-" He begins upon running into Martha, but she cuts him off. "I found her!"

"You did what?" There, coming at them was one of the motorcycle couriers. He walked like a robot, approaching the trio. The Doctor grabs hold of Amanda's hand and tells Martha, "Run." All three of them taking off at a speed Amanda hoped she could endure until they're next destination.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

If Amanda had remembered about the Judoon that came up the stairs, cutting off their path, she would have been sure to have given them a heads up subtly. The Doctor had let go of Amanda's hand all too soon. On the fifth floor they ran through, Amanda was falling behind. The drone was still fallowing them. It was like a nightmare. Thankfully the area they went into was deserted of people.

They turn a sharp corner and Amanda runs a little faster but only for a little bit. He's only feet away from her now. But just as the courier reaches out a hand to grab her ponytail, the Doctor is there swinging her round into a sudden turn down a side corridor. She panics, thinking the damn motorcycle head got to him all because of her out of shape body! (Being normal makes you chubby) If it weren't for the running she would have sighed in relief to see him catching up. But it looked like he lost his blue pinstriped jacket. Something, she noted, that hadn't happened in the episode. He turns to one door and throws it open, calling them over.

Amanda looks around the room, the buzzing from the sonic ringing in her ears. It's the X-ray room that reminds her of the oncoming bomb. The Doctor never slows down. He shoves Martha towards the sealed off staff area where a glass divides the room. "When I say now, press the button."

"I don't know which one-"

"Then find out!" He runs off to the overhead camera. Amanda jumps at hearing the drone slam into the door. She begins rubbing at the Adomine stone on her neck nervously. "Amanda, help Martha find the right button. Can you do that for me?" Her head whips to the Doctor, then a nervous looking Martha. "Uh, yeah. I'll try." She rushes behind the glass to stand by Jones. In the meantime, the Doctor does his thing. He pulls out some kind of mechanical arm, attaching it to what Amanda assumed to be a camera of sorts. Another bang makes her jump. Martha is flipping through a manual in search for the right button and she only feels useless with nothing that she could do to help.

The motorcycle courier finally bursts down the door, knocking it to the floor with a crash. He stands there, fists clenched with blank intimidation. "Now!" The Doctor shouts and Martha slams down on the button. There's a flash of light, the two girls covering their eyes instinctively. When it's all over the drone falls to the ground like a dead weight. There's a silence, and Amanda begins to walk out from the room. "What did you do?" Martha asks dumbfounded. "Increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead." He put down the strange device. "But… isn't that gonna kill you?"

"Naah, it's only Rontgen radiation, we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all." Amanda saunters up to him. "Are you sure you feel okay?" She asks him in concern as Martha hesitantly steps out. "Yeah, I feel perfectly fi-" And he begins to shake and shutter, doing something like a twitching dance. Amanda looks at him in concern but knows he will be fine. "Fine. All I need to do is expel it, say, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body into one spot- say, my left shoe-" The Doctor kind of begins to shake his leg. It looks a little silly to see him do it. "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on-" Amanda cracks a smile at him, covering it with her hand just in case it's inappropriate at the moment.

The Doctor whips off his show, accomplishing to take off his sock with it. Then he shoves it in a yellow plastic lined waste bin. He smiles. "Done!" Martha gives him an odd look. "You're completely mad."

"You're right, I look daft with one shoe." He takes off his other one and repeats the process. "Barefoot on the moon!" Amanda cracked up laughing, not being able to help it. She laughed more than she should have, but it was well needed and the Doctor seemed happy to make her smile. "You're a good mad Doctor." She said to him. He just grinned.

"So what's that thing, where's he from, the Planet Zovirax?" The Doctor kneels down beside it. Amanda looks at Martha questing about her suggestion but shrugs it off. "Just a slab, they're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, d'you see…" He squeezes it's arm, "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor went back to the x-ray camera thing and took out his sonic. "But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her." He didn't seem to pay attention to Martha, or at least he didn't respond. "My sonic screwdriver!" He held it up looking at the burnt device. "She was one of the patients, but… Mr. Stoker, she killed him… In the hallway, they-" Amanda put a hand on Martha's shoulder to stop her from talking. "Please," The darker skinned woman just looked at her oddly.

"It burnt out the sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor went on. Amanda gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Doctor you can fix it later. What did you expect would happen when you jammed it in that thing? But we have more pressing issues. Ms. Finnegan is the alien. She drank Mr. Stoker's blood so she could be identified as human." At that he seemed to calm down, chucking the useless thing over his shoulder. "Identified as human…? That would mean… Yes! No! Wait a minute… That's it! Yes! Shape-changer, internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. Amanda you're brilliant, you are! Now let's see," The Doctor began pacing about with lots of energy. But while the Doctor figured everything out Amanda kept glancing towards the door. Ms. Finnegan was sure to be on the move soon and she wasn't prepared. Her thoughts ended as the Doctor said, "we've got to find her, and show the Judoon. Come on!" Amanda sighed but started the exhausting running once more.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Once more down the hallway ahead of them was one of the Slab drones, as Amanda now remembered their official name. The trio had went to hide behind a trolley, crouching down but since the width wasn't that wide Amanda squatted next to the Doctor while Martha was pressed against the wall. None of them could move just yet. Not until the motorcycle head was a good distance away. "That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs." He said in a hushed tone. "And what about you, Doctor?"

"You called me Doctor." He smiled slyly at her, but stopped at the pointed look he was getting. "What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something." Amanda pouted. "Yeah, and I'm just the sidekick. Literally, like kick aside." She said catching their attention. "Aww you're much more than that Amanda. See Martha, this is my partner." He motions to her with a smile but Martha only looks at her unimpressed. "Sorry we forgot the back-up army on the ship." Amanda shrugged with a playful smile. "Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on." The Doctor rises up cautiously and steps out from behind the trolley with the two girls fallowing. "Oh I like that, 'Humans'! I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

"And I thought the human face would give it away. Damn, looks like we have to switch tactics Doctor." He smiled at Amanda's joke as they took off down the corridor.

Their run to the Judoon went almost too perfectly except for the fact they didn't have Ms. Finnegan. They ended up running smack into three soldiers who of course stopped them. What seemed to be the leader Judoon held up his device, shining a light on Amanda's forehead. It makes some strange noises until, "Human." It almost sounds bored as it draws an X on her hand. He then turns to the Doctor, Amanda's heart beginning to race. The process is repeated but this time the result it, "Non human!" The Rhino man shouts. "Oh my god, you really are!" Martha exclaims. "And again." Amanda says with the Doctor at the same time, except that one was on accident. "Running!" She yells in complaint but still moves to go as fast as she can.

Those annoying Judoon lift up their guns, three streams of vicious red light emit from the barrels. They all duck left onto the stairwell, as the red beams stream past them, almost all missing except for one that clipped Amanda on the arm. She breathes out through her teeth, running to ignore the pain. Something explodes down the far end of the corridor from connecting with the beams and Amanda is scared her arm might explode, but finds that it doesn't. It's a good thing that the Judoon are big and slow whereas the three of them are smaller and faster.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"She's gone. But the body was out in the hallway at first…" Martha spoke incredulously. "She wouldn't remain at the scene to the crime." Amanda said in dejection while the Doctor went to examine Mr. Stoker's body. Amanda looked at him uneasily, as if she were sick. Her cheeks paling and the sweat from all that running making her shiver. The drones seem to have moved his body back into his office, right there behind the desk. Just like how it was supposed to happen originally. '_Nothings changed_.'

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." The Doctor says casually considering the situation. "What's she doing on Earth?" Martha questioned. Amanda covered her mouth with her hand in a nervous action again. "Moon." She mumbled to herself going unheard. "Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." Amanda wished she understood what he was saying. Some nice story would make a world of difference to her at the moment. But now wasn't the time to be self absorbed. She throws her head back in exaggeration as the Doctor begins to run out. "Wait a minute." Martha kneels down by Mr. Stoker and gently closes his eyes then stands up again. After that small moment it's back to running. Again! '_Why didn't I do that? Why didn't I…?_' Amanda thought to herself sadly.

"Think think think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do?" There's a sign up ahead, the Doctor seems to notice, with an arrow pointed towards the MRI department. "She's as clever as me. Almost." A crash from behind them sets them to look back to find Judoon walking down the corridor. There are people, lined along the hallways. They look terribly exhausted and pale. They curl up amongst each other like scarred children waiting for the nightmare to end.

"Find the non human! Execute!" The head Judoon says in that gruff voice of his.

They haven't come towards their location but it was only a matter of time. With a single glance Amanda could tell this was the part where, "Martha, I need time, stay here, you've got to hold them up. Amanda can't because she's already been scanned."

"Well, how do I do that?" She asks curiously. Amanda covers her eyes with her jacket sleeves, peeking out of them to glance at the pair like she was watching something her parents told her not to. "Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing." He kisses her for a good three seconds, then grabs hold of Amanda's arm and they run off toward the MRI sign. The young brunette looks up at the Doctor, staring at the back of his head. '_He's the worst kind of flirt. The one who does it without realizing it.'_

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

It's frightening. The room is eerie, flickering with a blue light as the entire room hums with a strange power. There's an MRI scanner in one of the walls and standing safely in the sealed off observation booth is Ms. Finnegan. She's standing there with an arm full of wiring as she tries to rebuild the whole thing into a mass destruction device. Amanda stares in shock as she makes her way out. It hits her that the Doctor pretends to be human in this part. But how can he when there's someone who knows what she is, and has proven it? Her heart races faster than any confrontation up till then.

"Have you seen?! There are these things, these great big Space Rhino things, I mean, Rhinos from space, and we're on the Moon! Big space Rhinos, with guns! On the Moon! I only came in for my bunions! Look! I mean, all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, and the nurses were lovely, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the Moon! And did I mention the Rhinos?!" Ms. Finnegan stares at the Doctor in surprise a moment before her eyes land on Amanda. A knowing fills them. "You again." She says in annoyance, directing her narrowed eyes toward the young woman. "Hold them." Seemingly out of nowhere, a courier grabs hold of either of their arms, an unbreakable death grip.

Amanda knows the Doctor must've given her a look, but she pretended not to notice. It was gone quickly though since he had to keep pretending. He's pretty good at pretending to be helpless. Except for the times when he really is, but he just makes a comeback. That's just him being awesome. Ms. Finnegan seems to not care, calmly walking around, adjusting equipment. The blue light flickering.

"Um, that big metal thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asks in that same fake voice. "You wouldn't understand. Not even you, human girl." Amanda tries to jerk her arm from the courier in protest. "But… isn't that a Magnetic Resonance Imaging thing? Like, a ginormous sort of magnet? I did Magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same…"

"A magnet, with its settings now increased to 50,000 teals."

"That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that should fry the brainstem of any living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me. Safe within this room."

"But hold on, I did Geography GCSE, and I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the Moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"But… you'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit out of my depth, I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunion, why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships are mine, to make my escape."

"Monster!" Amanda shouted at her, but her word meant nothing. "No, but that's weird. You're talking like some sort of alien."

"Quite so. And apparently a monster too." Her eye gleamed in amusement towards a struggling Amanda. "No!" The Doctor exclaimed in fake unbelieving. "Oh yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has this place got an E.T. department?" Amanda almost cracks a smile at that, but refrains. "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs, for a midnight feast. And all this equipment, ready to arm myself, if the police should come looking."

"Then you didn't need to kill him!" Amanda shouted at her. "Oh but I did. I needed to assimilate his blood. See," She shows them the X on her hand. "I'm hidden." An evil smile comes to her face. "Oh, right, maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." Suddenly the ease fades from her face at the Doctor's words. "They're doing what?"

"Big Chief Rhino boy, he said, "No sign of Non human, we must increase our scans up to setting two."

"Then I must assimilate again." The younger woman's face turned to one of horror. "What does that mean?" The Doctor continued to feign ignorance. "I must appear to be Human."

"Well you're very welcome to come home and meet the wife, she'd be honored. We can have cake!"

"Why would I have cake?" Ms. Finnegan pulls the straw from out of her handbag. "I've got my little straw."

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." Stepping closer, the twisted old woman studies him. "Quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose. At the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace."

Amanda moved around wildly, struggling to pull free. "Monster! You monster!" Ms. Finnegan looks over at her, narrowing her eyes. "Still trying to play the hero? It didn't work last time, but just to be sure you don't help my meal run away, knock her out." The courier lets go of her arm only to chop the back of her neck. White spots fill her vision, a cloud forming over her mind. The drone takes a full hold of the Doctor, pulling his head back to bare his neck. "What are you doing?!" They're still talking, moving, but everything slips away. She unwontedly frees her body of any fight. Letting her exhaustion finally catch up.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"Come on, it's time to wake up Amanda. You can sleep when we get back to the ship." The Doctor slaps her cheeks lightly. Feeling returns to her slowly but surely. She squeezes her eyes then slowly opens them. "Does this seem like Deja vu to you? Because I get the feeling this has happened before." He beamed at her happily. She returns a light one. "Martha is brilliant." The Doctor stands up slowly, reaching out to lend a hand. Amanda takes it and staggers to her feet. "Yeah, she is. So are you Amanda. But a bit daft aren't you?" He gives that pout look that means he's messing around. His eyes travel to her head, almost like he was looking at the injury on the back of it. "Just a little bit." She replied playfully. The Doctor holds out his hand to her. "We should get going while all the officials are distracted." She nods, putting her hand in his. His is bigger than she thought. It calms her to have his hand around hers. Even more than that Amanda is just happy not to have to run.

Paramedics, police, you name it. All of these people, striding around trying to get things done, trying to understand and help. Amanda sees Julia hugging a friend, it makes her feel happy. The feeling just blooms at the sight of the TARDIS. Grand and blue, right in front of her. The Doctor turns his head, and Amanda fallows suite. Martha is staring at them from an ambulance, her body wrapped in a blanket. They both wave with a smile, Amanda taking longer to do so but stopping as she gets pulled into the TARDIS.

The Doctor gently drops her hand. Amanda walking to crash on the jump seats as he gets to the console and dematerializes the TARDIS. The wheezing noise calms her. Something like a background noise sending her to sleep, but she didn't let her eyes droop. The Doctor looked over at her. She looked exhausted. It seemed to be his opportunity to ask her questions. In a tired state like that, things slip out. Hesitation stopped him for a moment but not ultimately. He sauntered over to her, plopping down in the seat adjacent, letting a sigh escape his lips. "I was wondering where you disappeared to. Now, I know." Amanda locks eyes with him, a glance turning into a stare. "I'm sorry Doctor."

"What for?" He asked in genuine curiosity. She swallowed hard, then forced a smile on her face, hiding away all of her pains and concerns. "For taking your last name, Smith. I just panicked when I was talking to that lady. You really shouldn't have made me the student. You're much smarter. I bet you just wanted to wear those pajamas huh?" His eyebrows drew together, a frown falling on his face. Then he returned the forced smile, deciding to play along a short moment. "Yeah, I only did it for the pajamas. You know me, I like stripes."

They sat in silence, everything just eating at Amanda until she couldn't take it anymore and started crying. The Doctor pulled her into a side hug, rubbing her shoulder. "You knew she was going after Mr. Stoker… And you tried to stop her." Amanda nodded her head into his shoulder. The Doctor sighed, wrapping her in a complete hug. "Was it the rift visions?" Amanda just nodded, lying in her actions now instead of her words. The comfort was too much. She wanted to pull away from him. To appear strong, and brave like all of his other companions. But she wasn't. Amanda wasn't the Doctor's companion. Never was. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry." He stroked her hair once, then rubbed her shoulder again. "Don't be. You did what you could." She pulled away, shaking her head in disagreement. "Not that Doctor. I knew this time what would happen and I tried to save him. But all I did was get myself hurt and make the hallway his grave instead of that office." Amanda took hold of his shoulders, boring her eyes into the lonely Time Lords. "This feeling of trying to save someone but making things worse. It's killing me. But you Doctor, it must be so much more unbearable." The Doctor looked at her, seeing the fresh wounds left on her heart. It only reminded him of all of the scars on his. He wore such a sad puppy face Amanda felt bad for bringing it up, but at the same time it was washed over with her own uselessness.

She stood up from the chair, leaving the Doctor sitting. "Where're you going?" He questioned halfheartedly (or full heartedly since he has two hearts and half of each would make one) Amanda looked back at him, smiling lightly, this time for real. "Martha Jones, Doctor. She really is brilliant." The Doctor watched as Amanda left the room, going down the closest hallway to, he assumed, sleep off everything.

**A/N: Wah! Done. Yosh! Hmm, seems like it went kind of fast now that I look over it. But it's still one of my longest yet. Yay, you made it to the end of this chapter. Congratulations. Phew. That was interesting to write and tweek. Hopefully, this is okay. I still feel like I rushed things. But then again the length is overwhelming. Sorry about that, but hey more reading. That's what you're here for right.**

**Okay, till next time. Martha is here people!**


	4. What's That Code Again?

**A/N: Okay, I apologize for that last chapter. I just got excited and rushed it. But this time around I took my time. So hopefully it's better. By the way, did I say thank you to all those who read this yet? I did? Nah, not in this chapter yet! Thank you guys. This chapter is the episode "The Shakespeare Code"**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Martha, I don't own Doctor Who do I?**

**Martha: No, of course not. That'd be ridiculous... Who're you?**

**Me: Exactly. *smiles***

**Chapter Four: What's That Code Again?**

He stood there, almost with a mysterious hesitation. The TARDIS hummed around him soothingly. A silent friend that was never quiet. Amanda admired that noise, staring at the long cylinder console as if it were a martyr. She felt grateful that this beautiful, timeless life has and will always be by the Doctor's side. Even now, when he looks at that door leading out with a thoughtful look on his face. After Martha comes and goes, and certainly after Amanda dies or fades away, the Doctor will keep walking around the TARDIS, listening to that reassuring humming.

Amanda smiled mischievously, creeping over to the Doctor on silent tip toes. A mere foot away she threw her hands up in exclamation, "Boo!" The Doctor turned to her easily, a raised eyebrow. A blush tinged her cheeks as she threw her arms down in a pout. "Nothing? Not even an, "Aaah Amanda you scared me!" or a , "What are you doing you weirdo?" A small smile came to his face. "What are you doing you weirdo?"

"Obviously not scaring you." She huffed and moved next to his side, joining in his staring at the door. The Doctor had his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Amanda from the corner of his eyes. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah." She tilted her head up at him. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Of course I do. Everyone needs their beauty sleep, even Time Lords." She laughed. "Right. Silly me..."

"And your arm? How's it doing?" She looked down at it self-consciously, what looks to be a red rash the size of a notecard marking her skin. "Fine. Doesn't hurt or anything. Kind of itchy though... I take it you didn't go to her yet." Amanda stated solemnly. "Nope, not yet. She's at a party. Her brother's I think. I don't want to intrude..."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Amanda stared at him in earnest but he only returned a quick glance. "She has a life out there."

"That doesn't mean she's confined by it. You want to thank her right? Well, Doctor, you present her with an opportunity. Believe it or not, it's her choice if she wants to go. And admit it, it would be so much more fun with another person. Especially some one who's actually smart."

The Doctor pulled her into a quick side hug that she dared not push away from. If not for the fact that it was just a hug from the most amazing man ever. "You're smart and you know it. You just have to work on that confidence of yours. And the daftness." He smiled and she returned it, pulling away from him instead to give him a small shove. "Get going Doctor. Go pick up another stray to bring aboard the TARDIS."

"Oi! What do you mean by that?"

"What? You know it's true. I'm no different. Really, I actually "broke," She did the air quotations., "into your home." Amanda turned around and began skipping up to the console. "Oh! I'm so sorry old girl. I didn't mean to give you a stomach ache before! Please forgive me." She placed her hand gently on the glowing green cylinder in the middle. The Doctor smiled. "Aw'right. I'll be right back. Don't you go touching things and getting yourself stuck somewhere." He wagged a finger at her in warning. "Damn, our plan is foiled, old girl! No fun for us." Amanda grinned up at the TARDIS who gave another hum. Or maybe that was her imagination. The Doctor shook his head lightly, pushing open the door as a cool night draft swept past him.

Amanda looked around. The room felt strange without the Doctor in it. She drove away the lonely thoughts creeping from her mind and walked outside of the TARDIS. The crisp night air biting at her exposed arms. After her sleep, and before joining the Doctor, Amanda took a shower and had gotten dressed in something randomly placed in the room's closet. It was a pair of baggy black jeans, a light gray tank top with a denim vest falling to her sides. Upon examination of the drawers Amanda was ecstatic to find a pair of black fingerless gloves. Back at home she'd see them in a punk store but never seemed to ever buy her own. It was awesome to say the least. Her hair was drawn up in a ponytail, like it always was. It still felt wet, she noticed. The cold air cooling off her head because of it. She didn't like hair dryers, that's why. Evil machines.

The Doctor gave her a curt nod when he found her outside of the TARDIS waving at him. He made his way over to the blue box, and leaned with her against it's wooden structure. Not a moment later Martha came jogging down the ally. At first she seemed a little unsure, but then remarked, "I went to the moon today."

"Indeed you did." Amanda replied all too happily. "A bit more peaceful down here." Added the Doctor. "Isn't it?" She spoke again but more to herself this time. "Neither of you ever told me who you are. Even less from you." Martha directed a look towards Amanda which caught her off guard. "Well, ah, I'm Amanda."

"And I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah but, Doctor Who and Amanda what? I mean what species are you? It's not ever day I get to ask that." Martha still seems unsure, but she's a smart girl, and very accepting.

"I'm a Time Lord. Amanda, just a human." Amanda held up a peace sign, poking out her tongue. "Pleasure."

"Right. Not pompous at all then." The Doctor laughs, Amanda smiling, as he pulls out his new screwdriver. "I just thought, since you saved my life…"

"Everyone's life actually." Amanda interjected. "Right." The Doctor smiles. "You saved everyone's lives, and I've got a new sonic screwdriver that needs road testing. You might fancy a trip with us?"

"What? Into space? But… I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do, I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad." She looks behind her, hearing a normal family bickering that reminds Amanda of her "old life". The thoughts left her as soon as they came.

Martha smiles at the pair, "Then again…" Amanda takes a step forward, clapping her hands together. "You know, we travel in time as well." The other woman looks between the two in awe. "Get out of here."

"We can!" The Doctor exclaims. "Oh come on. That's going too far." Amanda raises an eyebrow at her. "Farther than the moon?" She asks playfully.

"Yeah, kind of." Martha replies. "I'll prove it." The Doctor grabs their attention only to disappear into the box. Amanda makes her way to Martha's side as they listen to the grinding of the engines, it vanishing from right in front of them. Amanda giggles at Martha's dropped jaw. She walked forward, into the empty space, held out her hands just to make sure the scene that unfolded there wasn't an illusion. "Might want to move if I were you." The younger woman tells her new cohort in amusement. Martha darts back to Amanda's side from fear the thing would crush her upon materialization.

None other than the Doctor steps out, holding his loose tie. "Told you!" Amanda nods her head, her herself being actually pretty impressed. "No, but… That was this morning, but… Did you just? Oh my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work?!"

"And what? Stop you from saving all of us?" Amanda retorted. Martha looks at her, then to the Doctor as he explains further. "Crossing into established events, strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"I like cheap tricks." Amanda beamed. "They're nice." The darker woman points over at the TARDIS. "And that's your spaceship?" Before the Doctor can explain, Amanda steps in front of him with an impish grin. "Oooh Doctor! Can I do the honors?" He shruged with a small nod. "Go right ahead." Martha looked confused as the younger girl spun around, taking on a tone implying she knew what she was talking about. "It's called the TARDIS. As in, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Gleefully happy and feeling fulfilled, Amanda trots over to the wonderfully blue box to lean against it once more.

"Your spaceship is made of wood? But there's not much room, we'd be a bit… intimate." The laughing comes out on its own, but thankfully only Martha gives her a questioning look. "Take a look." He stands aside to let her in. She walks forward into it, the Doctor and Amanda fallowing behind into the console room. "No, no, no…" Martha runs back outside.

"Apparently no." Amanda says to the Doctor sarcastically. He grins. "You love this part." She nudged his side.

As Martha steps back in, Amanda quickly holds up her hands. "Wait, don't say it! This is his favorite part!"

"But… it's bigger on the inside!" Martha exclaims anyway, and Amanda snaps her fingers. "Danngit." She mumbles, walking up the ramp. "Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor runs over, joining Amanda at the console with a hundred times more energy. He stabs away at some buttons, and cautiously Martha joins them.

"But… Is there a crew? Like, are one of you the navigator or something? Where's everyone else?" Amanda gets a small pang in her heart, imagining it must be worse for the Doctor. "It's just us." He says, eyes focused on the thing-a-majigor. "Just the two of you? For how long?" Amanda rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Oh, about two weeks. It's hard to tell in here. But actually if you're only counting the days I've been awake… well then it narrows down to about three. Or is it two?"

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you two have only known each other for three days?" Amanda and the Doctor look at each other, then to Martha giving her a nod. "Pretty much."

"Then, what about before?" Martha pressed. This time Amanda wasn't sure what to say. If she should interject or not.

"Well, sometimes, and even now, I have… guests. I mean, sort of friends, traveling alongside me. I had, there was, um, recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was Rose, and, um.. We were together, and… anyway." Amanda looked at him sadly. "Where is she now?" She could understand Martha's curiosity, but it suddenly seemed too intrusive. "With her family. Happy! She's… Not that you're replacing her! Either of you." Amanda put up her hands defensively, agreeing silently. "Never said I was. So then, how did you two meet?" A sigh escaped the brunette's mouth. "Long story. And frankly something that… well… it doesn't really concern you." Amanda looked hesitantly at Martha, not wanting to offend. "Right, fine. I get that." It relieved the younger woman to hear the young med student's understanding.

"Just one trip. To say thanks, you get one trip, then back home… I…" It seemed as though he were about to say more but cut himself off. "One trip, got it?" He said instead with a stern look. Martha smiled cheekily. "You're the one who kissed me." Amanda almost fell over at the statement. "That was a genetic transfer!" The Doctor protested. "That was only to buy time!" Amanda added. "And if you will wear a tight suit." She continued anyway. "Now, don't," The Time Lord tried to stop her flirtatious ramblings to no avail. "And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date."

"Hey, I traveled here too! But I'm not asking you on a date… Okay ignore what I said, I'm going to go fade into the corner of embarrassment now." Amanda smacked her forehead, beating herself for trying at a comeback and failing epically. "For the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans… and men." Martha gives Amanda a playful smirk and she shrinks into herself again hating that she ever spoke up to begin with.

"Good! Now then, let's have a look." The Doctor scurries around the console. "Close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally… the handbrake!"

"You are so making these words up as you go!" Amanda claims, gripping on to something sturdy as she stands to the Doctor's left, Martha on his right. "No I'm not!" He turns his head to Martha, "Ready?"

"No!" He looks to Amanda, taking hold of a big console lever with a grin, "And off we go!" With a slam of the lever, the whole room began to shake, violently jolting as all of them cling to the console. "Blimey! It's a bit bumpy!" Martha exclaims. "Just like a hospital ride!" Amanda shouts back teasingly.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." They shake hands, each still gripping the console for support. Amanda reaches over the Doctor, wanting to shake her hand as well. "My pleasure Mr. Smith… Ms. Smith." Amanda's heart flutters at one of the Doctor's most genuine smiles so far. '_Told you Doctor. Someone smarter…'_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Amanda hit the floor with a hard thud. Thankfully all the pain was in her butt this time instead of her head, which by the way was still very much bruised! As Martha pestered the Doctor with questions, they're quibble nothing short of normal, Amanda stood up and headed towards the door hesitantly. '_Where are we again? I can't remember what the first trip Martha has with the Doctor is. All I can remember is New Earth and the end of the Universe. Think, think, think..'_ A hand is placed on her shoulder and she whips her head to find the Doctor. "I promised you one trip and one trip only." Amanda inwardly rolls her eyes at him knowing full well he finds Martha much too brilliant and fun to let her go. He walks past her, stopping at the door to face them. "Outside this door… Brave new world."

"Where are we?"

"Take a look." He opens the door like a gentleman, "After you." Amanda watches as Martha walks out into what appears to be the night. "You coming Amanda? Or are you planning on sleeping some more?" The coy question sets her off. "Hey, most of those couldn't be helped!" He smiled and waved her through. "Don't worry, Just avoid Slabs and rift openings and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Martha is still gob smacked when she walks out. Meanwhile, realization hits Amanda. She steps around, the dirt road crunching dryly beneath her sneakers. A foul stench filling her nose of a crowded, polluted city. She takes a step forward, but is quickly pulled back as a liquid falls from a first floor window. "Mind the loo!" A man shouts, and Amanda scrunches up her nose in disgust, feeling amazement all the same. "Thanks." She mutters to the Doctor who nods simply. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." He answers Martha's question. "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha states. "Please don't go into detail." Amanda says repulsed but amused. The Doctor begins to walk away and they both have to jog over to him so he doesn't leave them behind like Amanda knows he would most certainly do.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asks. "Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

Amanda stared around, intrigued by the early English life that she only had ever read about in text books. "I like butterflies." She remarked absently, watching a woman in raggedy clothes on the corner trying to sell some very nice roses.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Amanda looks at Martha, obviously faking being appalled. "Why would you do that?" She looks a bit unsure. "Well I mean I wouldn't really, of course not. But, what if?"

"I'm sure, no fairly positive, we won't run into him here…" Amanda tried at relieving the woman's curiosity. Martha gave a nod of acceptance. "This is London." She commented instead. The Doctor whisked his head around the area. "I think so. Right about 1599."

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Gods no!" Amanda exclaims. "Why would they do that?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. She's… well she's just Amanda. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed to a man shoveling manure. "They've got recycling." Amanda giggles into her hand. "Humans are the same no matter where or when we are." The brunette speaks to them both.

"Water cooler moment." They could hear two men talking over what looks to be a water barrel. For a moment Amanda doesn't understand that one, but it finally catches on. Then, feet up ahead, slowly closing in, a man was preaching about the end of the world.

"…and the world will be consumed by flame!" The preacher spoke with enthusiasm. At that Amanda shook her head, reminded by something Ianto had said in Torchwood. "The world is always ending." _'Ain't that the truth!' _"Global warming. Oh, yes, and… entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…" The Doctor runs up ahead around a corner, forcing the two girls to sprint up with him. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra decagon-14 sides- containing the man himself."

A grin comes to Amanda's face. "Shakespeare! Holy French toast, this is probably tied with the moon for awesomeness!"

"What, you don't mean… Shakespeare is really in there?" " Martha questions in awe. "Oh, yes." He holds out both of his arms to the lady on either side of him. "Amanda, Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?" Amanda rolls her eyes at him as Martha links her arm through his. But not wanting to be left out, Amanda awkwardly slips her hand into his, pulling it down at their sides which he doesn't seem to mind. "Yes, Mr. Smith, I will. No way the two of you are leaving me out of this."

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." Even though the words were directed towards Martha, Amanda couldn't help but feel some small loneliness creeping at her heart. She had no one to share this with. No, that was wrong. She could share it with the Doctor, and Martha, but never the people who she really desired to tell. She shook her head defiantly, refusing to let her personal issues ruin one of the greatest experiences she could ever have… If only she could remember what exactly happened in this episode. _'Witches, and Shakespeare hmm? Some kind of play right?… What's that code again?' __**(A/N: She said it! :O)**_

X*X*X*X*X*X

It's amazing. Amazingly smelly. Amanda breathes through her mouth while gaping at the stage, and the people. "1599, wow." She remarks at a loss for words. It's almost as amazing as being on the moon. Maybe more so in some ways. "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as woman, yeah." Martha shares in her enthusiasm. "London never changes." The Doctor replies. "Just like sexism." Amanda huffs. "You'd be surprised." He tells her in an amused hushed tone.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." The med student seems to be merrily overwhelmed in a good way. "I'm betting all of these people do too." Amanda looks around at the riled up crowd. "Author! Author!" Martha shouts, getting strange looks from both the Doctor and Amanda. "Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Her question is answered by the quickly spreading chant. Soon everyone is saying it. "Congratulations Martha, you just made your first pre invention of something." Amanda claps her on the back with an approving smile.

The audience goes wild once Shakespeare finally steps out, adding fuel to the fire by taking a bow and blowing kisses to the crowd. "He's a bit different from his portraits." Amanda folds her arms over her chest, looking at Shakespeare curiously. "Yeah well, this is an earlier version of him… I mean, he's younger now." Martha nods her head. "That makes sense."

"Genuis. He's a genuis- The genuis. That's the most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor seems pretty ecstatic. Amanda only pats him on the back comfortingly at the words to come out of "the most human Human's" mouth. "Shut your big fat mouths!" The Doctor seems very disappointed as the entire crowd laughs like fools. "Never meet your heroes Doctor." Amanda pats his back again, passing him a smile.

"You have excellent taste. I'll give you that!" He exclaims, pointing to a man in the crowd. "Oh, that's a wig! I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." The man suddenly jerks upright, an action going ignored while Amanda starts to remember the events of this happenstance. "When? Tomorrow night. The Premier of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" Seemingly very appeased the audience bursts into cheers again.

Amanda chances a glance at the Doctor. His face is blank, a storm building in his eyes. She squeezes his hand lightly and he looks down at her. He seems reassured when Amanda gives him a knowing nod.

They finish in the theatre all too soon. The cool night welcoming them as they leave. Martha is still taking everything in, and Amanda can't help but feel some of the exultation as well. "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of "Love Labour's Won."

"Exactly- The lost play. It doesn't exist- only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why." _'Except for us.'_ Amanda thinks instinctively. "Have you got a mini disc or something?" The brunette puts a hand on Martha's shoulder to stop her from talking. "No way, Martha."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" She protests. "Yeah I do, and it would be wrong to do and you know it." Martha looks a little guilty for having thought it, but even more embarrassed that Amanda was the one to cut her off. "Sorry, what?" The Doctor asks in confusion. Amanda waves her hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing." He gives them a weird look but Martha puts them back on track. "Well, how did it disappear in the first place?"

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." Amanda hops in front of them, tilting her head with a coy smile. "Always solving the universe's problems eh? Okay, but this time let's narrow down on the running please! It's like you live off of adrenaline!" The Doctor beams at her. "But running is the fun part." She rolls her eyes. "And I thought the fun part was seeing new things." He laughs humorously, and pats her shoulder. "It is. Running just comes with the experience. Can't have one without the other."

X*X*X*X*X*X

"The Elephant Inn." That's what it says on a sign hanging over the building in front of them. It reeked of alcohol and is even less inviting than the stench outside. Drunks and server woman fill it up and leave the room echoing with life. A yellow glow emitting from the door. Amanda trails behind both the Doctor and Martha feeling more awkward than ever, being only twenty and never having a like for alcohol anyway. She grabs on to the Doctor's sleeve lightly, so she doesn't get lost. He looks back at her questioningly and sees how uneasy she is. "What's the matter?"

"I hate bars. And alcohol…" She looks at the people at tables in distaste. "What? Haven't you ever been to a pub?" Martha asks her. "I'm only twenty. I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I don't want to."

"Well you could stay out here if you don't want to go in." The Doctor suggests easily which shuts Amanda up.

They stop at the door leading into it, the Doctor knocking on the open door. "Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting am I? Mr. Shakespeare isn't it?" The wise man is upset at their presence. "Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest now be a good boy and shove-" He seems to take notice of Martha standing right behind the Doctor and his attitude takes a 180. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." Looking at the two men sitting with him he says, "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go!" The pair gets up and leave, passing by the trio as they walk out. One stops when they look at Amanda, giving a leer. "Hello there, pretty. You with this group of fans as well?" A blush spreads across her face. "Ah, yes. I am."

"I 'magine the "genius" is going to be a bit busy with yer other friend. How would you like to come see some real actors instead?" Amanda begins to stammer, not used to this kind of thing when the Doctor gently pulls her by the elbow into the room. "Sorry mate, she's with me. Go do your sewing and what not." The man seemed disappointed, or irritated, as he walked off. Amanda let out a deep breath. "Phew."

At the sound of Martha trying to speak old English the Doctor quickly walks over to her. "No, no. Don't do that. Don't." Amanda walks up to the table, Shakespeare glancing at her a moment until the Doctor whips out his psychic paper. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Amanda," He motions to the girl standing awkwardly at the side of the table, waving with a thin smile. "And Miss Martha Jones." Amanda tries to lean over to look at the paper, but can't see it from this angle, and so leaves it be for now.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Both Amanda and the Doctor look impressed. "Oh, that's clever… That proves it. Absolute genius." Martha leans over to glance at the paper. "No, it says right there, Sir Doctor, Amanda, and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare counters. "It's blank." Amanda nods, getting looks around the room. "You haven't even looked at it." The wise man says cynically. "Not like I could. It's blank." She shifts in her spot in eagerness. As the Doctor briefly stated psychic paper to Martha, Shakespeare returned his attention to them. "Psychic. Never heard that word before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" '_Delicious? Huh?' What's with that saying?'_

"What did you say?" Martha seems set back by his words. "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl. A swarp. A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Pay it no mind Martha." Amanda tried to reassure her. "It's… Normal at the moment."

"Well it shouldn't be!" She exclaims. The Doctor takes his turn to join the conversation once more. "It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far off land. Freedonia." Amanda snorts at that, but quickly covers her mouth. Thankfully no one seems to notice as a rather plump man comes waddling in, his face red in anger making him look like a tomato. Amanda makes her way to the Doctor's side, letting the conversation between those two take its course. "Making 'em as you go along, I tell you." He fakes being affronted. "I'll have you know that in most cases I know exactly what I'm saying. Only, other people don't seem to know."

"Is there really a place called Freedonia?"

"Yes, actually. During the freedom rebellions in 4972 on a human colony they got so tired of the government oppression that they up and left. Went and inhabited the uncharted areas of the planet, called it Freedonia." Amanda nodded her head in understanding. "Cool."

The quite arrogant man waddles out of the room, leaving them on a somewhat serious note. Shakespeare seems a bit deflated as he slumps in his seat. "Um, Mr. Shakespeare?" Amanda questions hesitantly. He looks up at her slowly with a look that tells her to continue. "Does that man dislike you?" She bites her lip a bit nervously. A small smile comes to his face. "You could say that. He's never exactly been the pleasant type, but still he has some what of a point. My play isn't even finished and I want to have it performed tomorrow." He chuckles at himself. "Well, then… mystery solved. That's "Love's Labours Won" over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know… more mysterious." No sooner does Martha finish that sentence when they all hear a loud shriek.

As if on some natural instinct, everyone runs out of the inn, outside to find that director man coughing up water. "It's that Lynley bloke!" Martha exclaims, and Amanda begins to feel bad at having forgotten his name… and forgetting his death. "What's wrong with him? Leave it to men- I'm a doctor." The Time Lord quickly moves to Lynley's side, Martha fallowing suite. "So am I! Near enough." Amanda stands back, wanting to be out of the way so she doesn't become a nuisance as well as useless. Instead she began looking around. If she remembered it correctly, that psycho witch was somewhere close by. She began walking to the edge of the street when Lynley fell to the floor, dead. But Martha refused to give up. The Doctor ran past Amanda to look down the street, then hurried back over to Martha.

"What the hell is that?" The med student asks seemingly appalled. "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water- he drowned and then… I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He stands up with that commanding demeanor of his taking charge. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." The woman from earlier, Dolly, nods her head. "Yes sir." A younger, prettier woman intervenes. "I'll do it Ma'am." Amanda's eyes widen in remembrance of seeing this woman's face. An unspeakable anger grows in her as she notices the smirk on the witches' face as she walks away. She's almost tempted to walk up to her and punch her in the moment's fury, but reels back at the realization of the thought. And returns to the Doctor in an internal conflict.

The Doctor crouched back down by the body, the true seriousness of a real Doctor on him with a hint of intrigue. "And why are you telling them that?" Martha asks. Amanda responds before the Doctor. "The reason for his death is unknown. We shouldn't panic these people by telling something to instigate their… beliefs."

"True. This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth they'll panic and think it's witchcraft." The Doctor continues. "Okay, what is it then?" He looks up at her. "Witchcraft."

"Or at least voodoo." Amanda mumbled to herself mostly. She stared at Lynley sadly. "I'm sorry."

X*X*X*X*X*X

After the chaos had calmed down, people returned to their normal business. The constable had retrieved the body rather quickly and things returned to a normal pace, almost. All four of the witnesses to the night's horrific event were ushered back into the Elephant Inn by the kind woman, Dolly. She ushered them down a hallway, but made their way to Shakespeare's room first. "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. Not quite sure how you three are going to get on in the night, but I'll be downstairs if ya need anything. The room is just across the landing, don't hesitate to get me." Dolly took her leave of the room.

Shakespeare sat at his desk looking very forlorn. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha corrected him. "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor says with a faint smile. "All it takes is experience, and pain to grow even if you're young." Amanda added. "Of course. Then you, Miss Amanda. You look at the Doctor, at everything, as if it shouldn't exist. You seem to be tearing yourself from belief and despair all the same." Her face heated up at the bold words. Shakespeare returns his attention to Martha while the Doctor stares back at Amanda. "And you, you look at him like you're _surprised_ he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." Martha let the words pass her over. "I think we should say goodnight." The med student left without waiting for anyone else.

Amanda moves forward to say her goodnights but the wise man seems to have other intentions. "A moment of your time, Miss Amanda." She looks surprised but nods nonetheless. She glances at the Doctor but he only gives a shrug. The Doctor walks to the door, pausing a moment. "All the world's a stage."

"Hm, I might use that. Goodnight Doctor."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." He gives Amanda one last glance before leaving the two.

Amanda holds her hands in front of her a bit uneasy. "So…" She begins in a tone of hesitance. "Please, take a seat. This'll only take a moment." He gestures to a chair set on the side of his desk. She did so rather sheepishly, folding her hands in her lap. The drafty feel of the room made her regret not wearing a proper jacket. All the while, Shakespeare was leaning his head into his hand propped on his elbow, just staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, setting her gaze on the window behind him Which reminded her, she has to pay Dolly a visit. "I'm sorry about Lynley." She started. "I as well." Came a rather curt reply.

The crickets outside were making much more conversation than either of them.

"Amanda. That's your name yes? What about your surname?"

"It's not important really."

"I beg to differ. Your name is proof of who you are. And yet I feel that the absence of your entire name is what suites you. Tell me, Amanda, why do I get the overwhelming feeling you don't belong here?"

"Well, um I'm not from England…" He waves his hand at her. "No, I don't mean this continent, or even this world. I am apprehensive at your presence. Lamely, I am at a loss of words to describe you! But it almost feels... as though you shall vanish without a trace." He gave her a look full of pity that she wished to abstain from.

"Do you… Do you know where I'm from?"

He leans back in his chair with a look of intrigue across his face. Amanda could feel the storm in her heart stir. She stared at him, a glimmer of hope whisping around at the prospect of being understood.

"Nay. But it's far away is it not? Farther than Freedonia?" With Shakespeare's words, Amanda's hope is nipped in the bud before it could have bloomed into something dangerous. It was one of those times that were neither good nor bad. Just a gloomy gray. " ... It's pretty far... Almost out of this universe." She smiled sadly. "Such a strange thing to say. Dare I say, it's as strange as that Doctor. Did you notice how he looks at you?"

"Huh? How he looks at me?"

"Indeed. Then I take it you haven't? Would you like to know?" Amanda stared at him, a little diffident but finally gave an approving nod. "I can see it, the way he subtly casts glances at you with eyes full of wonder. He looks at you much how you look at him. With some underlying amazement, as if you're impossible. Then his eyes will glaze over with worry."

"You can tell all of that by looking at him?" Amanda says a little dubiously but amazed nonetheless. "That hardly seems conventional."

Shakespeare chuckled at that. "Maybe so, but that Doctor of yours is rather easy to read. Even with his great experience of covering up the pain with clever words. I wish we could continue to chat into the dawning hours of the marrow, but my work must take precedence." His words drew on a conclusive tone. Amanda stood up from her seat, brushing the crumpled lines from her shirt. "Mr. Shakespeare?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"That should only seem fair I suppose."

"All these plays you write, about love and life and laughing, they're all so inspiring. They bring unimaginable inspiration and empathy! But... do you think it's worth it in the end? All of the pain, and troubles. The hurt. And the things that you can't understand or won't ever understand..." She trailed off, her mouth left open as if she wanted to say more but couldn't. Her brow was furrowed in a shy hesitance, eyes intently searching his for some greater understanding.

Shakespeare merely rose from his seat,walking around the desk to stand in front of Amanda. He pulled off his worn brown jacket and gently wrapped it around Amanda's shoulders. A very humane act. She looked up at him in confusion, her face tinging with red. Shakespeare smiled pleasantly. "It's going to be a cold night. I fear your lack of proper clothing shall leave you shivering." He squeezed her shoulders kindly. "The miserable have no other medicine but hope. Remember that Miss Amanda."

Amanda was at a loss for words. She pulled the jacket on completely, the wool rubbing against her arms and making them itch. But that was nothing compared to the warmth that seeped into her skin.

"Thank you... Um... Good night Mr. Shakespeare."

"You may call me Will." She giggled bashfully. "Goodnight William Shakespeare."

"You as well Amanda."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Right across the landing, Amanda peered into the designated room that the trio was to share. She remained standing in the open doorway, looking in at a sleeping Martha. There beside her, the Doctor was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling wide awake. Seemingly on instinct, his eyes traveled to her. He got up quietly when he saw her, and walked to the doorway. They exchanged silent smiles with one another. Amanda leaned against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest. "Guess what Doctor?"

"What?"

"I'm wearing Shakespeare's jacket!" She said in an enthusiastic whisper with a grin. He smiled back at her. "What? He just gave it to you then?"

"Yup! Awesome right?" The Doctor leaned on the other side of the door frame, which made it so they were facing each other, same position, quite closely. "So, what did you two discuss?" Her smile wavered, falling into a thin line. "Well... You know, he really is a genius. He told me..." She looked back at Martha, moonlight creeping into the room and light from the hallway leaving things in a dim visibility. Her eyes traveled back to the Doctor who was looking at her patiently. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it feel like I'm going to disappear to you? That one day I'll just vanish? Because, all of this still feels like a dream. I wouldn't be surprised if I went to sleep here and woke up in my own bed. But what if my old life is the dream? What if my existance never was? What if one day I just cease being? I-" Her breathing grew a little labored in panic. "I'm not supposed to be here Doctor. In this world." She gestured to the room around her. "Believe me when I say, I love it. Being here with you, and Martha. It's so amazing. But more than that it's scary. Frightening. Doctor, I'm so terrified of this world. I'm really, really not supposed to be here." The Doctor had remained still during Amanda's confession, but now that it looked as though she were finished he could only give her a look of commiseration. His understanding of how she felt could only extend so far. She was still a mystery to him. But now, in this hour, she was just a scared girl.

He pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Amanda tentatively gripped the front of his jacket, unsure. "Amanda. You are a wonderfully impossible girl. Truly. I tell you what, if this is a dream and you wake up, then never forget it. If you fear that your existence isn't real, then just come to me. Because I can feel you Amanda. You're right here, in front of me. And if it feels like you're going to disappear or fade away, just hold on. You can take my hand and I'll pull you back. But you have to believe, Amanda. In yourself. That's all it takes. You just have to say to yourself, "I'm here." Because you are. You can think, and feel. You exist." He peeled away from her, still holding her shoulders with a strong grip that, if Amanda had tried to fade away, he wouldn't have let her. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. He was staring into her brown eyes, keeping her in place with his strong, caring gaze. "Doctor, I should probably tell you some things shouldn't I?"

"Only if you want to." Amanda shook her head, smiling faintly. "I don't... Not really. But if I don't talk to you something bad might happen. But if I do talk to you... something bad might happen."

"What do you mean? What bad thing would happen either way?"

"I don't know. That's the scary part."

"Look, Amanda, I'll always be here to listen. We'll take on whatever troubles together alright? Just have a little faith in me."

"Oh, Doctor, you have no idea." Amanda beamed at him. "Okay Doctor. I'll tell you... about where I'm from... Just, when I'm ready. Please? Let me sort out my jumbled mind." He returned the smile. "Sure. We should probably get going to bed though. Big day tomorrow." He glanced over at the bed. "Well, it's going to be a tight squeeze but I'm sure we can all fit."

"Oh, 's okay Doctor. I was going to go see if Dolly will let me sleep somewhere else."

"Don't be ridiculous. We can all fit!"

"Well, um... It's not... I'll just go talk to Dolly. No biggie." Amanda pulled away from the Doctor. "Well, if you insist." He looks a little disappointed. Or does he? Just then though, they heard footsteps approaching.

Amanda whipped her head around to find Dolly walking down the hall. She was carrying a broom in her hand, looking rather happy. Her heart jolted as it occurred to her this was the part already. Amanda stepped into the hallway completely, the Doctor's hands fell back to his side as he stared at her. The blonde woman saw her, eyes landing on the odd pair who had been standing in the foot of their door way. "Oh! I didn't think either of you were still up. Is there something I can do for you?" She looked between them, some form of conclusion forming in her mind. "Would you like a separate room to share away from your black friend? We have an empty one down the hall." The Doctor seemed a bit thrown back by that as his hand went up in defense. "Oh, no, that's fine. We're fine, thanks. Actually, my friend here was wondering if she could sleep in another room. It's a bit too cramped in there for all three of us." Dolly nodded. "Fine by me. That room right down there is the one you can use. Go right ahead."

The woman began to go towards Shakespeare's room, but Amanda quickly turned her around by her shoulder. There was shock on the woman's face. "Oh! Sorry, it's just... um I saw a woman go into his room not long ago. I don't think they want to be disturbed." Dolly's shock only grew. "That so? Oh, aye. I'm not the first then. That man, I swear. Thanks for telling me, I wouldn't have wanted to make a fool of myself. I s'pose I'll just go to sleep myself. Night."

"Night."

Once Dolly had walked down the hallway, Amanda turned to the Doctor who wore a strange look on his face. She blushed, "Um, we should go see Shakespeare now." Amanda stepped halfheartedly back into the room. "Martha! Time to get back to work!" The med student stirs, pulling herself up sleepily. "Already? But we just went to sleep!"

"Haha don't worry, the adrenaline will wake you up. We have to go witch hunting!" That seemed to sober Martha up a little more. "Why do you say that?" The Doctor questioned. Amanda sighed, and began walking back to Shakespeare's room. "Because it's the witching hour."

X*X*X*X*X*X

Martha gasps in shock. Amanda's heart races at the site of the deformed face witch. The young med student runs to the window that the witch had jumped out of. It seemed as though dawn was already begining, making Amanda feel the need for a bed was so useless since everything was happening quickly anyway. She made her way over to the sleeping Shakespeare and began to shake his shoulder. "Will, wake up. Will!" He awoke in a start, some drool on the corner of his mouth. "Huh? What are you all doing in my room?"

"Martha," The Doctor questioned, appearing rather authoritive again. "What did you see." She turned her head back to the group, still looking disturbed. "A witch."

Everyone seems awake by now, five minutes or so passing allowing them to gather themselves. "So that's why you stopped Dolly from coming in here. Because you knew what would happen." The Doctor acuses Amanda in a low voice that isn't angry per sey but kind of peeved. She nodded her head in consent. "She would have died of fright. I don't see why she has to die in order for us to discover the... witches." Amanda quicksteps over to Shakespeare's desk ignoring the stare of a bemused Doctor.

"So what now?" The wise man questions to the room. Amanda paces about, holding her chin in thought. "We need to figure out what they want." The Doctor answers casually.

"The thing is," Martha starts talking to Shakespeare, "Lynley drowned on dry land. Now a witch was in your room and they are both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?"

"No, but I-"

"Martha! Haha, umm." Amanda made a gesture of cutting her throat. Martha gave her an odd look. She shuffled over to him and whispered, "He hasn't written it yet." The med student finally caught on. "Oh."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare takes the girl's out of their moment. "Who's Peter Streete?" The Doctor asks.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He slams his hand on the desk in emphasis. "The Globe! Come on!" The Doctor runs out causing the three of them to fallow. "What happened to that no running?!" Amanda shouted in complaint.

X*X*X*X*X*X

Amanda trots around the stage happily. She looks out at the empty room with nostalgia. "This is amazing."

"It's just a normal stage." Shakespeare says in amusement at the young girl's excitement. "Right now. But once those actors get on stage, it's magical." She throws her arms out and spins gaining a couple smiles. Then it's back down to business.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides.I've always wondered but I've never asked... Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Amanda took a seat on the stage, dangling her feet over the edge. "As well as an octagon?" The wise man only gave her a smirk.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14..." The Doctor continues. "There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha suggests helpfully. "Good point. Words and shapes fallowing the same design." He begins to pace about, his brain shifting gears to overdrive. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets... oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Amanda turns to look up at Shakespeare before he could speak. "It's not just a theatre. It's magic, y'know? The right words, the right time, you can make people cry, make someone happy. You can change them, just with the words in this place."

"And if you exaggerate that..." The Doctor continues her train of thought.

"It's like the Doctor's police box. Small wodden box with all that power inside." Both the Doctor and Amanda look at Martha buoyantly. "Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what though, Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... Lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha questions in relevance to what Shakespeare said. "Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

Amanda huffed. "Please tell me you guys are seeing a connection here?"

"I'm starting to see the bigger picture." The Doctor replies. "Where is he now?"

"Bedlam." Shakespeare replies shortly.

Martha looks confused. "What's Bedlam?"

"Bedlam hospital. The madhouse." Amanda shook her head ruefully, hating the prospect of that place. But that didn't stop her and it most certainly didn't stop the Doctor. "We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on."

She hung back with Shakespeare while Martha and the Doctor ran off. There were the two actors that she had seen at the Elephant Inn who were on the stage now. None the wiser, Shakespeare handed over the script explaining quickly to him what to do. He caught back up with her, looking rushed. A face of worry came across her features. "Are you sure that was wise, considering these witches use words as their power?"

"What do you mean?" Amanda realized that they hadn't found out about the strange last versus yet. "Nevermind."

X*X*X*X*X*X

The screams are terrible. All of the pain of these peoples fills the air with a stronger stench than that of the rot and decay. Each cell passed is another man who suffers because he acts different, or speaks of things "not real." The Jailor guiding them seems rather happy considering his job. Then again, what sadist wouldn't enjoy beating on others? Amanda can only pass looks of sympathy to all of these people caged like animals.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

The Doctor is very offended by the burly man's statement. "No, I don't!"

"Wait here my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The Jailer seems rather sarcastic as he stomps off.

Martha voices her unapproval of this whole situation. "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Shakespeare seems agitated by her implication. "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia!"

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Amanda lightly places her hand on Martha's arm, preventing her from continuing. She looks at her friend sadly, then to Shakespeare. "I'm sorry." Her sympathies reach his ears but not his heart. "You lost your son." The Doctor says sadly, elaborating for Martha who now seems set back. "My only boy. The black death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha sounds very sincere as she apologizes. Shakespeare's eyes land on Amanda as he speaks the next part. "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." Tries the Doctor. "Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Amanda shakes her head with a weak smile. "Nah. Not really."

"This way, m'lord!" The jailer gathered them all to lead them down to Peter's cell. It was down the hall, one of the final doors on the left. He unlocked the door for them, pulling it open. "They can be dangerous m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" The Doctor shouts at the guard, causing him to stiffen, placing away his annoyance. Immediately the Doctor walks over to Peter to begin talking to him, Martha and Shakespeare fallowing suite. No one paid attention as Amanda slipped back and stood behind with the guard. He looked at her perturbed. "Well, get on then." The Jailer motioned for her to walk in but she just shook her head. He huffed then simply closed the door, locking it. Amanda stared at the key longingly.

She quickly fallowed the jailer as he began to walk back the way he came. He looked back at her, his frown growing as she continued to fallow him. In a moment of anger he spun around, "What do you want girly?!" Amanda flinched, but gathered a little bit of courage. "Um, sorry Sir. But can I please have that key? I wish to let out my friends when the time comes."

"I'm fully capable of letting them out, when the time comes." He mocked her. "Look, if you give me the key, then you won't have to walk all the way back here. I can just return it to you before we leave." The jailer eyed Amanda, something of a leer coming onto his features. He looked her up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Tell you what, girly, give me something of... value. And I'll give you the key." She pat down her pockets, searching for something to give him besides what she feared he was thinking. In her jean pocket she found a packet of spearmint gum and a wrapper. In Shakespeare's coat pocket was a gold locket. She glanced at it only a moment before stuffing it back in her pocket. The Jailer looked at her oddly when she held out her hand with a green piece of cardboard in it. "Here, this is a special kind of treat from my land. All you do is chew it, don't swallow, and it lasts all day." At the Jailer's dubious look, she opened it and took out a piece, unwrapping it from it's silver encasement. Plopping it into her mouth she chewed away, feeling rather silly. "See. You don't eat it exactly, but it kind of stops you from being hungry."

"Aye, you got a deal girly. Here's your key. Return it to me when yer done." He snatched the packet of gum from her hand and stomped off. Amanda sighed in relief, clutching the key in her hand.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha's voice called out.

Amanda ran down the hallway, back to the cell. She almost tripped as she came to a gliding halt in front of the barred off room. Inside Peter was already dead while the ugly witch looked on in amusement. "Who shall die first hmm?" Amanda jammed the key into the hole, turning it as fast as she could. The Doctor was already offering himself up. "Doctor!" They all looked back at Amanda who swung open the cell door. "Get out! Now!" She waved her arms wildly. Shakespeare and Martha ran out, expecting the Doctor to fallow suite, but he didn't. He only remained facing his foe valiantly. "Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare questioned seemingly worried. "No mortal has power over me." The ugly witch boasted. _'Shame on her.' _"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one, if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Amanda sighed in exhaustion. She felt almost embaressed at thinking that opening the gate for them would change much. The Doctor named the creature, being the brilliant man that he was, and walked over to the other three.

"What did you do?" Martha asked. "I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." The Doctor explained. Amanda rubbed the back of her throbbing head mindlessly. "But effective nonetheless."

"But there's no such thing as magic." The med student protested. "Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." Shakespeare gathered the gist of what the Doctor was saying even if he didn't fully understand all of it. Such a genius! "Use them for what?"

In a very seriuos tone the Doctor said, "The end of the world." Amanda laughed sarcastically. "That's great. And the world shall be consumed by fire! And no one ever believes those preachers."

X*X*X*X*X*X

Amanda paced the room in a bored manner, listening halfheartedly on their conversation. She picked up a random book on the desk and began to flip through it until Shakespeare called out to her. "Amanda, was this why you warned me about giving the boy's that script? Did you know about the last lines?" She looks up in shock. All three of them staring at her with different expressions. Shakespeare looks questioning, curious. Martha looks surprised, just shocked. But the Doctor, he looks questioning and uncertain. Amanda pulls the book over her mouth, covering the bottom half of her face besides her eyes. "Well... Okay, if I told you that that was a lucky inferance, would you believe me? And anyway, we should really be focusing on stopping that play! Come on, All Hallow's Street or whatever. Got a map, Mr. Shakespeare?" He pulls out a folded piece of paper from on of his desk drawers and unfolds it in front of all of them.

The Doctor jumps back into action, looking at the map in concentration. "All Hallows Street. There it is. Amanda, we'll track them down. Will and Martha, you two do whatever it takes to stop that play!" Amanda's jaw falls open. "But shouldn't you take Martha Doctor?" The Doctor questions Martha silently, but the med student just shrugs. "I don't mind. You two get goin then. We've got a play to stop!"

"I'll do it!" Shakespeare agrees, as he goes and shakes the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha chastizes him, but he only smiles. "I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck Doctor, Amanda."

"Good luck Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!" He heads off towards the door, Amanda fallowing quickly behind. "I like that... Wait a minute. That's one of mine!" The young brunette giggles, the Doctor popping his head back around the door. "Oh, just shift!" Then he took Amanda's hand in his and they ran off.

X*X*X*X*X*X

"All Hallow's Street, but which house. Do you know Amanda?" The Doctor looks at her in expectance. She shrugs her shoulders. "No, I'm sorry."

"I'm looking forward to when you finally tell me how you seem to know so much."

"Yeah well, it's a little cliche really. But that house, we need to figure out which one it is. Before the entire world fades away like Marty McFly from Back to the Past." Amanda looks around, discouraged that her memory was so aweful. But really it couldn't be helped. It's not like she watched the episodes like an over obsessive fan. It's been about a year since she sat down and watched a marothon. But that didn't matter any since a door close to them eerily creaked open. "Ah, make that witch house." Amanda cracked a smile. "Cheesy pun, nice." He smiled at her.

They walked inside. The house really looked like it belonged to witches. Very messy, ones at that. There was a big black couldron in the middle of the room, hay spread out all over the floor like a pig stye. Not to mention one of the said witches is already waiting for them. "I take it we're expected." The Doctor says cooly. "Not a very nice house greeting though." Amanda retorts sarcastically. "Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." The witch directs her words toward the Doctor haughtily. "Too bad the naming thing only works once." Amanda sighs sadly. "Indeed it does. But fear not you shall both fall by your name. I name thee, Sir Doctor!" The witch points at him, expecting a reaction that never happens. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look there's still one word with the power that aches."

"The nameing won't work on me." The Doctor states with full confidence. "But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose!" The Doctor takes a step forward threatengly. "Oh! Big mistake, 'cos that name keeps me fighting!"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"  
"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The pair says at the same time. "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead this universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Right, because you guys are strong enough to destroy entire armies from all over the galaxy." Amanda replies tauntingly. The witch stares at her. "I have not forgotten you yet. I shall call you out. I name thee Miss Amanda!" As the witch points at Amanda, she doubles over in pain at a serious headache, falling to her knees. "Amanda!" The Doctor squats next to her, holding her shoulders as she grips at her head, grinding her teeth. "I-I'm okay, ergh."

"What have you done to her?" Time lord boy demands, but the witch only draws back with a look of pure abhorment. "Impossible... You should not be here!" The witch shouts in pure anger before she quickly takes to the air, flying out of the window. Amanda tries shaking the migraine from her head, but only makes it worse. She leans on the Doctor as they both rise to their feet. "We need to get to the theatre. Quick!" The Doctor nods his head. Amanda pulls down her hand, pulling away from him to show that she was okay to run again. Or at least pretend that she was.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?!" Amanda shouts at the Doctor as they run down the street. "Of course I am!" He then promptly turns back up the street they were just running down. "We're going the wrong way!" The globe comes into their view just up ahead as screaming erupts. A red glow of energy pouring from the globe, obviously a bad sign. The preacher seems rather happy though as he announces that he told everyone so. Amanda rolls her eyes. '_So human. The world is ending and someone says, "I told you so."_

"Stage door!" The Doctor shouts, driving forward. The scene unfolding above the Globe becomes more angry as thunderclouds and lightening mix in with the red glow.

People panic as the front doors bang shut, while Amanda and the Doctor burst through the back door. They come in to find that Martha is nursing Shakespeare's wounded head. 'Bet he's loving that.'

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!

"The audience pulled me away from the stage!" Martha exclaimed. "I hit my head." Shakespeare added. The Doctor rather sarcastically says, "Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." They heard screaming from out the front. "I think that's my que!" He ran out, Amanda fallowing behind as Martha took Shakespeare by the hand to join as well.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" Cackles the Carionettes. Amanda comes by the Doctor's side on the stage, the other two a couple feet behind them. Their earlier assailant adresses them in her madness. "The Doctor! And the impossible girl! Watch as this world becomes a blasted heath! They come! They come!" It's a crazy haze as more of their kind come streaming through from the angry red cloud. It's like watching all the pieces in a snow globe right after shaking it up. They all just swirl around. The Doctor turns around, grabbing ahold of Shakespeare. "Come on Will, history needs you!"

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only one clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!"  
"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rythem- words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

Amanda plops down on the stage, crossing her legs indian style as she watches the scene unfold before her. It's not like there was anything for her to do. Everything turns out fine from here out. She cracks up laughing at the last bit, Martha's use of Harry Potter. As all of the chaos of another world gets sucked away, it seems most fitting that the play go with it. The angry red cloud dissipates, relieving the audience of the worry so that now they could cover it up with some human excuse. They clap. "They think it was all special effects." Martha says unbelieving. Shakespeare says a cheesey flirting line to her.

Ignoring the noise, the young brunette pulls herself from the stage, not wanting to be in the way of all the bowing actors. She walks over to the Doctor who picked up a crystal. He stuffed it into his trench coat pocket, turning to find Amanda behind him. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Good question." He says almost like he himself doesn't know.

X*X*X*X*X*X

"Oh, wait Doctor! Let me see that please." Amanda points to a fluffy blue hat with a feather on it. "What, this?" The Doctor holds it up for her to see. "Yeah!" He tossed it to her. "Catch." She missed it by inches as it fell to her side. Amanda picked it up and put it on her head. After throwing on something of a poncho and picking up a fake wooden sword Amanda feels her costume is complete. Looking over at the Doctor he's holding an animal skull in one hand, wearing a ruff collar. "Well, how do I look?" He does a pose of Hamlet. Amanda laughs and gives him a thumbs up. "Fantabulous."

"Is that even a word?"  
"In my dictionary, yes. Come on, let's go show the others." She pretends to draw her sword, grinning playfully. "Onward!"

They appear from behind the stage, finding Martha in an awkward situation with Shakespeare, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Unhand the fair maidan!" Amanda jumps in front of the two with her sword pointed out like she were preparing for a battle. Martha laughs at her. "You supposed to be my savior or something?"

"Umm... I don't know. I just thought the sword was cool." She shrugs bashfully.

"Good prop store back there! I'm not sure about this though." The Doctor holds up the skull looking at it in distaste. "It reminds me of Sycorax." Amanda looks at the Doctor questiongly but goes ignored. "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." He removed his collar and placed it on Shakespeare. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suites you."

"What about the play?" Martha inquires. "Gone. Every last paper." Amanda states solmnely. "But maybe it's better that way. It will always be a story told by people who witnessed it here. Even if it's never re-written. Which, by the way, please don't do Mr. Shakespeare. Because you don't want to accidentally call back the witch family again."

"You are right, Amanda. Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy- my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha seems dubious.

"That's him."

"Ham-NET?" She emphasizes the name just to make sure she heard correctly. "What's wrong with that?" The wise man questions. Amanda lets out a loud gasp in realization. She quickly takes off the jacket Shakespeare had given to her, placing it into his hands. "I forgot to give this back to you. You left a locket in your pocket. I didn't look at the picture, but it's important right?" The wise man smiles up at her. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost that."

"Anyway," The Doctor cuts them off, Amanda pulling off the rest of her costume, sadly. "time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," He holds up the crystal full of the witches, "can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare says rather matter of fact. Amanda grins at him. "Yup, still a genius!"

"You what?" The Doctor is still at a loss. "You're from another world like the Carrionites. Martha is from the future. And Amanda is probably from another universe of some sort. It's not hard to figure out."

"I wish other people could figure it out like that." Amanda complained. "That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor compliments him.

Shakespeare turns to Martha, begining some new famous words that you have to wonder were if they were caused by their intervention here today. But he's cut off all to soon by one of the actors claiming the Queen is there. Amanda stiffens, then promptly grabs the Doctor's hand just as he says hello to her majesty. She pulls him away, then Martha as the Queen sets her men on them.

"Later William!" Amanda calls back, as Martha gives her own thanks and the Doctor asks "what?" in confusion. "Timelines, blehh." Amanda huffs as they're chased all the way to the TARDIS.

X*X*X*X*X*X

**A/N: It's done! Oh, this one was a little difficult to write. No motivation. The next one's going to be the same way probably. Well, I hope I did okay. If you guys need me to elaborate on anything that happened, just ask away. I understand my character very well. **

**This one was long again wasn't it? Good for you reading lovers right?**

**Next one might take longer. Who knows? Miracles happen. Have a good day. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Damn Traffic Jams

**A/N: Oh-loh Do-ri-tos! Lovely day for another chapter is it not? Mehh I don't know why you people like my story... it kind of sucks. But at the same time I like it. If I only I could write as good as some of you guys on this site! Anyway, enough of my self abusing mode. You came here to read, right? **

**Thank you guys for all of your support. I really don't deserve it, but it's amazing nonetheless! So thank you all. Digital bananas for everyone! Or cookies if you prefer, but bananas are better.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Face of Boe! Old buddy, Ol' pal! I don't own Doctor Who, right? Right?**

**Face of Boe: No, you do not. But who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before.**

**Me: See? I don't own it! That aside, Jack, what happened to your body anyway? *curious***

**Chapter Five: Damn Traffic Jams**

'_This isn't right._' Amanda began to panic as the Doctor told Martha he was taking her home.

"What? Seriously, that's it?" Martha protests to which the time lord only nods his head. "Yup, it's like I promised. Just one trip. Then back home."

"You take me to see Shakespeare, and real witches and now you're sending me back to my normal life?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And they weren't real witches. They were aliens with... witch faces, and flying."

"But that's- That just seems anti-climatic doesn't it?"

"No, not really."

"Come on, Doctor! You can't just send me back!"

"Of course I can. Watch." The Doctor messes with the console, ignoring the med student's pleas. Martha turns to Amanda, a desperate look on her features. "Help me out here, Amanda!" The young brunette stammers under the pressure. "W-well. I- I mean..." She takes a deep breathe, composing herself as she thinks how to set right what her presence has made wrong. In a newfound, but vaguely insignificant, confidence she stares between the two of them. "Come on, Doctor. How about this, one trip in the past, one in the future? How's that sound? It wouldn't hurt any, and... well Martha deserves it! Come on!" She clasps her hands together pleadingly and gives him big puppy eyes. Martha does the same thing and it takes all of the Doctor's strength to resist. He tries looking away with a stern face, but he gives in when he looks back at both of their puppy faces. "Quit looking at me like that, will ya? Ugh, woman. It's like the Semorog Ball all over again. Fine! We'll go on one more trip. Fancy one to a different planet?" Martha grins happily. "How about to yours?"

"Ah, there's plenty of other places."

"Come on though, I mean, Planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Amanda stares at Martha unsure, but feels she's interrupted the woman's lines enough in the past already.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"That... sounds very beautiful." Amanda regards the Doctor carefully, giving him a soft smile that he returns. It turns into a mischievous grin. "You're really not helping yourself though." She halfheartedly whispers to him. "What do you mean?"

"Can we go there?" Martha suddenly asks, eyes brimming with exultation, her imagination running wild at trying to picture it all. He looks at Amanda in discovery. "Right, that... I see. Nah, there'd be no fun for me! I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York."

"Actually, it's more like, New new new new new new new new new new new York." Amanda says slyly. "You forgot four news." The Doctor tells her teasingly. "Fine. New plus fourteen York. How's that?"

"Doesn't sound as cool. Not as fun to say either." She laughs. "Why's there so many "news" in it?" Martha questions. "Oh! That's because technically this is the fifteenth New York from the original. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Amanda takes her gray hoodie from the jumper seat and quickly throws it on as she fallows after the other two. "Bye Tardis! Catch you later!" Her feet make a clanking noise as they connect with the metal floors. She gets a feeling in the back of her mind. Much of how a Mother lovingly pushes her child to go out and play. It makes her smile, even if it was her imagination.

It's raining when they walk outside, making the young brunette glad she has such a fetish of jackets and sweaters. Last time was an exception, but her habit has returned to her quite suddenly. The alley looks decrepit. Much like those broken down cities you see in movies about the Earth's future. Oh, that's just too ironic. There's a smell, like garbage mixing with exhaust. It's rather unpleasant. But not as bad as Old England. "Oh that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." Martha states sarcastically. "Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone."

"Unless it's acid rain." Amanda states flippantly, tilting her head up to the sky so more drops would pelt her face. But she quickly drew it down upon realizing how dirty this rain must be. "Don't go scaring off the new girl." The Doctor mocked. Amanda grinned. "Do you mean me, or her?" She gestures between the two woman. "Come on, let's get to cover!" He says with a nice smile.

There's many black garbage bags spread out along the ally floor. Cardboards and bottles, and any other form of trash that never made it into the bags. Then, up ahead to the places they're walking is the green stalls slightly protruding from brick walls. _'Everyone wants the easy way out…' _

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon." Martha states rather unimpressed. Amanda looks at her, sarcastic tone creeping into her voice as she messes with the med student. "What kind of neighborhood do you live in?"

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor walks off to the side to a small computer television embedded in the wall. He skillfully whips out his sonic screwdriver and uses it to get the monitor working. On the screen, a blond woman appears smiling cheerily. "And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." Another picture appears of flying cars, lots and lots of flying cars.

"Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under city." The Doctor dawdles. Amanda can't help but think how ironic it is that last time he didn't get to come here with Rose, and yet here he is now with Martha.

"You've brought us to the slums?" Amanda pushes loose strands of hair behind her ear with a coy smile. "Better than dealing with the stuck up socializes upstairs. This is the true image of grunts making the city move. Cool no?"

"I agree! It's much more interesting. Up there, is all cocktails and glitter. This is the real city." Martha just shakes her head. "You two would enjoy anything."

"That's me." The Doctor states happily. "Well, I wouldn't say anything." The young brunette adds thoughtfully.

The Doctor glances up at the sky, attention quickly returned to the ground. "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better." Martha takes a step to stand by him. "When you say last time, was that you and Rose?"

"Er, yeah. Yeah it was, yeah."

"And, what about Amanda?" Martha looks back at her companion who looks a little caught off guard. "No, no. I wasn't there then. Remember? I practically have known the Doctor as long as you… Uh, sort of." The med student nods her head. "Right, so, you're taking us to the same planets you took her?" She continues.

"You shouldn't think of it like that, Martha. This is your experience, and yours alone." Amanda gives her friend a polite smile. "That's true yeah, but haven't you ever heard of the word rebound?" Suddenly a man pushes open the green door to his stall. Amanda instinctively steps closer to the Doctor, feeling anxious from all of the pharmacists pleas of business.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." Across the ally another stall door is pushed open. A woman in dirty clothes seems hopeful at the prospect of customers.

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" Calls one. A young girl, probably around sixteen, maybe a little older joins in the excitement. "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" Calls out the male pharmacist. "Anger. Buy some Anger!" Another one shouts. "Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long." The middle aged man tries to wave them over. "Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" The Doctor has this frown on his face, the one where he looks like he disagrees but knows he can't out step his bounds on another people's way of living. "No, thanks."

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asks, looking at the mad merchants in confusion. "No, they're selling moods." Amanda says distastefully.

"Same thing isn't it?" She asks. The brunette only shakes her head sadly, stepping away from the chaos slightly as more people in rags come down into the ally.

A young girl, much too young, walks up to the older woman with the daughter. And of course the merchant is all too happy to help. To help her forget her parents. The Doctor tries talking to her. Talking her out of it. But the young girl refuses the help, the acknowledgement, or even the possibility that maybe she's strong enough to carry on with the memories of her parents. After the girl walks away, blissful in ignorance, Martha wears a look almost as bad as Amanda's. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future? Off their heads on chemicals."

"Yeah, really it's li-" All of a sudden Amanda's speech is cut off when a man grabs her from behind. An arm wrapped around both her waist and neck to hold her in place. She throws up her hands instinctively to pull his arm, but the grip is too strong and the more she fights the harder his grip gets. The man smells of car oils and exhaust. Plus, his breathe reeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." He says sadly, but not very sincerely. The woman comes almost out of nowhere, just like the man, as she holds a gun up to the Doctor and Martha, waving it between the two with a steady hand but a nervous gaze. All of the stalls are shut promptly. No one wanting to get dragged into the situation. Amanda puts her hands down, relaxing in the hold and not putting up a fight. She bites her lip nervously though, praying to whatever strange god that if they kidnap her this doesn't do any great damage. "No, let her go!" The Doctor calls out, mad but even more fervent about wanting this situation to end peacefully, for all of them. "I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go." The young woman shakes her head as the man begins to pull Amanda back. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry."

"It's okay Doctor!" Amanda tells him, a small smile on her face. "It's okay…" At that, the young man drags Amanda through a green door relevantly close by, practically next to them she notes dully. And he locks it behind them.

They pull her along a dark passageway, but Amanda is actually fallowing them, walking at her own pace and remaining rather calm. Right at the end of a walkway is the future hover car belonging to them. First, the woman goes in, straight to the driver's seat while the man pushes Amanda in slightly rougher than intended. He jumps right in, closing the door as he goes to take over the driver's seat. "Engaging anti-gravs, hold on." Amanda stares at the two, a blank face revealing nothing. Until she hears a faint yelling. It's almost inaudible, but it almost sounds like the Doctor calling her name. Then the car zooms away, straight into that damned traffic jam.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Now you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it." The man tells his spouse calmly. The other kidnapped woman leans against the wall, staring up at the couple with the some ease. "Yeah." Starts the woman kidnapper, "The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so."

"So, what's your name then?" The woman asks, looking back at Amanda with a kind smile. She returns one hesitantly. "I- I'm Amanda."

"Nice name, Amanda. Tell you what, I'm Cheen and this here's Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends." Amanda nods, believing that no matter what, she was safe for the most part. "I believe you."

"Just like that? And you didn't even struggle when we kidnapped you."

"You wanted to get kidnapped or something? Maybe go to the foundries too?" Milo adds, making Amanda blush. "No..Well, I understand. I mean, that you need three people. But are you sure what they say is true? About life out there?"

There's hope glimmering in the couples eyes. Cheen takes Milo's hand in hers, looking happy. "It has to be. I'm positive of it. We're on the motorway now. We'll be taking it all the way to the Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because… Well because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

"Congratulations." Amanda states with true meaning in her words. "Thanks." Cheen says appreciatively.

"This'll be as fast as we can go. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take awhile, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles." Cheen adds to Milo's explanation. "Aren't there any roads you can walk on? It would be much faster than the years it would take in the "fast lane". The couple laughs at the ignorant brunette, making her rub her neck subconsciously. "No, dear. There's no more roads leading out that way."

"Who's dumb idea was that? You should always have roads. What about bikers? Where are they supposed to ride? And people without cars too?" Amanda only gets odd, amused looks from the couple. "You're a strange girl. Where have you been, hiding under a rock? This planet was built without proper roads. It was designed so everyone would use cars to get places. You know, you talk as if you haven't been here. Where ya from exactly?" Amanda shifts into a different position along the wall, looking into Cheen's eyes and seeing no harm in talking to a stranger. "I'm from Colorado."

"What you mean, like the trading company?" Milo asks curiously only to get a confused look from Amanda. "No, I mean the mountain state on Old Earth. There's a company called Colorado?" The young man nods his head curtly. "Sure is. They export and import minerals from other planets to different facilities on New Earth."

"Wait, so then, you're saying that you're from Old Earth?" Cheen suddenly asks. "I used to be." Amanda states shortly. "And how'd you get here then?"

"Me and my friends traveled here in a spaceship. You know, you could have probably asked and he would have taken you to the place you wanted to be. And it would only take a couple of minutes."

Both of them looked at her as if to say, "You're kidding me." But then it dropped to something sad. "Too late now anyway. We're already stuck in the motorway. We can only hope to hop into the fast lane now." Milo looks back ahead at the road, leaning back in his chair. "Um, about that…" Amanda dawdles and only Cheen looks at her change in mood. "What?" The young brunette rubs her arm mindlessly, making the fabric of her sweater scratch her skin. "Well… I don't think you guys should go down there." She looks Cheen straight in the eyes, hoping that the woman will understand. "And why's that?" Something seems different about her now, but Amanda can't tell what. "Everyone hears those noises right? The strange noises coming from down there, but it's not vents."

"Of course its vents!" Milo exclaims. "It's always been the vents."

"No, actually a while back, I don't remember how but some aliens found their way down there. The fumes from all of the smoke down there helps them live. If you guys go down there you'll be putting yourselves at risk!" Amanda gives a look to Cheen, silently mentioning the danger to her baby. The woman looks apprehensive as she holds her stomach, thinking. "I knew we should have grabbed the other one. Don't listen to her Cheen, she's just upset that we kidnapped her. There's no aliens living down there!" Milo sounds quite annoyed and it shows on his face. Amanda frowns sadly, waiting for the young woman to respond.

Cheen looks up at her with hesitant eyes. "I don't believe you. There's no way the authorities would let something like that happen." There was such a hopeful belief in her eyes Amanda was drawn back by how the woman felt. She bit her lip, pressing her nails into the palm of her hand, letting the silence drag out painfully.

"Okay. Just remember, when we're down there… we have to turn off the car so that they can't detect us." And that was it. The rest of the ride was in silence. _'I think I may have approached this wrong…' _

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching, and no signs of aliens either." Milo says with a happy confidence. Then a growling noise sounds, and although it doesn't show on his face there is just a glimmer of doubt in his eyes. "Maybe what Kate said is true, about the stories." Amanda lifted an eyebrow at that. "What stories?"

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"Please, you have to believe me. That is not the sound of air vents. We should go up again while we can. Your friend, what did she say?" Amanda looked at Cheen expectingly, who seemed a bit flushed. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." It seemed as if the next distant howl was a reply to their conversation. "But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer." He pushed the wheel forward and the car began descending once more. "But there's so much smoke! How can air vents be going?"

"Look, it's just kid stuff alright? Just keep quiet and let me drive. Car four six five diamond six, on descent." Amanda sighed indignantly. "We're putting ourselves at risk. And you know it."

'_And there's a possibility that we might not make it out of this. Even if Martha did in the episode. I've already changed so much...__'_ The thought made her begin to panic. Suddenly this car felt so tiny. She crumpled to the floor, trying to calm herself as she bit on her nails.

Then, there in the distant, was singing. It was beautiful. A thousand, a million maybe, voices of everyone on the motorway singing. The words were lost on Amanda, but Cheen and Milo joined in, singing softly as they descended into the darkness and fog. It seemed like something of hope, and it calmed the atmosphere. Obscured by everything except for that peaceful song. There was a beeping from the computer that stopped the pair. "Fast lane acess. Please drive safely." It said with a woman's voice.

"We made it. The fast lane." Milo states content. Amanda rises from her spot, anxiety eating away at her as she looks out the front window, just waiting to run into the gigantic crab creatures. "I hope it was worth it for you." She says sadly, and her stomach lurches as they descend once more.

At first the young couple seemed quite happy to have made it to the fast lane, but only grew a little annoyed and scared when they weren't allowed any exits. "Try again." Cheen insisted. Milo tapped the Exit 1 on the monitor only to have the computer deny him with the annoying repetition of, "Brooklyn turnoff one, closed."

"Try the next one." Cheen pressed. But the same result was found. It looked as if she were beginning to panic, and the growling below has only grown in both volume and frequency. "We're stuck down here. But you should at least fly as high up as you can without hitting any layers." Amanda pressed, arms folded with a stern face but inside she was utterly distraught. "There's no monsters down there." Milo explained, only growing more annoyed by her persistence. "It's all fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that."

"And if your wrong? What if there's a creature that thrives off of those fumes?" He gave her a pointed look, mouth opening to say something but was cut off by a voice streaming in through the radio. "Calling car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling car four six five diamond six." The young man picked up the small black radio, pressing down on the top button with his thumb. "This is car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?"

The voice was slightly scratchy, as it came through, but it certainly sounded like a woman's voice. "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" Amanda moves forward, gripping the back of Milo's chair. "Tell her to pull up!" But he ignores her and continues to talk. We only have permission to go down. We need The Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed. Go back up."

"We can't. We'll just go around."

"We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?" The noise is all too convenient, as a large roar erupts from below. Amanda snatches the radio from Milo's hand, a sweaty hand gripping it, too shaky. "What's your name?"

"Who are- oh never mind. I'm Javit." Amanda smiled sadly into the little radio. "I'm Amanda, in here is Milo and Cheen. Do you have anyone else with you, Javit?"

"My two daughters, they-" There's a noise of something crashing. "What was that?" Cheen asks, scared. "I can't move! They've got us!" Javit shouts through the radio. Amanda cries involuntary, a few tears escaping her. "But what's happening?" Milo asks. "Hang on, it's here. Just, drive! Get out of here!" Amanda clicks on the black button to speak but she could say nothing. Milo snatched the radio back from her hand. "Can you hear me? Hello?" Cheen shakes Milo's arm. "We need to drive. Do what she said, get us out of here!"

"But where?"

"Amanda, where do we go?" Cheen asks the traumatized brunette, who seems to shake out of her sadness a little bit. "We keep going up. Straight and up as far as we can go. Never mind the boundaries." Milo sticks to it, pushing on the wheel with a determination. "What is it? What's out there?" Cheen asks Amanda. She takes the woman's shoulder's in a light grip. "I promise we'll be fine. My friend is going to help us, and he always does, no matter what."

No matter how far they go, they still can't go up. There's a restriction that prevents them from doing so. It was only a matter of time before the creatures grew frenetic. One of their claws must of hit the side, because the entire car shook. "Go faster!" Cheen exclaimed in dismay. "I'm at top speed!" Milo shouts back.

"And what's that forty miles per hour?" Amanda retorts sarcastically, but regrets it just as soon. "No access above." Chimes the computer's taunting voice. "But this is an emergency!" He cries. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Agh stupid police! Listen remember what I told you earlier? Turn off the car. We'll be lost in the fog, and they won't find us."  
"How's that going to help?" The young man asks unbelieving. "I saw it on a tv show once. Trust me! No engine noise, no lights or heat, then they can't detect us. It will be like standing still in the darkness."

"Just do it!" Cheen yells at him which makes him turn everything off.

They all stand there in the dark silence. Nothing happens. There's no more shaking, and everything is eerily quiet.

"They've stopped… for now." Amanda breathed out slowly. "They're still out there though." Cheen said fearfully. Milo looks back at Amanda, a serious stare, "You'd better think of something quick. By turning everything off we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"How long till then?"

"Eight minutes, maximum."

"No rush then, huh?" Amanda smiled despite herself. She walked back to the wall right behind Milo's chair and sat down, back pressed against the wall. "Don't worry. Martha and the Doctor will save us…"

"You mean those two friends you were with? I doubt it." Milo huffed. "They looked kind of nice." Cheen said softly. "Yeah… They are." Amanda said thoughtfully, a serene look on her face. "So how did you end up with the two of them?" The woman persisted in a conversation.

"I, I'm not sure. Well, I mean it just happened one day. The possibility of it all… it's about one in a trillion, my ending up here. And I didn't have anywhere else to go. The Doctor is my only hope. Without him, I don't know what would happen to me."

"Are the two of you…?" Her face burned a bright red at the insinuation. "Oh! No, no, no. Not at all." Amanda chuckled ruefully. "I couldn't be with the Doctor even if I wanted to. What about you two, how did you meet?" She redirected the conversation, trying to avoid anymore deep questions.

"My mom left on the motorway, and I was all alone. So I had to make a living for myself, by myself. I was only fifteen, working in Pharmacy Town and haggling by. I started working at one of the warehouses that produce Brave. At first we didn't even know each other. We were working in different departments. I messed up this order one time, cause I made the machine jam and they switched my department to Honesty. That's where I met Milo. He was just like me. We were both alone. It was only a matter of time before we got together." Cheen looked over to Milo affectionately, grabbing his hand. Amanda watched in silence a moment.

"How much more air do we have?" She finally asked, sad at having to break up the nostalgia but too fearful and curious to go without knowing. "About two minutes worth." The man responded softly. "Are you both ready?" Cheen nodded her head, not having to say a word. "As ready as we'll ever be." Amanda stood up and kept a firm grip on the chair as Milo started the engine.

It was fast. They immediately drove off, up, swarming left and right to avoid the creatures claws. Their side was hit, throwing the car a little off but it kept going. Milo's face was strained in determination as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep the car out of danger. Another claw snatched hold of the car, jerking them a bit, but it let go and they flew off to the side slightly. "Come on, Doctor." Amanda pleaded silently.

It seemed as if her prayers were answered all too conveniently when his face showed up on the monitor below the window.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

Amanda shook her head with a grin. "He's always in a hurry!"

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." The Doctor's face looms in front of the screen like hope. It almost appears as though he's looking directly at the three in that one small car trapped in the fast lane when he talks next. "Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Amanda! Drive up!"

"That's my Doctor. Come on, we can go up now." She pushes Milo's shoulder lightly to get him going. "We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" He complained.

"No we won't! Why, don't tell me you'd rather hang down here with the giant mutant crabs? Tell you what, drive up, drop us off and you can come back down here."

"You've got access above. Now go!" The Doctor exclaims.

Milo does just that, pulling back the steering wheel as they zoom straight up. And surprise surprise, they don't hit any layers. All of the other cars are leading the way. The sun beating down on the old, miserable motorway is a beacon of hope as everyone reaches up to it.

"It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky." Cheen cheers happily. Amanda stares up at it, blinded at first, but smiles happily none the less. But her attention falls back to the screen as the Doctor begins talking once more. "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York. And don't forget I want that coat back…. And car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." Cheen grabs the front of Amanda's sweater and lightly pulls her down while Milo presses a button that apparently lets her respond. "Ah, okay. We'll be there soon." The Doctor smiles back at her. "It's been quite a while since I saw you, Amanda." There's another voice calling out to him and he quickly leaves. Amanda pulls back, heaving a huge sigh of relief as Milo pilots them to their destination.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Amanda stumbles into the room, she hesitates at the sight of the Face of Boe. The Doctor is crouched in front of him with a catkind woman. Martha is sitting on her knees, looking a little sad. She looks around. There's a coat of dust on everything. Even more disturbingly so on all of the skeletons strewn about the large hall. Cloths are tattered and this building has only perished with time. "Amanda! Over here." Martha calls out to her younger friend after looking to see her just standing there with an absent look on her face. Amanda jogged over, staring at the Face of Boe sadly yet reminiscent. The med student stood, and to much of the brunette's surprise, took her in a hug. "We were jumping cars trying to find you!" She smiled lightly at her companion. "Sorry, umm…" Amanda drawled, trying to bring her attention back to the Face of Boe. Martha caught on, turning to look at the giant head on the floor. "Oh, this is-"

"The Face of Boe. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. He's the one who saved you, not me." The Doctor interrupted. Amanda bent down in front of the ancient face. "Thank you." He seemed to smile at her, though it was difficult to tell for sure.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame said in both pride and regret.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of time left." The Doctor said dismissively. The old face didn't pay mind to his statement. "It's good to breathe the air once more."

"Who is he?" Martha questioned.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything ends, Doctor." Amanda interjected, never tearing her eyes from the Face of Boe. "Yes, old friend. You know that, better than most."

"The legend says more." Hame said suddenly. But the Doctor didn't seem to want to hear it. "Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" Amanda stared at the Doctor. She wanted to grab his hand and comfort him, but couldn't. She balled clumps of her sweater into her fists and stared down at the floor feeling ashamed.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this Time Lord. You are not alone." The Face of Boe let out one last breathe. He seemed content with his end. And that's the only reason Amanda didn't cry, unlike Hame who wept and Martha who shed a few tears. But the Doctor didn't cry. Amanda looked at his hands on more time. He was clenching them both so hard that his knuckles paled. She looked back at the Face of Boe, his lifeless form. '_Jack…_'

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The trio walked down the alley of Pharmacy Town feeling serene. They had hitched a ride with Brannigan who kindly had waited outside to return the Doctor's jacket to him. They all said some quick goodbyes and parted ways all too soon. But now everything seemed so calm. The street was empty, like it had been when they first arrived. Something was definitely different though. That was undeniable.

"All closed down." The Doctor stated, hands dug into his brown jacket. "Happy?" Martha asked him. "Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

"I don't know."

"He meant," Amanda said in a louder voice then intended, drawing their attention, "you're not alone, Doctor." She smiled at him softly. "That's not really an answer. It's just a restatement of what he said." Martha objected to her reply. The Doctor stared at Amanda trying to decipher if there was something hidden under her words. "It doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." He started in the direction of the blue box once more, but Martha only pulled over a metal chair and sat on it in a refusing pose. Amanda faltered in her footing a little, thinking if she should sit down with Martha or fallow after the Doctor. He looked back at the two expectingly. "All right, you two staying?"

"I… well.." Amanda rubbed the edges of her sleeves nervously. "I am, till you talk to me properly. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"Doctor," Amanda began quietly but was overshadowed by Martha's voice. "You don't talk. You never say. And you, aren't much help either." Martha directed her statement at Amanda. She was about to respond when the sound of singing erupted from the city. It was a soft song, the words weren't very audible over the distance. "It's the city."

"They're singing." The Doctor stated, staring at the sky. He looked back down at the two. "I already know, Doctor. Go ahead, I'll meet you both in the TARDIS." Amanda said quickly as she began to walk away. "Oi! You don't get to storm off either! I need to hear from you too." Martha stopped the brunette in her tracks. She turned her head back shyly. "Me?"

"Yes, you. The both of you. So pull up a chair and let's have a little chat. That's not so bad is it? A chat?" With much reluctance, Amanda walked over, pulling a chair off to the side of both Martha and the Doctor.

"So, who's first then?" Martha asks commandingly. The Doctor and Amanda look at each other, not saying a word. But all the while hoping the other will speak first. A sigh of relent, and the Doctor leans forward in his chair to talk. "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

'_How wrong you are Doctor!'_ Amanda thought wistfully.

"What happened?"

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." Amanda leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as the images spread out before her vision, turning the darkness to something not did justice by mere words. Just hearing him talk was enough to make her forget about everything. All that was in front of her was an image in her head. Yes, that's it. Something that was quite familiar to the dreamer. She was a dreamer and nothing more, just like before. Until she opened her eyes to the world once more. This strange new world.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**A/N: There you have it folks. Oh, I'm sorry this was such a boring chapter. There wasn't much to happen. Not much action. But the next one should have plenty of that and more! Hopefully… I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let us hope the next one will be better eh? Have a nice day.**


	6. The More Things Change

**A/N: What's this? I'm on the sixth chapter? Le gasp! This is a new record for me. (Don't know if it's quality over quantity though . haha) So, thank you all who have either, favorite, fallowed, reviewed, or merely read. Every time I look at my mail and find a new follower I get this stupid smile on my face and my sisters look at me funny and my dad makes fun of me. But I love it! So yeah, make me grin like a idiot, it's all good :D **

**I can't believe it's been about a month since I last updated. Sorry about that, but life, you know, it happens. Anyway, happy I got it up. I wanted to post it on Tuesday because it was a special day but I kind of got carried by the current of chaos. Dang. But here you are. Hope you enjoy. Allons-ey my friends.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own Doctor Who. For if I did the Daleks would exterminate me.**

**Dalek: Exterminate! Exterminate the owner of Doctor Who!**

**Me: Stop yelling at me! I told you, I don't own Doctor Who! *runs around in circles around the Dalek***

**Chapter Six: The More Things Change**

"Why are you staring at me? I'm not that interesting to look at, you realize." Amanda held her sandwich in front of her mouth, leaving it forgotten in the air a moment while she stared at Martha who was staring at her. The med student twirled the water bottle in her hand mindlessly. "Sorry, it's just… a little hard to believe." Amanda rose an eyebrow at her cohort. "Really? Even more than a time traveling alien in a blue box?" A small smile spread to Martha's face. "Not quite. I'd say you're still outranked in that aspect. But still, I mean, a break in all of time and existence? And as a person? I don't understand. Ho can something like that happen?" Amanda put down her food. Her appetite was dying slowly even though they hadn't had any food for a while.

"You know, I really wish that I knew. Not even the Doctor knows, and that's saying something." She said pointedly. "And anyway, I don't know what difference it would make if I did know. I couldn't go back to my… err universe even if I wanted to. The rift that brought me here, or me that brought me here," Her brow furrowed at the confusion her own words gave her, "has already been closed. The whole universe could unfold if I ever try to go home. And we all wouldn't want that now would we?" A playful smile spread to her face, but clearly there was some underline hurt in her heart because of that fact.

"What does that mean? Universe could unfold? It's your home, you should be able to go back if you want to."

"It doesn't work like that. Life isn't fair, and I don't know why this happened to me, but it did. And I have to live with it whether I like it or not. But because of that I might as well like it right? I mean, I'm in the Doctor's universe for crying out loud! It might not be all good being here, in fact it really isn't but at the same time it isn't bad. I want to go home. I'm actually not much of an adventurer, but I'm already here. Might as well right?"

"You're okay with not going home? You could never see your family again."

There was a moment of silence as she thought. "I don't know. Of course I'll miss them. But it's not really a matter of if I'm okay with it or not because no matter what I have to deal with it. Want to know about them? My family, I mean?"

Martha nodded her head yes. A small smile cracked on the brunette's face. "Okay, but there isn't much to tell."

"It's your family, there's plenty to tell. Even if most of it is a list of complaints." Amanda chuckled in amusement.

"True. Well I have two younger sisters…"

"Yeah? How old are they? What's their names?"

"The youngest one is seventeen. Her name is Oriana. Heh my mom is the one who chose that name but my dad disagreed because he said others would make fun of her and call her "oreo cookie". It's a good name though. Oh, anyway the second youngest is named Nim, she's eighteen years old and finishing up high school right now."

"So you're the oldest?"

Amanda shook her head solemnly. "My, my twin brother is." Martha seemed surprised to hear this but also excited. "No way! You have a twin?"

"Yeah. His name is Andii, and he's one minute older than me. Never lets me live it down either. That jerk. Right now he's in college studying to be a neuroscientist."

"Wow, he must be pretty smart."

"He is stupidly smart."

"Whatever that means!"

"Haha yeah. Exactly."

"What about you then? What were you doing before all of this?"

"Me? I was in college."

"Studying what?"

"Creative writing and Sociology."

"That's a weird mix."

"Not really. You figure when writing the story moves and grows with the characters. So if I know people I can adapt that to my stories. I wanted to become a famous author, but dimension crossing kind of changed my career path."

Both of the girls laughed heartily. "Not me, I'm still going to become a Doctor. Don't get me wrong, the traveling is fun. It's amazing and I'm glad you both convinced me, but I still have a life on Earth. One that I can return to one day…. Not yet though. Not when there's still plenty to see."

"There will always be more to see. The universe is always changing. But since you want to return to Earth you need to be careful not to lose yourself out here. The things that you see out here will change you. Without question."

They stared at each other, letting the words of the conversation be soaked up. That is until the kitchen began to shake violently as the TARDIS danced un-elegantly. "What's happening?!" Martha questioned, trying not to fall out of her seat. "Don't know!" Amanda grinned. "We should go see what the Doctor did. Come on!" The pair rushed out of the room and headed straight to the console room hoping to figure out what was going on."

"Geesh, he can't even wait for us to take a quick break before he goes storming off again!" Amanda told Martha cynically. "You have to wonder what keeps that man going." Martha added.

They entered the coral like, dim room with racing hearts. The Doctor was merrily piloting his TARDIS like it was the most normal of things. "Oh, hello! All done with your reak? Good, because I know just the place to go next!" He told them excitedly as the ship slowly stopped shaking then stopped altogether. "Looks, like we're here. Come on, let's take a look shall we?" He sauntered to the door and the girls could only fallow him a bit dumbfounded. Upon stepping out they were hit with a cool breeze.

Looking out in front of them was a body of water turned blue by the reflection of the vast blue sky stretching over head. Just across that was land, buildings sticking up and stretching along the horizon and quite honestly it was beautiful. The sun was lighting up the world a great deal this day. Amanda looked around curiously, seeing if she could discern where they were. She hurried to the edge of the path where they were to look over the edge. Then she glanced back, up towards nothing other than the Statue of Liberty. She laughed unbelieving.

"Where are we?" Martha questioned. Amanda rushed over to them. "It feels great out here!" The Doctor had his hands dug into his pockets as he lifted his head, allowing the wind to blow through his hair.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Amanda, Martha, have you met my friend?"

Martha turned around to look up at the grand green statue. "Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty."  
"Huh, New York. I'm starting to see a pattern here Doctor." He smiled at Amanda's coy grin.

"Gateway to the New World. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free."

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, no the new, new, new, new, new one."

"Nothing beats the originals eh?" Amanda said contently, digging her hands into her blue jacket's pockets as the Doctor pointed out to the sea and across the water. "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder toe say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"New York, New York," The younger brunette nodded, "definitely much more catchier."

"I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire state Building's not even finished yet." Amanda held up her hand over her eyes as she tried to peer in the distance at the tall building.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around…" Martha was ahead of the Doctor, picking up a paper from the bench nearby and reading out the published date. "November first, 1930."

The Doctor turned to her with an approving smile. You're getting good at this." Amanda shrugged. "eh, I'll get it eventually. And hey if that paper was just left here it could be days old, you know!"

"Nope, that's the actual date." The Doctor told her. "Hm, just saying it could've been…"

"Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you two. Where do you want to go first?" Time Lord boy seemed a little distracted as he had pulled the newspaper from Martha's hand and begun to read over it.

"I think our detour just got longer." He stated while holding out the paper for the other two girls to read. Amanda reads it out loud, slightly leaning over the Doctor's shoulder to do so. "Hooverville Mystery Deepens."

"What's Hooverville?" The med student asks looking up at the Doctor. Amanda seals the paper from him and begins to flip through it.

"Well, let's go see it." The Doctor says with a glint in his eye.

"Aha!" Amanda draws the attention of the pair. They look at her curiously. She blushes as she realizes that they're giving her those bewildered stares. Pointing shyly down at the paper bending at the top, there's a blatant look on her face. "I found the comics."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. UP till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then,"

"The Wall street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park."

"What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" The scene around them had changed greatly. They were surrounded by the outer shell of trees encompassing the large park as they made their way to the middle. Imaged of shacks filling up the entire area came to their vision. There was also a strange smell floating around the air. At first it was fresh air coming off the ocean, occasionally swept by the dirt and hustle of city life. But deeper into the park you got a sense of the true depression. The dirty clothes, lack of hygiene and the separation of the poor stuck out like a sore thumb. Smack in the middle of New York, the heart.

"I didn't know they taught American history in Britain." Amanda looked over to Martha. "The Great Depression is a very well known thing. I've learned my share about it. Had to write a report on it in high school too."

"Same here. What did you get on it?"

"An A."

"Hmm, I got a C." Amanda pouted slightly feeling a like scolding herself for not studying enough to write it. "Grades aren't everything." The Doctor tired to reassure her. "I know, because I failed plenty of test and that's never stopped me."

"Yeah, you failed the driving test." She chuckled and Martha joined in. He just rolled his eyes and walked a little faster.

They finally reached the camp. Weaving their way through the crowds, they looked around Hooverville, the home of those who've lost.

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor explained to his companions in a soft tone.

UP ahead a black man was yelling at a white man. "You thieving lowlife!" They heard him yell but other parts of the conversation were inaudible since they were a little too far from them for the sound to carry that way. They hurried forward, pushing pas others to see what was going on.

",for a single loaf!" Finished the black man, his beginning words lost by the passing of the moment.

"I didn't touch it!"

"Somebody stole it!"

Another black man came out of the tent that the two are fighting in front of. He wears worn clothes, a brown hat on top of his head.

"Cut that out!" He shouts at them much how a teacher yells at a misbehaving kindergarten child. "Cut that out right now!" It stops the fight as they both turn to him. It's clear that hits man holds respect if not a strong presence. "He stole my bread!" The first man exclaims, the one who accused the other of stealing as he does so in this restatement. "That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me." The leader turns to the white man expectingly.

"I'm starving, Solomon." He finally breaks with a distressed look on his face. The man named Solomon holds out his hand to which the white man takes a loaf of bread form out his coat to give it to him. Solomon breaks it in half. "we all are starving. We all got families somewhere." He give either of them one end of the bread. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great war. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The two men walk away rather content with how the fight turned out. Amanda claps softly, impressed. The Doctor walks over to the man who stood in front of his tent with his calm, leader like air around him. Amanda and Martha quickly joined him.

"I suppose that makes you the boss around here?" Solomon looks up at the new comer. "And, er, who might you be?" Martha is kind enough to answer for all of them, pointing to who is who while doing so. "He's the Doctor, I'm Martha, and that's Amanda."

"A Doctor. Huh. Well, we got stock brokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day." He tips the top of his hat in something of a random action. Meanwhile Amanda is a little peeved that he only truly to into account the Doctor, but then felt biased in thinking so and let it drop.

"How many people live here?" Martha questions him.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are truly an equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

"When people want to forget there's problems around them they tend to throw themselves at something that's so amazingly distracting it could make them forget about their problems, just for a little bit. Or I don't know. But people do it all the time, in their daily lives, sometimes without realizing it. It's better to look up than down right? And the tallest building in the world, well that's something to look up to."

"What did you say your name was again?" Solomon asked the brunette, amazed by her reply. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Amanda. And you're Solomon right?" He shook her hand. "Yes. I have to say it sounds to me like you understand what's going on better than most men I know."

The Doctor brought both of them back to the problem at hand as he tried to move things along in the direction he was headed. "So, men are going missing. Is this true?" He asked. "It's true alright." Solomon waved a hand as he turned around, signaling for them to fallow him into his tent.

"But what does missing mean?" Continued the Doctor. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"This is different."

"How so?" Amanda pressed.

"Someone takes them at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?"

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha had her turn at a question. "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"Stupid cops." Amanda mutters. "So the question is, who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor's question seems to get a stepping stone at the voice of young man. "Solomon!" Said young man sticks his head through the tent. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

The trio look at each other. "Who's Diagoras?" Martha asks Solomon. "The man who over sees the workforce up on fifth avenue. He only comes down here when he wants people in the sewers or doing some other form of labor that no one else is desperate enough to do."

"I vote we go out there and meet him." Amanda chimes in suggestively. "And I second that motion. Shall we?" The Doctor holds open one tent flap for them to walk through, the other boy stepping aside for them to exist. "Thank you kind sir." Amanda smiles as she walks outside, fallowing behind the young man who arrived not a minute ago.

They wind up in the front of the crowd of people, nearer to the man deemed Diagoras. He wears clean cut clothes, comfortable for the cold weather and looks healthy and clean. Very contradictory to the setting he has set himself in.

"I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." The young man who has still not given his name speaks up. But he looks to be in his early twenties with brown hair covered by a nice brown hat and cloaked in clothes similarly fashioned to this small communities style. "Yeah. What is the money?"

Diagoras answered simply, "A dollar a day."

Solomon has his own question to ask. "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?" Hooverville's leader obviously disagrees.

"Accidents happen."

"What do you mean? What sort of accident?" Time Lord boy asks quickly only to be disregarded. "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

Amanda raises her hand quickly. "Enough with the questions." Diagoras says with a roll of his eyes. "What? Oh, no, I'm volunteering. Sorry." The Doctor raises his hand quickly too, "Same here." Along with Martha. "I'll kill you both for this." She whispers to them. 'Not if someone else does first.' Thought Amanda.

"Anybody else?" Both Solomon and the young man raise their hands. Amanda is mildly glad that no one else had raised their hands, but didn't expect anyone too.

Diagoras lead them to a nearby street not that far from the encampment. It was actually rather close considering. Solomon helped Frank, as he had introduced himself on the way, pull off the manhole cover resting on the pavement. The business man is the first one to go down, carrying a torch with him. Then goes the Doctor, Amanda, Martha, Solomon, and last but not least Frank.

"Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Falls right ahead of you, you can't miss it."

"Sorry, but can I get that in writing?" Amanda asks him but only receives a narrow eyed sideways glance. "You can't miss it." He said dully.

"And when do we get our dollar?" Speaks up Frank. "When you come back up." Diagoras said, stepping back to the ladder. "And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor wears a blank serious face. The mafia like man just shrugs. "Then I got no one to pay."

"Don't worry," Solomon assured him, "we'll be back."

"Let's hope so." Martha muttered only to receive an elbow from Amanda. "What? This whole situation just seems wrong." Amanda nods her head. "Yes, yes it does. Don't go jinxing us though!" The med student rolled her eyes at the young brunette.

Beginning the descent further into the tunnel, the young man seems to become the group optimist. "We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Amanda stiffens at the words. She walks hurriedly to stand by the Doctor.

"Doctor, this doesn't make sense." He looks down at her, waiting for her to continue. "Why would someone who is working on the Empire State building worry about sewers? I mean do they transport items down here or something?" A thoughtful look grows on his face. "Now that you mention it, I don't think so, no. So then, I wonder what he's leading us to with those directions of his."

"If you can even call those directions. I can't remember what he even said besides left and the number seven." Amanda scratches the back of her head nervously. She looks around, just waiting for anything to pop out at her.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor speaks to Solomon. "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he runs most of Manhattan."  
"How'd he manage that then?"

"These are strange times. A man can got from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round."

"That's America for you." Amanda mumbled.

Upon walking down one of the corridors, the Doctor practically sprinted to this little green figure resting on the floor. "Whoa!" It almost looks like a jellyfish with thicker tentacles and thicker base. Amanda goes to lean over the Doctor's shoulder to take a look at it. "Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is. And you've got to pick it up." Martha stated distastefully. Amanda leaned forward and poked the strange jelly thing. Some slime like substance went on her finger. "Yuck." She said with a smile. "Not you too." Martha groans.

"Shine your torch through it." Solomon did as the Doctor said, giving him better light to take a look. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that."

"Amanda? What do you think?"

"Hmm, something engineered by aliens. And obviously a failure if it's down here."

"Possibly. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of collapse, do you? So then, back to your question, why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

"The abductions. Some people don't come up from working down here. These sewers can hide an army and it's close enough to Hooverville. Heck, this entire thing is under Manhattan. A good way to move around without being seen. There's something down here, and it's the thing responsible for the missing people." The Doctor rose from his spot only to stuff the little creature into his pocket.

"Should we keep going?" Frank asked the group. "Might as well." Time Lord boy shrugged as he took off walking. Amanda quickly turned to Solomon and Frank with a look of concern after Martha had followed the Doctor. "You two should head back up. Go back to Hooverville."

"We're not leaving just yet." Solomon told her determinedly. "Look, it's obvious Diagoras was lying. If you stay down here you'll both just become one of the lost."

"What about you then? And Martha, and the Doctor?" Frank countered. "We've been in worse situations. We can handle ourselves here. But you two will just be endangering yourselves. Please, go back up. What? Is your life only worth a dollar? That's how it's going to happen if you stay down here." While Solomon stared silently at the young girl, Frank objected defiantly. "We'll not be leaving ya'll down here! We've already come this far!" Solomon placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder to shush him. "I understand your intentions, Amanda, but I came down here of my own accord. And I'd like to leave that way too. Frank, I want you to get back up to the surface. Go back to Hooverville and wait for us." Frank's jaw dropped. "But Solomon-!"

"Don't argue with me boy. Get a move on. I'll keep an eye on them all. Ya hear?" It was clear on his features that Frank didn't want to go but eventually he gave a consenting nod. "Good." Solomon pat him on the back. "Go on then. Take care getting back. I'll be joining you shortly." The young man fallowed the way that they had come from, leaving Amanda feeling even a little more relieved.

"You should go back too." Amanda told him as they rushed to catch up with the Doctor. "I should tell you the same." He retorted kindly. The brunette smiled lightly. "I wish… I'm not used to all this adventuring. Too late now though." They found the pair standing near a manhole in the ceiling. Shedding faint light onto the dark sewer except this one had no ladder near it.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha questioned the Doctor. Both of them turned to greet the other two. "Looks like it."

"If that's the case, why send us down here in the first place? If he's the one responsible for the abductions, what do they need those people for?" Solomon came in front of the Doctor. The Doctor wore another one of his serious faces. "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

"You're girl already tried that, Doctor. We sent Frank back up, but-" A loud pig squeal echoes down the corridor. It stops everyone in their tracks, or at least sets them back on edge. They look down to where the noise came from. "What the hell was that?" The black man asks first. "They're all silent, waiting in the quiet until they hear more and more squeals. Amanda turns to the group. "We need to go, now!" She whisper shouts at them. "Good idea. This way." The Doctor begins to head in one direction but Solomon stops him. "No, that way." He points down another corridor.

They trek a little ways forward, listening to the squeals echo around them. Solomon in the lead, he holds the torch up for all of them to see. It's light flickering along the concrete floors and stretching to the darkest niche down here. UP in the corner, something catches their eye. It's a figure, crouched down with its head buried into the wall and under his arms. The group pulls to a stop apprehensive. "Doctor?" Martha looks to the Time Lord for answers. "Who are you?" Solomon questions him, or it. Amanda grips the Doctor's sleeve causing him to look down at her. She looks uneasy and rather panicked. "We need to go. We can't help him. They… They turned him. More are on the way." The thought to be person turned their head to reveal the face of a pig. "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon stares at it dubiously.

"No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" Amanda tugged on his sleeve but he shook her off. "Doctor? I think you'd better get back here." Martrha helped, but so did the whole gang of other pig people stampeding towards them, squealing like crazy. "Doctor!" The two girls call out to him in unison, one in exasperation and one in panic. "Actually, good point." He turns to face them rightfully.

"They're fallowing you." Martha tells him. He looks back quickly, then forward again. "Yeah, I noticed that thanks. Well then, Amanda, Martha, Solomon."

"What?" Presses the med student. "Eh? Er, basically, run!" They take off running down the labyrinth like sewer. It seems as though the pig people are so much more faster than them since their squeals grow louder each second. Taking a sharp turn they are met with a similar scene of every other dull corridor in this place.

"Where are we going?!" Martha shouts. "This way!" The Doctor looks to the side and quickly redirects himself in the direction with everyone fallowing him eagerly, Amanda's lagging behind slower in comparison. "It's a ladder! Come on!" Using the sonic screwdriver, he opens the cover at the top. Solomon grabs a random iron T bar placed along the wall as he wards off the pig men so Martha could climb up the ladder. Next ups is the Doctor. Amanda makes it to the ladder, holding on but not going up. "Come on, Solomon! Go!" He looks at her quickly and walks back to the ladder, dropping the bar on the floor with a clank but the noise is overshadowed by the squeals. The brunette pushes him to go up the stairs which he does so with great speed, lost in the head of the moment. Amanda takes hold of the ladder to head up, making it up a couple steps, but shrieks at the sudden hold the pig men have on her legs. "Amanda!" Solomon reaches his hand out to her. Their hands graze one another for a few seconds before the pig people rip her away from the ladder. "No!" Shouts out the Doctor, but Solomon pushes him back. He meets the young woman's gaze in a rushed second, she nods and he shuts the lid, cutting off the light streaming in so they're left in the darkness once more.

Once the pig men had realized the others were long gone they began to push Amanda down the gross smelling tunnels to who knows where? Even though she didn't necessarily struggle they still used much of their brute force to push her forward. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and even though she tried her hardest to remember the way they were taking, it slipped her mind for a moment and was gone completely. If she remembered correctly then she would be okay as long as she passed the intelligence test. And the Doctor came down into the sewers again shortly as well. So everything would be fine. That's what she told herself. She looked around her at all of these people. Or the people who used to be. The nerves eating her gut swarmed like mad.

"You don't have to do this." She began talking to them quietly. None of them seemed to pay any mind. They made these strange noises that pigs make, almost like an oink but more gruff. Like a snort. "I know what they did to you all. I know. And I'm sorry. But you're still you somewhere in there? Aren't you? You have families out there somewhere who are wondering where you've gone. They're worrying about you!" One of the pig kind tilted his head toward her. For a moment she thought that maybe he remembered himself. Placing a light hand on his shoulder, she searched for any form of humanity left. "Do you remember your name? I'm Amanda." It looked at her another moment before its eyes left hers and began looking around the room randomly. "You don't have to do this. If you let me go. I can help you. The Doctor could help you. He could find a way to turn you back. Please, let me go."

The pig person glanced at her again with empty animalistic eyes. He had blue eyes. Blue eyes filled with a dumb petulance. The creature swung out at Amanda, hitting her head near the eye. It squealed loudly then went back to glancing stupidly about the room. "Ow…" Blood trickled past her eyebrow, her eye closed instinctively to prevent the red liquid from getting into her eye. She wiped it away softly then held her hand there to stop the cut's blood flow. Amanda looked back at the pig man who for a moment seemed human again, who she had hoped was human but there was nothing. Only an animal standing on two legs in a foreman's suite remained. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to the air, letting the words die out before they hit anything.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The impression the Dalek passing by their group in the hallway had left was thought shattering. Amanda could still feel the goose bumps spread over her arms. Even the air around the creature felt so cold. It was a sickening feeling. It was as if all of them were nothing but the tiniest of insects to be crushed by these creatures. The arrogance and hate that spread through out the Daleks was nothing short of intimidating.

It told the pig kind to take Amanda down to the other group right down the tunnel. Then it sort of rolled away down the corridor. She looked back at it, watching it disappear into the darkness until her captors roughly shoved her forward again.

Finally ending their trek through out the sewers the pig foreman pushed Amanda one more time against the wall next to the rest of the hostages. The wall was an unpleasant contact but she recovered rather well considering she'd just been kidnapped by cross gene human pig creatures that worked for some evil little octopuses in indestructible trashcans. Looking about the group she had just become a part of it was obvious that these people were scared. There were about six of them, a mix of men and woman. The pig men backed off. Some returned down the sewers while a few remained back to make the people remain still out of fear. There were no other Daleks around… yet.

"How long have you been here?" Amanda whispered to the man next to her. He looked at her in horror through his glasses then outright ignored her. A woman with messy brown hair pushed past him to stand next to the young brunette. She stayed silent a moment, looking at the odd company anxiously. They were all packed in that narrow corridor. "We've been waiting down here for a hour."

"How'd you end up down here?"

"That Diagoras fella came to us. A couple of us were loafing about the alley ways around the construction site when he came to us. An' you?"

"Same. I was in Hooverville with some friends." The woman nods. "I have a cousin livin' there. We best be quiet now. In case those creatures come back. The weird hunk of metal ones. Ya gotta watch yerself around them." I nodded my head in gratitude. "Thank you. Oh, what's your name?"

"Marina Sanders."

"I'm Amanda. Don't worry Marina, we'll get out of this." Marina looked like she wanted to believe that but couldn't. They were quiet after that.

It wasn't until they heard ruckus coming down the hallway that any other sound disrupted the few pig men's short snorting. "Let go! Stop it!" Rang a familiar voice down the hallow tunnels. Martha came down with her escorts pushing her roughly. "No! Let me go!" Coming up to the rest of the group they shoved her along the wall just like they had done to Amanda. It almost seemed like an initiation of their doom. "Hey Martha." Amanda greeted her in a deflated tone. "Amanda!" The med student hugged the brunette. "You're alive! Oh! I thought we lost you!" Amanda patted her back awkwardly. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

The pig men seem to get back on the move again, pushing people in the harassment once more. "Alright. Alright. We're moving." Martha said defensively as she started walking with the rest of the group. Amanda cracked a small smile but it was knocked off by the rough shove she received. "They have terrible service down here. Seriously, we should speak to management." She said sarcastically to knock away any lingering fear. Martha giggled very lightly. "Don't joke. I have a bad feeling we're being kept in the larder."

"What's larder?" Amanda drew her eyebrows together in question.

"Basically it's a place where you store food."

"So, you're saying we're food? … Hm, perhaps in a sense we are. But it does feel like we're being led to the slaughter house, no pun intended to my poor friends back there." Martha socked her lightly in the arm. "Why are you suddenly being so sarcastic?"

"… Defense mechanism."

"Silence! Silence!" A metallic like raspy voice yelled. The Dalek rolled over to pass by the group of huddled humans. (Do you see the irony in that?) The pig men were freaking out. "What the hell is that?" Martha asks no one in particular.

"You will form a line. Move! Move!" It demands of them. The med student catches on quickly, thankfully for everyone's sake. "Just do what it says," She warns the group, "everyone, okay? Just obey." The group of people form a line along the wall.

"The female is wise. Obey." No one objects. Another Dalek comes rolling up next to the first one, waving its blue eye around to land on his comrade. "Report."

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek?" The med student seeks an answer she will not hear anytime soon. "What is the status of the final experiment?" The first Dalek inquired the second Dalek. "The Dalekanium is in place. The conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." On queue, one of the pig men pulls a black man forward. He seems scared and angry. "Intelligence scan, initiate." The Dalek pushes his plunger like weapon to the man's face but it only hovers in front of it. You could see his body stiffen at the strange action. "Reading brain waves… Low intelligence." It pulls away the sucker.

"You calling me stupid?" The man stupidly questions a Dalek. "silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next." The poor man is dragged away screaming.

The earlier man who had ignored her went next and he seemed relieved enough to have passed the test. He was moved to the side considered High intelligence. Then it was Marina's turn. Amanda's heart dropped when the Dalek said, "Low intelligence." Amanda lunged forward with an arm out in protest. "No!"

"Silence! This one is another pig slave. Next." Marina was crying as she was dragged away and a pig man pulled Amanda, holding on to her so that the Dalek could scan her. Amanda bit the inside of her gum so hard that she could soon taste iron in her mouth. The scan initiates and for a moment she doesn't care what happens to her. But becomes confused and snapped out of her anger enough to wonder why the Dalek reacts the way it does.

"This does not make sense." It pulls away. "Explain. Explain."

"Report." The second Dalek demands of the first. Turning its blue eye to his pal it waves up and down as it talks. "This female gives off strange readings."

"Explain."

"It is that of a rift."

"Impossible." Dalek number dos doesn't seem to believe him. It moves forward and repeats the routine. "This does not make sense." It repeats the first one's words. "Take her to the laboratory. Our leader will find what to do with the female." The first Dalek and two pig men escort Amanda over the odd looking lift nearby them. She stares at Martha, fearing for what will happen next. And the last thing she sees before the doors to the lift close, the Doctor peering his head from out a corner, and looking worried.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Amanda could feel her heart racing. Her stomach lurches and it's not because of the elevator. It seems like the ride up takes forever but at the same time it's all too short. The doors part open and the Dalek rolls out right away followed by Amanda and the two pig slaves. She glances around uneasily at the room. It's kind of big but filled with many pieces of equipment and junk. And a look up at the ceiling reveals many platforms suspended in the air. The place people don't think to look right away, up.

They come to a halt in front of two other Daleks. One is carefully watching the other who seems rather sick. Or at least as sick as a Dalek can appear. "Report." Demands the more sturdy Dalek.

"This female has the readings of a rift. How shall we deal with her?" The sick Dalek lifts its eye to look over at the brunette. "Impossible." States the mean one as it rolls over to scan her. She shuns away from the plunger without moving from her spot. "This does not make sense." It repeats and already Amanda is growing tired of the phrase but even more terrified of her undecided fate.

"Dalek Sec, what are we to do with the female?"

"Wait. We cannot decide such a thing when I am so close to the final stage. Hold off on a decision until our plan is complete." The pig slaves grab hold of her again. "Her fate will be decided later." And while the three Daleks dropped the issue for now, it would only mean they would bring it up again later. In the mean time she would just have to wait for the others to show up. She sighed, then the memory of Marina hit her and she had to refrain from crying. _'I couldn't save another person.'_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**A/N: Sorry this took forever. I went over and re did the ending and I think it's better this way. I had planned to write more to the actual end of the episode, but what fun would that be? You're reading this because it's the changing of regular DW with an OC. So, yup.**

**Hope you had fun reading. I'm going to start writing the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up sooner than this one. No guarantees though haha. Or I don't know, maybe a review will butter me up? :3 Hehe bye fellow reader!**


End file.
